


Парадокс

by satomme



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Deviates From Canon, Family Drama, Friendship, Gen, Gray Jedi, Out of Character, Skywalker Family Drama
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 46,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satomme/pseuds/satomme
Summary: Они войной пытались добиться победы: сражались за лавры, за громкие звания, за славу. Люк по-настоящему не понимал их. Политики играли в шахматы подчиненными, и если ради победы стоило пожертвовать конем, то это не стоило дорого. Это, по сути, ничего для них не значило. Жизнь была для них просто словом, которым они бросались, выплевывая свои популистские лозунги.Люк смотрел на то, как они войной пытались добиться мира, и не верил в этот парадокс. Все, чего он хотел — закончить кровопролитие. Он сражался за людей. Это делало его человеком, перед которым искренне хотелось преклонить колени.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, R2-D2 & Luke Skywalker
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Империя никогда не упускала возможности внести разлад в Альянс. Но в этот раз она нанесла Повстанцам такой сокрушительный удар, что его хватило, чтобы навсегда пошатнуть мировоззрение всех, кто так или иначе имел отношение к делу восстания.

Утром, когда никто не ждал никаких передач, кто-то послал Мон Мотме сообщение на личной частоте. Учитывая, что ее использовали ещё во времена Республики, но только для контактов с близкими друзьями, дело ощущалось безотлагательным. Вряд ли бы кто-то из старых знакомых рискнул писать просто так, без дела. А присылать записи — подавно.

Повстанцев не собирали всех вместе, состоялось только совещание узкого круга высокопоставленных чинов. Люка туда не приглашали, он попал случайно не в тот коридор базы, когда искал Хана, и выцепил лишь небольшую, даже, как показалось, совсем незначительную часть разговора. Голос Леи звучал громче всех.

— По-вашему, у меня был выбор? — дерзко спросила она.

Люк не любил подслушивать, но словно сама Сила желала, чтобы до него дошла суть этой беседы. Если разговоры велись в тайне, от людей что-то скрывали. Больше шпионажа Скайуокер, увы, не любил только ложь. Пришлось предать один принцип ради другого и идти на выход нарочито медленно, смакуя каждое выдернутое из конфиденциального выговора слово.

— Вы не только потеряли Альдераан, но ещё и обернули против нас Дантуин, принцесса, — жестко перебил ее тираду Мадин, — и всех его союзников. Что будет, когда Империя по вашей указке опробует Звезду Смерти на невиновных? На населении Дантуина?

Мгновение тишины разорвал тяжёлый вздох Мон Мотмы. Люк слышал ее шаги, тихие, почти как у кошки. Она встала со своего места за столом и явно приблизилась к Лее. Юноша не мог видеть, только слышать, но он доверял своему хрупкому чутью, полагался на Силу, и та охотно дорисовывала ее, дополняла.

— Лея, ты хоть представляешь, что будет, если люди узнают? Наши люди, — словно с остальными принцесса и не собиралась считаться, — разразится настоящий скандал. Потребуют если не трибунала, то лишения тебя всякой должности. Ты символ Восстания, Лея, ты не можешь делать что-то, что способно очернить твое имя.

Люк понимал: люди шли за ней, за красивой картинкой. Одно только кукольное личико принцессы с грубыми живыми глазами на нем вербовало им с десяток бойцов в неделю. Она входила в сложную систему, в этот трудно понимаемый механизм оппозиции, но место в нем для нее казалось неопределенным или уж слишком четко установленным. Лея либо вербовала бойцов, либо вокзала в неприятности. Судя по назидательному тону Мотмы, явно не в первый раз.

Люк мало смыслил в политике. Он жил в отрыве от мира все эти годы, но даже сейчас одолевало понимание: принцесса совершила поступок, обнародование которого подорвет ее неоспоримый авторитет и почти божественную значимость. Лея казалась главой культа самой себя, где бойцы упрямо складывали головы во имя добра. А добро оказалось с изъяном.

— Да разве им не все равно? — невероятно циничным тоном уточнила Лея. — Я всего лишь пыталась спасти свой дом. Разве они не поступили бы так же на моем месте?

Мон вздохнула снова, уже не так громко, но Сила, которая вибрировала в этом месте, подсказывала Люку: чаша ее терпения грозилась вот-вот переполниться.

— Они бы не были готовы выменивать жизни одних на жизни других как минимум потому, что они всех расценивают как равных себе. И даже если Дантуин населяют довольно примитивные формы жизни, это не отменяет факта, что твоя опрометчивость, Лея, их сгубила, обрекла на верную погибель, — Мадин мерил комнату шагами, ходил из угла в угол, заложив руки за спину.

Крикс хотел было что-то сказать, но замолк на полуслове, а Лея только метнула в него разъяренный взгляд и протянула ядовито:

— Молчите, генерал Мадин, не вам меня судить, с вашей руки было уничтожено десять миллиардов мирных жителей Галактики, — Мон собралась осадить ее, но не успела.

— Я, в отличие от вас, от своего злодейства не отказываюсь и не ищу отговорок, пытаясь перед самим собой очистить совесть, — судя по звукам, он не двинулся с места с тех пор.

Люк представлял: лицо его ожесточилось, расправилась осанка, опасно, угрожающе. Мадин был военным, умел производить соответствующее впечатление. Лея же не имела ни страха, ни совести, потому что продолжала спорить. Но шаги оказались так близко к двери, что юноша предпочел убраться отсюда и не подслушивать больше. Он и так ощущал себя мерзким сплетником, шпионом и предателем. И какое здесь могло быть оправдание? Что он не делал это специально? Но ведь Люк не ушел сразу, он стоял и слушал, внимал, вникал в Силу и образы, чтобы уцепить все до последней крохи. Юноша испытывал жгучий стыд.

Сколько ещё он мог узнать там? Все эти вещи казались слишком далёкими, даже несмотря на то, что основные жизненные устои людям прививали на Татуине с молоком матери. У Люка не знал своей матери, зато знал, что тайна никогда не несёт в себе ничего хорошего. Раз Лее теперь есть, что скрывать, она натворила нечто грандиозное. Оставалось только разобраться во всем этом.

Люк решительно изменил себе в желании найти друга и решил побыть наедине с собой. Не считая АрТу, конечно, который теперь следовал за ним по пятам, как новорожденный утёнок — за матерью, в комнате был только сам юноша. Он собирался хорошенько обдумать все, разложить по полочкам каждое слово того отрывка в диалоге. И даже если суждения могли оказаться ошибочными, они уже не могли быть поспешными. Люк хотел разобраться во всем этом, потому что внутреннее чутье — Сила, вероятно — подсказывало: дело здесь совсем не чисто.

Естественно, пока что об этом не следовало знать даже самому верному союзнику. Люк ничего не рассказал АрТу и пока не планировал. Этот дроид всё-таки принадлежал Лее, кто знает, как он мог отреагировать на такие новости от подозрительного новобранца.

Люк знал немногих, кто по-настоящему верил в него и видел в нем потенциал. Даже Мон Мотма выражала очевидные сомнения по поводу того, что мальчишка с окраины мог оказаться полезным. Лея и вовсе не видела в нем человека, он ощущал себя инструментом в ее руках. Не хотелось быть ни рабом, ни вещью. Люк оказался здесь просто из-за того, что ему больше было некуда пойти. Он знал Бена долго, хоть и не слишком близко, но теперь последний человек из прошлого отправился в мир, недоступный живым. И даже если время от времени мерещился голос старика, Скайуокер не верил. Сила казалась больше чудом, чем реальностью.

В число немногих, кто возлагал на Люка хоть какие-то надежды, входили Биггс, старый друг, и Ведж Антиллес, с которым они друг друга едва знали. Но тот выражал за спасение принцессы искреннюю благодарность, в отличие от самой Леи. Она все ещё считала, что все было под контролем, даже если ее пытали и взяли в плен. Такое поведение казалось глупым даже для упертой деревенщины.

Насколько понял Люк, Альдераан расстреляли из лазера Звезды Смерти. Но если говорили про Дантуин, выходит, его уничтожили тоже? Это не укладывалось в голове. Разве не должны были прозвучать тогда по всем новостям, по всем каналам слова о жестокой расправе над невинными жителями? Или, может, пока что планета, выданная принцессой вместо базы Альянса, ещё существовала, поэтому никто не бил тревогу. В любом случае, разве не должны были они отправиться в систему прямо сейчас, чтобы попытаться отразить нападение Империи?

Люк не знал, но приказа о мобилизации ещё не прозвучало. Кажется, никто и не собирался защищать разумных, попавших под удар из-за слабости нахальной девицы. Было бы проще, умей он, как Лея, мастерски ворочать языком, забивать людям головы пустой пропагандой, вести войска за собой только силой своей душевной речи. Ее долго учили этому, а Люк едва успел кончить школу, где его научили выживать, сносно читать, говорить и писать на общегале и немного считать.

Татуин никогда не собирался воспитывать политиков и героев. Туда отправлялись преступники, изгои общества. Система полнилась маргиналами, убийцами, контрабандистами, вроде Хана, и не имеющими выбора людьми, которые пребывали на планете, словно в настоящем заточении. Оставшуюся долю населения составляли рабы, которые редко доживали и до среднего возраста, не говоря уже о глубокой старости. Одно неверное слово могло послужить причиной смерти, если только ты не родился Хаттом.

В общем, по средним меркам Альянса Скайуокер считался непригодным даже для пилотирования старой, как мир, консервной банки. Уровень татуинского образования считался здесь и вовсе его полным отсутствием. В некотором роде это было правдой: в мирах Внешнего Кольца не учили считать, писать, там учили думать, незатейливо, зато эффективно. Умение ворочать языком обычно становилось причиной смерти. Зачем какому-то гангстеру слушать твои речи, если он может одним выстрелом бластера решить все проблемы? И дырка в голове будет у тебя.

Люк не особенно заморачивался по поводу популярности. Это его не беспокоило от слова совсем, ведь существовали куда более весомые вещи. Например, висящая над головой дамокловым мечом Звезда Смерти. Да и всё-таки для Люка иначе были расставлены приоритеты: он больше беспокоился, наверное, о том, что Хан мог скоро отправиться обратно на Татуин, оставив его тут в одиночестве. Биггс, конечно, не перестал быть другом, но в нем ощущалось немного сложного лицемерия. Люк думал, что так просто предать свои идеалы не мог человек, имеющий достаточно чести. Наверное, такое поведение просто не вязалось с его мировоззрением. Но от жителей Татуина редко приходилось ждать другого.

Несмотря на то, что следовало бы поговорить с Ханом, Люк все ещё оставался в комнате, в той каморке на базе. Друзья-контрабандисты почти любезно предложили ему жить на корабле, взамен попросив помочь с ремонтом. Вот уж о чем, а о золотых руках Скайуокера с плеча болтливого Си ТриПиО, уже ходили легенды. База полнилась слухами, всё-таки протокольник трепался обо всем подряд, да ещё и утрируя увиденное или услышанное, буквально раздувал из мухи слона.

Люк не мог решить, где ему стоит ночевать, но выбрал базу. Хана это обидело, очевидно, потому что ещё почти весь день вместо доброго «хей, малой», юноша слышал только противное брюзжание. Таким обычно удостаивали барахлящий гипердвигатель, но уж никак не человека. Ладно, может, время от времени это слышала больно наглая и самодовольная принцесса, которая пыталась командовать всеми в зоне досягаемости. Хан сразу ее к Хаттам отправил.

Так или иначе, пришлось всё-таки покинуть свою комнату на время обеда. Оставаться голодным, когда в любой момент мог грянуть бой, было довольно глупо. Ко всему прочему, сейчас собирались что-то объявить, так как все сбредались на центральную площадь, чего не происходило обычно во время выдачи пайков. Среди толпы Люк выцепил знакомо лохматую макушку Хана и поспешил пробиться сквозь толпу к нему. Кому-то он уже успел наступить на ногу, а человек сбоку многозначительно ткнул его локтем, зато получилось достигнуть свой цели.

— Хей, малой, — да, Хан определенно больше не обижался, и об этом говорила пробивающаяся улыбка, которую он старательно сдерживал за выражением напускного удивления, — а чего это всех собирают? Вроде, пока что боя не предвидится, иначе мне нужно скорее собрать чемоданы.

Уж в чем Соло не изменял себе, так это в любви к своей контрабандистской шкуре. Никогда. Свою жизнь он считал самым верхним приоритетом в списке. Люк не осуждал. Понимание, что этот человек повидал немало, давало какое-то ощущение правильности его поведения. Хан себе цену знал.

— Не знаю, я пришел за выдачей, — Люк неловко поскреб в затылке.

— Кормят тут паршиво, — брезгливо сморщился Хан.

А если так делал он, стоило верить, что еда тут была по-настоящему отвратительной. Тем более, даже Чуи согласно поддержал его воплем, когда наконец-то смог добраться до них, расталкивая незадачливых и нерасторопных в мирное — относительно — время техников и пилотов.

— Все ещё лучше, чем сидеть совсем голодным, — Люк постарался утешить себя вслух, но вышло как-то неубедительно.

Хан только похлопал его по плечу. Предложение разделить еду с ними так и не прозвучало, хотя контрабандист уже со снисходительным выражением лица открыл рот и даже потянул мальчишку чуть назад, будто уже затаскивая его в Сокол. Мотма прервала их дружескую беседу.

Она взошла на подиум, на это возвышение по ступенькам, а все остальные члены Альянса стояли внизу, перед ней, глядя с вниманием. Мон редко появлялась перед публикой вот так, напрямую. Она казалась неприкосновенной, когда постоянно отдавала приказы по голосвязи. Лея в этом смысле ощущалась гораздо более приземленной, потому что каждый мог прикоснуться к ней. Технически, была возможность. Принцесса всегда мельтешила перед глазами, даже если и не ставила себя в один ряд с простыми бойцами.

Люк буквально вцепился в фигуру Мон глазами, слушая, внимая каждой клеточкой тела. Она говорила, слова разлетались громом среди ясного неба, а люди вокруг начали нервно шептаться. Переглядывались, жались друг к другу, словно сейчас на них могла обрушиться бомба. Словно разом потухли все звёзды. Хан даже не шелохнулся.

— С сожалением сообщаю, что мы потеряли нашего главного спонсора — Альдераан, — Мон выглядела не вполне сожалеющей, да и вообще она стояла слишком далеко, чтобы в самом деле получилось разглядеть ее лицо.

Но чувство сложной запутанной лжи просачивалось в Силе сквозь тысячи других голосов. Люк чувствовал ее отчётливо, словно мог увидеть и потрогать. И такому чутью юноша привык доверять, поэтому навострил уши. Он собирался впитать каждое слово, а потом все разложить по полочкам. Все.

Раздалось знакомое пиликанье. АрТу, проехавшись по чьим-то ногам, занял место рядом с Люком. Его двоичная трель немного успокоила нервы. Он позволил положить на себя руку и довольно моргнул диодом на корпусе. Юноша погладил полукруглую металлическую «голову» и осторожно улыбнулся уголками губ. Дроиды всегда казались ему дружелюбнее и честнее людей.

Внимание снова обратилось к репликам Мон. Поблизости стоящий Хан выглядел напряжённым.

— Придется затянуть пояса, друзья. Легко не будет.

Люк покачал головой. Когда это среди жуликов бывало просто?

***

После речи Мон Мотмы Люк чувствовал себя немного не в своей тарелке. По ощущениям, слишком много брехни тогда прозвучало. И это заметил даже наивный паренёк с Татуина, что уж говорить про Хана, который на монолог Мон только с отвращением пофыркал, проворчал и поморщился.

— Мое кантрабандистское шестое чувство подсказывает, что нас пытаются водить за нос, — буркнул он тогда в сторону Люка.

Не согласиться не получилось, но юноша смолчал. Хан никак не зависел от Альянса, он мог в любой момент сесть в Сокол и исчезнуть с радаров. Люк же только пользовался услугами дроида, да и тот принадлежал принцессе. У него здесь не было ничего, кроме хрупкой веры кучки молодых юношей и немного нелепой благодарности за спасение АрТу. Астромех по праву считался лучшей частью новой, далёкой от родного дома жизни.

Оставаться наедине с собой в новой обстановке оказалось довольно трудно. Здесь не получалось на что-то отвлечься. База жила по своим правилам, и ты либо входил в поток суеты, как Биггс, либо оставался маргиналом на отшибе местного общества, как Люк.

Хан не всегда мог нянчиться с трудным подростком. Они с Чуи планировали убраться отсюда до того, как нагрянет Империя. Это звучало довольно предусмотрительно. Люк понимал, что он здесь единственный, кто не смог определиться с мотивами и выставить конкретную цель. Не было никаких приоритетов: ни выжить, ни победить, ни полетать на истребителе.

Рефлексия мало способствовала выработке плана. Он слишком много рефлексировал, непривычно предоставленный сам себе. Дядя больше не загонял на работу, а тетя не просила прибраться дома или с чем-то ей помочь. На базе не хватало свободных рук, но Люк Скайуокер был последним, кого повстанцы хотели взять к себе в команду. Не сделали имени даже рекомендации Биггса о золотых руках и таланте пилота.

Но светлую голову занимал другой вопрос: что случилось дома? Там, на Татуине, когда он слинял на поиски приключений, произошли что-то действительно ужасное. Попытки разобраться не вносили совершенно никакой ясности, разве что только отягощали душу виной. Люк вздохнул, возведя глаза к потолку. АрТу забрали у него ещё вчера вечером, даже пожаловаться было некому.

Юноша никогда не имел особого успеха в выстраивании логических цепочек, но сегодня разум пришел в особое движение. Может, Сила помогала ему в поиске правильных ответов. Словно нынешняя полуправда мало ее устраивала. И Люк думал. Много всяких мыслей он задвигал в дальний ящик: о принцессе, о Хане, об Альянсе. Затем возникла одна похожая на реальность идея, и пришлось цеплять к ней новые и новые последствия и детали.

Разве бы стали имперцы грабить простую ферму? Да и к чему им сжигать трупы, если от живого свидетеля гораздо больше толку. Конечно, Люку наивно и по-детски хотелось верить, что дядя и тетя и под пытками бы не сдали его. Но нашелся бы тот, у кого развязался язык. Теперь Оуэн и Беру погибли, и думать о не свершившемся в прошлом действии — попусту терять время.

Люк постарался вернуться к мысли о том, что штурмовики бы не сожгли их, а расстреляли из бластера. Да и дом рушить никто бы не стал, это ведь только трата времени и ресурсов. А дождаться гуманитарной и любой другой помощи на Татуине — дело непростое. Империя ведь так и не получила власть над Хаттами и их преступной сетью. По крайней мере, так было до того, как Анкхоред заполонили штурмовики.

Выходит, Бен солгал. Не выходило придумать ни одного оправдания этому действию. Люк примерно понимал, чего добивался старик: хотел угнать в Альянс и направить строптивую юношескую горячность против Империи. Раньше ведь Люку было все равно, он ничего не смыслил в политике и совершенно ей не интересовался. Оказалось, что хватило просто ввести наивный разум в заблуждение, чтобы четко направить его мысли против чего-то или кого-то.

Люк прибыл в Альянс, желая отомстить за отца и опекунов. Вопрос о семье всегда считался наиболее приоритетным. Теперь же юноша ничего не понимал. Если Бен уже обманул, чего ему стоило солгать ещё раз? Стоило ли верить, что отца в самом деле убил Дарт Вейдер?

Все смешалось. Дядя говорил про сводного брата одно, Бен — совсем другое. Словно они описывали двух совершенно разных людей. Люк запутался. Он представлял отца героем, но войны клонов звучали как самая невероятная чушь. А россказни о том, что Энакин Скайуокер был пилотом грузового судна, и вовсе смешили.

Люк не знал про отца ничего, кроме имени. Про мать — ещё меньше. Даже не возникало представления, как ее могли бы звать. И никто не собирался приоткрывать завесу тайны.

Юноша сорвался с места, когда на базе зазвучала сирена. Закончилось время, отведенное на жалость к себе. Всё-таки решили начать военную операцию по уничтожению Звезды Смерти. Удивительно, что это произошло так скоро. Люку оставалось только нацепить оранжевый комбинезон, кислотно-выжигающий, раздражающий зрение, словно яд, и скользнуть в ангар базы, где все уже разбежались к своим истребителям.

Хан загружал ящики с наградой на борт Сокола. Люк поспешил приблизиться к нему, чтобы поговорить. Хотелось эгоистично уговорить остаться здесь, рядом. Больше никому не получалось верить. Хан честно слал всех к черту, если по-настоящему хотел, так что не возникало чувства обмана, недосказанности. И даже если бы сейчас он отправил Люка к Хаттам, обидеться бы не получилось.

Чаще всего Хан был прав.

Люк бы тронул его за плечо, но взмыленный нервный вид отталкивал. Чуи казался непривычно молчаливым.

— Уже улетаете? — юноша подал голос первым, заправил светлые мешающиеся волосы назад; вторая рука, скрытая белой перчаткой, держала бело-оранжевый облезлый шлем.

— Я и тебе бы советовал, малой, страшные вещи тут творятся, — неоднозначно высказался Хан, совершенно при этом не выглядя иронично-довольным, как всегда прежде до этого, когда ему удавалось сделать словесный выпад в сторону Альянса.

— Я думал, ты останешься, — наивно продолжил Люк, — будешь сражаться вместе с нами.

— В прошлый раз я едва выбрался с этой штуки, и второй раз я не полезу прямо сарлакку в пасть, — отрезал Соло, захлопнув ящик, — давай с нами, Люк. Чего тебе здесь делать? Тут ошиваются только фанатики и самоубийцы, ни на тех, ни на других ты не особо похож. У тебя ещё есть шанс обзавестись нормальной жизнью, без Империи на хвосте.

Люк прекрасно понимал: понятие «нормальная жизнь» все трактовали по-разному. Он не знал, что хотел услышать, но очевидная правда оказалась сложной и неприятной. И глупая иррациональная злость вспыхнула в душе, словно кто-то бросил в сухостой горящую спичку. Люк наивно верил в то, что все люди — идеалисты, как он сам; что все хотят мира и добра, что каждому есть свое место во вселенной. Он мыслил, как какой-нибудь выращенный во дворце принц. Наивному мальчишке казалось незнакомым желание уберечь собственную жизнь вместо тяги бросаться на амбразуру.

— Я не готов умирать молодым, — заключил Хан, заканчивая с погрузкой, — и тебе не советую.

Это прозвучало рационально, но что-то не давало Люку согласиться на предложение сбежать от всего этого. То были не возложенные на него надежды (хватило бы палец одной руки, чтобы их сосчитать) — нечто совершенно иное.

— Чего тебя так и тянет в бой? Я тебе и так дам пострелять по консервным банкам, это всегда успеется, — Хан уговаривал.

Не напрямую, в своем непримиримом стиле, но очень старательно. Как настоящий друг, который действительно желал добра.

— Люди умрут, Хан, — наконец-то сформулировал юноша свою причину остаться.

Соло поморщился. Конечно, его не тянуло на геройства. Он, видимо, уже насмотрелся, в спасателя поиграл, вот больше и не хотелось. А Люк едва успел покинуть гнездо, даже не оперился, зато мчался летать среди скал в каньоны. Юношеский максимализм затмевал голос разума.

— Каждый день кто-то умирает, и мне бы не хотелось видеть а в списке погибших себя, — он бросил на мальчишку перед собой полный смешанных чувств взгляд и отвернулся.

Люк вспыльчиво предложил другу катиться к черту. Хан, что неудивительно, предпочел Хаттов.

Провожать так товарища в бой — не самая приятная штука. А чего следовало ожидать? Напутственной речи? Юноша быстро остыл, отвлекся, зная, что именно он был неправ. Хан повел себя точно так же, как и любой другой здоровый человек: предложил жизнь вместо очевидного самоубийства. Может, не в самой лучшей форме изложения, но контрабандист не мамочка. Он вообще уговаривать не обязан. Пытался — не получилось. Он сделал все, что мог. Излишнее усердие, вроде бы, Соло совершенно не было присуще. Как, впрочем, и самоубийственный героизм.

Что ж, в бою пришлось непросто. Это Люку везло, как новичку. Остальные таких крепких связей с фортуной не имели, так что добрая четверть едва знакомых пилотов уже обратилась жертвами космической баталии. Тела — скорее из остатки — ещё не утратили свою скорость и рассекали пространство между истребителями.

Люк видел там несколько отчётливо знакомых лиц и поражался тому, как много нужно заплатить за мир. Неужели, джедаи боролись за это — за смерть и разруху, за разрушения? Такие выводы совершенно не укладывались в голове.

— Красный-5, — раздалось из динамика голосом Биггса, — за мной хвост.

— Понял, — размышления так и не пришли ни к какому логическому завершению, потому что защищать своих казалось делом более важным, чем снова и снова мусолить неприятные мысли.

Но Люк не успел. Знакомое судно мелькнуло совсем рядом, а затем — огонь. Пламя вспыхнуло на долю секунды, а за ним последовал взрыв. Остатки чужого крестокрыла пронеслись перед носом собственного, а потом сердце наполнилось болью. На долю какой-то секунды юноша почувствовал смерть, которая сжала шею, но не его. И мир дрогнул, расходясь неприятными искрами.

Люк сжал губы до побеления. Он не мог простить Империи убийства друга детства, которого знал всю жизнь. Биггс, безусловно, не блистал умом, зато какой отвагой обладал. И он не заслуживал смерти, даже такой почетной — в бою. Не получалось поверить: вот такой молодой, не старше двадцати пяти, Дарклайтер улыбался ему, стоя в раскаленных песках Татуина по щиколотку; теперь же его прах болтался в межзвездных пустотах.

Юноша сцепил зубы, выжимая всю скорость из слабенького потрепанного истребителя, игнорируя возмущения АрТу. Он собирался уничтожить эту консервную банку, во что бы то не стало. Да будь эта Звезда Смерти размером со всю Галактику, Люк не мог отказать себе в желании разобрать ее на запчасти, с усердием выдергивая каждый имперский винтик.

Он спасал жизни тех, кто сейчас сидел на Дантуине и не подозревал о беде совершенно. Они ждали там, и их судьба могла оборваться так же скоро и печально…

_Люк не мог оставить их._


	2. Chapter 2

Уничтожение Звезды Смерти обошлось им дорого. Люк даже не помнил, как сделал роковой выстрел, угодивший прямо в шахту. Без прицела, без оборудования. Голос почившего старика словно утянул его сознание в совсем другой мир, где материя имела совсем другую форму. Вот и удалось пустить торпеду прямо в цель — Сила помогла.

Люк уничтожил чертово оружие, освобождая Дантуин и другие миры от скорой возможной погибели. Он не мог описать чувство, охватившее его тогда, в истребителе, когда пришлось мчаться в обратную сторону от взрыва, выжимая все из потрепанного крестокрыла. Казалось, что сердце остановилось, что нельзя вдохнуть, сжигая кислородом легкие, разгоняя по венам кипящую от триумфа кровь.

Битва при Явине стала главной победой Восстания. Она положила начало сложному пути борьбы с Империей, стала почти отправной точкой. Жертва героев, добывших данные о Звезде Смерти, не была напрасной. Свершилось отмщение. Как сказала Лея: «мы наступили Империи на хвост, а скоро наступим на горло!» Довольно гордые слова для человека, который сидел на базе и ждал, когда принесут вести о проделанной работе.

Недолго же длился триумф. Тревогу на базе подняли быстро. А перед ней нашлась ещё беда, которая окончательно всех свела с ума — сообщение от Имперского флота. Оно настигло всех, кто обладал средствами связи, даже дроидов. Не обошло оно и АрТу, который сразу после дешифровки впал в двоичную истерику, кажется. Он недовольно катался по комнате и пищал, пытаясь всеми возможными способами привлечь внимание. Люк не смог проигнорировать. Как и многие другие.

Дроид показал лишь небольшую запись. Место показалось знакомым. Юноша легко узнал ее, Звезду Смерти, хотя обстановка показалась ему немного незнакомой. Затем Люк догадался — капитанский мостик. И тонкая фигурка Леи на нем выглядела чужеродной. На миг перехватило дыхание. Слова звучали со всех сторон, но только от голоса одного создания по спине пробежался холодок. На мгновение в кадре мелькнула черная маска с респиратором. Гладкие поверхности линз отражали планету. «Так вот, как выглядел Альдераан», — подумал юноша. Это место показалось ему по-настоящему красивым. Теперь от этого мира остался только пояс астероидов.

Люк жадно ловил каждое слово, звучавшее на записи. Картинки отпечатывались у него на изнанке век: белое платье, черная маска, моффовские нашивки. В ушах рефреном звучало ужасающее механическое дыхание. На мгновение показалось, что замерло сердце, а жизненно необходимый воздух встал костью в горле. АрТу выключил запись и обеспокоенно прожужжал что-то про сообщение от адмирала Оззеля. Так вот, кто так настойчиво рассылал членам Альянса компромат на Лею!

Юноша догадывался, что фрагмент вырвали из контекста, но это все равно никак не оправдывало принцессу. Она обрекла Дантуин на погибель. Руководствуясь ее словами, имперцы все равно выжгут там жизнь. Звезда Смерти могла только облегчить и ускорить процесс. С ее уничтожением миссию вряд ли отменили. Просто теперь будут расстреливать с бортовых орудий ИЗРов. И Люк не знал, что лучше: быстрая смерть под лазером Звезды или мучительная погибель, растянутая на недели, под гнетом пушек крейсеров.

В оконном отражении мелькнуло бледное еще совсем юное лицо.

***

База наполнилась слухами, хотя люди предпочитали со сдержанной паникой разбирать по кораблям оборудование и эвакуироваться. Люк едва успел выйти, так сразу принялся помогать остальным. Ему с собой и взять-то было нечего, кроме дроида, который в такой ситуации мог позаботиться о себе без помощи человека. АрТу, видимо, многое повидал во время Войн Клонов. Маленький ветеран.

Генерал Додонна принимал непосредственное участие в эвакуации. Он командовал ею, как мог: старались расставить приоритеты сразу и увезти сначала самые важные объекты и людей с базы. Люк сразу же присоединился к его группе. Пользы особой он не приносил, сначала больше мешался под ногами, а потом как-то вошёл в раж. Под его прямым руководством вывезли танки и лазерные пушки.

Когда стали решать, что делать с продовольствием, юноша предложил разбить его на несколько частей. Это звучало разумно: при таком раскладе Империя не могла уничтожить все запасы Повстанцев разом. Даже при потере одного корабля появлялся шанс дожить до гуманитарной помощи от союзников. Люк заботился именно о людях, не желая выяснять, как долго пилоты, разведчики и пехотинцы смогут прожить без еды и воды.

Генерал все хотел звал его, но как-то не нашлось времени подойти. Юноша то и дело возился с теми, кто нуждался в помощи: погружал вещи, следил за тем или другим, просто предлагал, как лучше справиться с какой-то задачей. Работали не только руки, в первую очередь активизировалась смекалка. До окончания сборов Додонна остался без внимания.

Когда же пришло время улетать, стало как-то совсем не до него. Стоящая на возвышении Мон Мотма со скорбным видом и бледным лицом сообщила:

— Началась блокада. Имперские Звёздные Разрушители взяли нас в кольцо, — и это прозвучало как приговор — громом среди ясного неба.

Люди ещё не успели распробовать вкус первой большой победы, как беда свалилась им на головы. Люк испуганно вертел головой и не мог поверить: они в ловушке. Но паника оставила его так же быстро, как и удушила. В голове вдруг прояснилось до противного звона в ушах. Юноша пробился сквозь толпу и вышел вперёд.

— Я отправлюсь разведать обстановку. Возможно, нам удастся эвакуировать хотя бы маленькие суда с наивысшим приоритетом, — энтузиазм явно произвел впечатление на всех, кто сейчас находился в столь затруднительном положении.

Толпа нервно загудела. Затем она выплюнула Веджа Антиллеса, который безо всяких сомнений и страхов озвучил свои мысли:

— Я буду вторым добровольцем.

Следовало разработать план. При условии, что непосредственное командование совало свой нос в дела кого угодно из Альянса, Люк знал: их с Веджем душонки вытрясут за желание помочь. Когда же политиканам, которые ютились в удобных креслах глав оппозиционной организации, не хотелось покомандовать людьми. Однако, сейчас Повстанцы в большинстве своем были слишком напуганы, чтобы слушать и вдохновляться. Лишь малая часть всей толпы в самом деле знала, как действовать. И часть эта незамедлительно приступала к работе, как только появлялась возможность. Они не ждали, когда кто-то откроет рот и скажет «пойди и сделай».

Командованию оставалось сейчас только нервно пучить глаза. Даже если Мотма и пыталась чего сделать, то толку от нее не было никакого. Слушали только бывалых вояк, вроде того же Додонны или адмирала Акбара. Они-то и руководили всей операцией. Хотя непосредственных участников тоже допустили к созданию стратегии.

Они встретились у той самой двери, возле которой Люк впервые услышал про Дантуин. Теперь все знали, что принцесса отправила на плаху невинных, пытаясь выторговать свой дом, родную планету. Образ мученицы разрушился легко, и теперь Лее адресовали косые взгляды все, кому не лень. Она потеряла свою святость, истаял нимб. И та горячность, с какой ее превозносили обычные бойцы, исчезла тоже. Наверное, больно было принцессе падать из рукотворного лживого рая.

Леи не нашлось в комнате. Но огромный голокоммуникатор стоял в центре, словно главная декорация. Люк удивился его непривычным размерам. Это было больше похоже на маленький фонтан, чем на средство связи, но задорно свистящий АрТу подключился к прибору, и сомнения иссякли.

Он выложил ту часть планов, что успел скопировать без повреждения файлов со Звезды Смерти. Нашлось, увы, немного. Ничего из этого не представляло даже минимальной ценности для предстоящей авантюры. Оставалось лишь скрепя сердце строить планы наугад.

Люк постарался довериться своему чутью. Он ведь уже был на Звезде Смерти. При попадании на борт ИЗРа уж смог бы выбраться, наверное. Душа его полнилась тяжелыми сомнениями. Юная крови кипела, жаждала приключений, но разум, едва успевший проясниться после блистательной при Явине, отчаянно пытался сделать заметным весь риск. Шансы вернуться не превышали и десяти процентов, и АрТу не удержался: такая миссия — чистое самоубийство. Ведж промолчал и не стал отнекиваться. Его лицо не выражало ничего, кроме уверенного желания идти до конца. Взгляд же был полон смятения.

Люк же каким-то образом нашел необходимые всем так слова. Он никогда прежде не ловил себя на таком красноречии. Его короткая речь звучала довольно безрадостно, бесперспективно, но воодушевляюще.

— Если мы останемся сидеть и ждать, когда импы спустятся, чтобы всех нас отправить на рудники Кесселя, то нам будет не легче, чем в бою. Но если я умру под обстрелом, зная, что сделал все возможное для своих товарищей, моя совесть будет чиста, — Ведж горячо пожал ему руку.

В глазах напарнике блеснула та же отвага, что теплилась в груди Люка. Все, что им оставалось — верить друг другу.

— Нам стоит держаться на противоположных концах блокадного кольца, — предложил Ведж, и это прозвучало разумно, — чтобы это выглядело как две несогласованные единоличные акции. Вряд ли импы думают, что один истребитель способен прорваться через дефлекторные щиты по меньшей мере двух десяток ИЗРов.

Люк задумчиво пожевал губу. Вряд ли после уничтожения Звезды Смерти командование Эскадры Смерти повело бы себя столь опрометчиво. Они ожидали чего угодно, включая даже рукотворный апокалипсис. Но шанс пробиться все-таки был.

— Нужно найти хотя бы временную базу. Мы сможем продержаться здесь полгода, даже если начнется осада, — Мадин нервно расхаживал по комнате, сложив руки на груди.

Мон поджала губы, глядя на примерное изображение блокадного кольца. Ее выражение лица оставалось нечитаемым, даже Сила молчала, оставаясь непричастной, мол, сам или ответы.

— Надо убираться отсюда, — Мотма нахмурилась, — кто знает, как скоро они соберут вторую Звезду Смерти.

Мадин пожал плечами почти безалаберно, и Люк понял: пока что этого не стоило опасаться.

— Предыдущую строили почти двадцать лет. Новую не собрать ща две недели. Да и эскадра ИЗРов ничем не лучше, — да уж, планету не разнесут, но проблем доставят немало.

Люка и Веджа отправили на разведку быстро, без лишних сборов и слёзных прощаний. Генерал Додонна пожелал им обоим удачи и остался доволен своим коротким напутствием. Лея неверно сверлила глазами издали, трудно было не чувствовать на себе ее взгляд. Хан и Чуи проводили до крестокрыла, пожали ему руки и стояли внизу, на поверхности, пока не исчезли из виду, не превратились в крошечную точку.

Люк знал, что между дефлекторными щитами найдется щель размахом метра в полтора-два. Если повернуть истребитель боком, пройти получится. Главное в этом время не попасть на радары. Но при такой близости бортовые орудия будут неэффективны. СИДы вряд ли успеют достать, если проскользнуть максимально быстро, а потом прыгнуть в гипер. Не запеленгуют уж точно.

На самом деле в операции хотели участвовать все члены Разбойной эскадрильи. Но массовость могла привлечь очень ненужное внимание. Пока Империя думала, что противник совсем отчаялся, возникало гораздо меньше проблем. Но что-то подсказывало Люку: так просто они теперь не отделаются. Рад удалось подорвать Звезду Смерти, имея в распоряжении оборудование, не идущее ни в какое сравнение с новейшими разработками, которые едва успели сойти с верфей Империи.

АрТу не особенно обрадовался виду Эскадры Смерти. Он что-то пропиликал на очевидно бранном двоичном, вырубая все системы после того, как Люк повернул крестокрыл на бок. Одного дроида сенсор мог и не засечь, вот они и надеялись на удачу. И при всем этом, пока истребитель несся по инерции навстречу вражеским звездным разрушителям, юноша больше думал о том, как там Ведж. При условии, что Антиллес имел куда более разнообразный опыт полетов в нестандартных ситуациях, глупое беспокойство Люка обретало новые краски. Его не получалось назвать беспочвенным, но в данной ситуации естественнее было бы переживать за себя и свою шкуру. Однако героизм и отдача заглушали инстинкт самосохранения.

Фортуна благоволила им ровно до середины нужного пути, а потом из ангара выскочило несколько СИДов. Люк не мог увернуться, зажатый дефлекторными щитами с обеих сторон. Но раз его уже заметили, то можно было на полную выкрутить двигатели и выжать из хрупкой машины всю возможную скорость.

Стрелки в истребителях оказались жуткими мазилами. Люк попадал чаще и с закрытыми глазами. Технологические превосходство не дало им никакого преимущества над противником, хотя страз не отпускал вплоть до того момента, когда АрТу задал координаты для прыжка в гиперпространство.

Эскадра Смерти осталась далеко позади. Крестокрыл выбросило в незнакомую систему. По правде говоря, Люк видел не так уж много миров, так что для него каждый первый был незнакомым. Он надеялся расквитаться с этим упущением в скором времени. Сначала вытащит остальных из западни, а потом обязательно попутешествует по Галактике. Мечтательность никуда не исчезла. И был очевидным один факт — Люк оставался ребенком, несмотря на то что его уже удостоили звания героя Восстания. Уничтожить Звезду Смерти оказалось не сложно. Трудности возникли после того, как в Империи зашевелились люди.

Оппозиция до битвы при Явине считалась совершенно незначительной кучкой оболтусов, насколько мог понять Люк. Теперь же противник осознал, какая опасная опухоль выросла на теле новообразованного государства.

АрТу не жалел информации. Да и кто не знал про день Империи, когда штурмовики убирались долой с Татуина на парад в столице. А ещё Люк помнил, что тетя и дядя часто говорили, что он родился в день падения Республики. Уничтожение одного означало создание другого, а вот уж сложить два и два было совсем не сложно.

Люк родился вместе с Империей, а теперь они как-то оказались по разные стороны баррикады.

Еще некоторое время крестокрыл с выключенными двигателями по инерции парил вперед. АрТу молчал, ожидая команд. С трудом получалось заставить свой мозг работать. Он пытался вызвать панику, и Люк чувствовал, как ускоряется от напряжения пульс. Всплеск адреналина настиг его только сейчас, когда все уже закончилось. Удивительно, как разумные в состоянии аффекта могли одолеть до того непобедимого противника. В таком состоянии юноша чувствовал себя беспомощным. Безруким, безногим и даже безмозглым. Только нервная трель дроида вернула его сознание из мира тревог в хрупкое человеческое тело.

— Да, давай-ка просканируем местность, АрТу, — астромех тут же включил свои сенсоры.

Насколько получилось понять, основной его функцией была навигация. Несмотря на то, что дроиды этой линейки использовались преимущественно для ремонта кораблей во время полета, их часто использовали в боевых операциях. Конечно, сейчас такая модель считалась устаревшей, но Люк бы ни за что не посмел назвать АрТу бесполезным, глупым или недостаточно быстро соображающим. На фоне остального технического оснащения Восстания этот дроид казался настоящим сокровищем.

АрТу выкрутил все свои сенсоры и начал сканировать близлежащие планеты системы. Немногие из них находились в пригодной для обитания зоне. Да и находились они не слишком далеко от осаженной базы. Конечно, Люк все равно спустился на поверхность одной. Но он даже не стал вылезать наружу, когда сканеры дроида показали полное отсутствие фауны на планете. Кто знает, какую опасность представляла местная природа. Пришлось убираться отсюда.

Юноша потратил не меньше трех дней, чтобы наконец-то найти более-менее подходящее место. Вернее, место само нашло его. Он совершил посадку на Хоте из-за того, что начал барахлить двигатель. Увы, Люка не приспособили к путешествию в место с такими суровыми климатическими условиями. Даже старенький крестокрыл не генерировал достаточно тепла, чтобы человек чувствовал себя хотя бы относительно комфортно. Ну, естественно, при отсутствии соответствующей одежды.

Сразу после посадки пришлось искать укрытие. Даже поджечь было нечего: только снег, лед и немного мхов да лишайников, которые не особенно-то и горели. В пещере температура ощущалась не такой низкой, но риск умереть от обморожения увеличивался постоянно. АрТу не уставал напоминать об этом и просто умолял улететь. Люк продолжал чинить двигатели в течение суток, иногда залезая на пару часов внутрь кабины пилота, чтобы отогреть немеющие конечности.

Его маленькое разведывательное путешествие было рассчитано недели на две. Но при условии, что требовалось больше энергии и пищи, чтобы не замёрзнуть насмерть, времени оставалось катастрофически мало. Люк надеялся уложиться дней в десять, в идеале хотелось бы и быстрее. АрТу все возмущался, что они забыли в этой дыре.

— Такая яма не приглянется никому, кроме нас, — на очередную тираду об опасности пояснил юноша, — это то, что нужно. Ты сам сказал, что Хота нет на большей части карт Галактики. Это именно то, что нужно.

Пока так казалось, и Люку очень хотелось верить, что так было в самом деле. Он не мог знать: нашел Ведж что-то или нет. Надеяться на других означало сложить ответственность с себя и опустить руки. Люка бы совесть загрызла, если бы он сейчас позволил себе сбежать от того, на что сам и подписался. Он обладал повышенным чувством ответственности перед другими ещё с самого раннего детства.

После того, как удалось покончить с двигателями, юноша собрался обследовать планету с высоты. Даже если АрТу и сказал, что здесь обитали только два вида примитивных животных. Одни из них по праву считалось довольно опасными. Травоядных Люк в расчет не брал.

Уже поднявшись над поверхностью Хота, юноша ощутил неприятную тревогу. Она поднялась где-то в желудке, скручивая его узлом. Дрожь прошла по рукам, сжимавшим штурвал, а потом исчезла. Беспокойство не отступило окончательно, но слегка заглохло. Полеты отвлекали от всех существующих проблем, кроме, разве что, нужды спасать жизни товарищей. Может, Люк не знал их слишком уж долго, не успел ещё толком притереться к ним, не хватило времени слюбиться. Главное, что ему не хотелось, чтобы они погибли. Никто. Даже если кто-то из них желал ему зла.

Осмотр территорий с высоты принес хорошие новости. Как оказалось, здесь уже строили базы и укрепления, а еще можно было найти очень полезные порой в быту обломки кораблей Старой Республики и Империи ситхов. АрТу что-то еще побурчал про войну того времени, но забыл как-то быстро, занятый сканированием заброшенной базы, бункера. По его расчетам подобная постройка могла без труда вместить весь Альянс, что означало только одно: они могли перебросить сюда все свои силы прямо сейчас. Едва ли Империя станет искать их на куске льда в такой глуши. Никак иначе Хот просто не получалось назвать.

К концу своеобразной инспекции стало очень сложно что-то видеть и чувствовать. Поднялась страшная метель, и под вопросом стояла даже посадка крестокрыла на поверхность. Нужно было спрятаться от непогоды и сделать это как можно скорее, потому что на холоде расходовалось больше топлива. Ко всему прочему, АрТу сомневался, что с потерей мощности они смогут преодолеть силу притяжения и выйти в космос, покинуть гравитационное поле планеты.

Снег набивался во все щели, мешал обзору. Люк вообще ничего не видел, кроме налипших комьев на транспаристиле. Истребитель не особенно был рассчитан на полеты в таких природных условиях, здесь обычно использовали другую технику, адаптированную под местный климат. Люк пообещал себе разработать модификации для транспорта, которая хотя бы будет убирать снег. Тратить сейчас драгоценное тепло для прогревания транспаристила было бы неразумно. Возможно, в другом случае он бы попытался, но сейчас оставалось лишь ориентироваться на навигатор и редкие комментария дроида. АрТу вел корабль больше самого пилота.

Самой главной трудностью оставалось отсутствие сна. Люк не мог бросить АрТу одного, прогрев многих систем не был автоматизирован. Постоянно требовались человеческие руки, чтобы не дать заглохнуть то одному, то второму, то третьему. Вероятно, что-то повредилось в системе жизнеобеспечения истребителя, потому что в космосе ведь ничего не отваливалось от холода. Люк полагал, что во время посадки на Хот засбоили системы.

Жизнеобеспечение в крестокрылах вообще оставляло желать лучшего. Его хрупкость нередко лишала пилота жизни: то замыкало бортовой компьютер, то клинило катапультирование и не открывался отсек. Не у всех был световой меч, позволяющий вырезать блокировку и вылететь в пустое пространство. Но в космосе и такое было не провернуть: в отличие от СИДов, где при правильной группировке боец мог пережить десятиминутный контакт с открытым космосом, повстанческие ребята гибли от недостатка кислорода. Даже если бы и встроили функционал, позволяющий при должной подготовке остаться в живых в самой ужасной ситуации, это бы не помогло. Пилоты, все те ребята от пятнадцати до глубоких шестидесяти и старше, большей частью не имели даже толкового образования. Если повстанец хотя бы какую-нибудь аграрную академию кончил, это уже значило, что шансов пережить первый бой у него больше, чем у подростка с задворок, который в первый раз сел за штурвал.

Люку тоже во многом не хватало знаний и подготовки, но зато ему всегда сопутствовала удача. Сила вела его через тернии к звездам. И дроид ему достался неперепрошитый едва стащенный с производства. АрТу знал побольше некоторых бывалых генералов. Система навигации в нем была такой, что даже Дом-Один мог позавидовать такой обширной базе. Она заполнялась рукой человека, который потратил не один год на то, чтобы превратить простого астромеха в идеального компаньона. Ко всему прочему, Люку удалось узнать, что нейросеть АрТу программировали вне соответствия заводским стандартам. Кем бы ни был таинственный предыдущий хозяин дроида, юноша искренне благодарил его за такой подарок.

Несмотря на все возражения со стороны Люка, АрТу все-таки уговорил его подремать хотя бы немного. Пока грелись системы, находилось время прикрыть глаза на пятнадцать-двадцать, хотя этого едва хватало, чтобы перевести дух. После короткого сна только больше болели глаза. Хотелось наконец-то попасть на борт дома и хорошенько отоспаться. Об этом Люк мог только мечтать.

Метель не давала покинуть планету. Казалось, что в такую погоду любое живое существо, даже приспособленное к жизни на Хоте, могло запросто погибнуть от холода. Но в данный момент куда острее стоял вопрос топлива. Приходилось тратить слишком много заправки на то, чтобы держать крестокрыл в рабочем состоянии. Стоило хотя бы на полчаса заглушить двигатели, и машина уже могла и не завестись. Оставалось только под тщательным надзором АрТу вручную прогревать те или иные системы крестокрыла, чтобы не расходовать топливо лишний раз, но при этом не дать чему-нибудь окончательно замерзнуть.

Еще сутки потребовались, чтобы переждать непогоду. Еще трое — чтобы вернуться к своим. Все-таки едва соображающий и страдающий от недостатка сна человек уступал по скорости даже маус-дроиду.

Связи с базой не было совершенно никакой. Империя блокировала все передачи и трансляции. Да и не хватало еще, чтобы враг перехватил весь маршрут Люка. Подобная информация в руках врага не оставляла Альянсу никаких шансов на побег. Так что АрТу сразу пресек любую возможность утечки столь важных данных. Люк собирался лично выложить Мон Мотме результаты разведывательной операции, избегая передачи своих догадок в чужие руки. Напрямую было как-то надежнее. И даже если он параноил, в такой ситуации излишняя предосторожность казалась оправданной. От Люка зависело многое, в том числе жизни людей. И он не собирался подвергать риску кого бы то ни было без особой на то причины.

Приземляться Люк решил по старому плану, хотя в его состоянии это было довольно опрометчивым решением. Кто знает, мог ли он с той же ювелирной точностью скользнуть в крошечную щель между двумя дефлекторными щитами? В любом случае следовало попробовать. Выбора-то особо не было.

В этот раз он вышел гораздо дальше из гиперпространства, чем тогда в него нырнул. Сначала набрал скорость, а потом вырубил двигатели и все системы. АрТу побаловался ионным ретранслятором, чтобы на время отвлечь радары близлежащих ИЗРов от себя и успеть выйти из зоны поражения. Очевидно, что Эскадра Смерти ожидала подвоха. Может быть, время поумерило их пыл и рассеяло внимательность, полагаться на удачу Люк не мог и не хотел. На нем лежала ответственность — он сам ее, без чьего-либо требования, взвалил — за жизни тех людей, что ждали его на планете. Он был уверен: ждали с нетерпением.

Скользя между дефлекторами, Люк удивлялся отсутствию СИДов. Разве не должны были они отправиться по ложному следу, что дал им АрТу? Это ужасно напрягало, и юноша ощущал, как взмокли под перчатками ладони. Он сжимал штурвал пальцами почти до боли, то и дело порываясь щелкнуть на кнопку гашетки. Это не имело смысла: почти все системы отключились уже как минут десять назад. Учитывая, что при этом всем еще стремительно падала температура в кабине пилота, приходилось держать концентрацию только на своей цели и ни на что не отвлекаться. А это давалось не так уж просто.

Вражеский истребитель сел ему на хвост аккурат после того, как крестокрыл покинул зону действия дефлекторных щитов, но все системы в нем еще не заработали. АрТу включал их так быстро, как мог, но из-за холода двигатели заводились не за одну секунду. Времени оставалось все меньше и меньше, и Люк вдруг понял: сейчас его настигнет смерть от рук противника. Он честно боялся умирать, потому что прожил еще совсем не много, не успел насладиться едва начавшейся юностью, никогда не целовал девчонку, так и не стал настоящим джедаем, как его отец, не спас людей, которые ждали его на базе…

Мысль о том, что его слабость будет стоить тысячи жизней вдруг вспыхнула в голове, словно яд. Люк крепче сжал на штурвале руки, словно это могло что-то решить, даже почти скрипнул от напряжения зубами, пока АрТу пытался безуспешно завести двигатели. В спину им понесся беззвучно красный лазерный заряд, грозящий угодить в двигатель. Из ангара ИЗРа справа уже начали вылетать СИДы подкрепления. Радары засекли не меньше полудюжины.

Полсекунды показались внешностью. Люк закрыл глаза и позвал Силу, думая о том, как много надежд уничтожит его поражение, ощутил себя предателем. Если бы только он мог хотя бы немного сдвинуть истребитель…

Крестокрыл тряхнуло, приборная панель заморгала красным, АрТу истерически завопил в своем гнезде, вращая головой-полусферой, словно обезумевший. Юноша распахнул глаза, совершенно не понимая, почему его еще не разорвало на кусочки. Корабль отклонился, даже почти сделал финт штопором, но двигатели все еще оставались выключенными.

— Что за..? — только и смог выдавить Люк, не имеющий совершенно никакого понятия, что за чудо только что произошло.

Выстрел все-таки повредил один из двигателей, и теперь оставалось скрепя сердце уворачиваться от выстрелов СИДовских пушек. Зато наконец-то запустились все системы, АрТу издал ликующую трель, а юноша ухватился за штурвал, как утопающий — за спасательный круг, и рванул прочь, насколько позволяла скорость. Ему нужно было только вогнать этот чертов крестокрыл в атмосферу и катапультироваться, чтобы не выдать местоположение базы вплоть до точных координат и не расшибиться в лепешку.

Люк был хорошим пилотом, но недостаточно опытным, как не был он и хорошо обученным одаренным, так что несколько разрядов лазера все же настигло его уже при входе в гравитационное поле планеты. Но все самое худшее осталось позади. Так казалось. Когда загорелся корпус, юноша дернул за рычаг и вылетел из кабины. Вслед за ним истребитель покинул и АрТу. Добивающий выстрел настиг крестокрыл в стратосфере, и тот распустился цветком обломков и огня у Люка над головой. Взрывная волна ударила в спину.

Он плохо помнил, как достиг поверхности, но по ощущениям это было довольно болезненно. Однако, тратить время на то, чтобы пожалеть себя, юноша не мог. АрТу подпер его, помогая идти. Видимо, рухнул на ногу, теперь передвижение замедлилось. Дроид уже подавал сигналы в сторону базы. Ответа не поступало. Но через четверть часа пешей прогулки Люк наконец-то заметил небольшой грузовой спидер, а следом за ним — лицо Хана, который выступал в качестве водителя.

— Мы в шоке все, до сих пор не знаем, как ты от выстрела ушел, — усаживая друга на пассажирское сидение, взмыленно брякнул Соло, — там все в шоке, Мотма кругами ходит, Мадин вообще взбесился. Но, что удивительно, Лея поддерживает твое триумфальное возвращение так же горячо, как Ведж. Чтоб высочество простой люд считало достойным похвалы — поверить не могу, — он не затыкался, и это так вовремя и удобно отвлекало.

Люк был искренне благодарен даже за такую незамысловатую поддержку. АрТу свистел не менее усердно, чем Хан бурчал совсем рядом, еще над ухом, когда пристегивал к сидению. При условии, что Соло ненавидел любые средства безопасности в наземном транспорте, такая забота поразила до глубины души.

На базе Люку не позволили сначала отправиться в медблок. Дроид осматривал его ногу и грубо посохшую от холода кожу прямо во время рапорта. Он чувствовал себя мухой под микроскопом, окруженный людьми со всех сторон. Ведж долго оспаривал нужду сначала выложить результаты разведки. Ему это казалось гораздо менее важным, чем здоровье пострадавшего от крушения пилота. Увы, в этом отношении его поддерживали только люди, хотя бы раз державшие штурвал крестокрыла. Мотме и Мадину было совершенно наплевать.

— В нескольких близлежащих системах флота почти нет. Полагаю, Империя стянула сюда большую часть сил, какие смогли достигнуть планеты в кратчайшие сроки, — поделился наблюдениями Люк, морщась от того, как на ране — он все же пробил кожу икры через штаны — пощипывала бакта, — если будем достаточно сгруппированными, то сможем уйти. Но расстояние между дефлекторами пропустит только крестокрыл, и то с большим трудом. Потребуются диверсионные группы, чтобы вывести три соседних крейсера из строя хотя бы на время и проскользнуть в образовавшийся проход.

Мадин прервал Люка почти на полуслове и воззрился на него с нескрываемым подозрением. Что его так смущало — загадка. Впрочем, это не имело никакого значения, потому что надо было уже начинать действовать.

— Вашего опыта недостаточно, чтобы строить планы на повстанческий флот, — посетовал Крикс.

Люк не собирался спорить конкретно с ним. Ему казалось, что бывшему имперцу ничего и не докажешь. Эвакуацией все равно в основном руководили генерал Додонна и адмирал Акбар, и они сейчас выглядели достаточно заинтересованными в уже озвученной части плана. Люк лишь сказал то, до чего дошла его не по годам развитая смекалка. В общем и целом, повстанцы отнеслись к такому плану энтузиазму, хоть и слегка настороженно. Но все лучше, чем сидеть в кольце ИЗРов и умирать от голода или сдаться и все равно быть приговоренным к казни.

Люка пригласили на разработку стратегии исключительно потому, что он единственный смог покинуть блокаду. Веджу так и не удалось ее прорвать: его подбили во время попытки пройти мимо, пришлось возвращаться. Проще говоря — Скайуокер оставался единственной надеждой для всех, кто застрял на это куске земли. А еще его популярность росла в геометрической прогрессии. Он сначала уничтожил Звезду Смерти, а теперь совершил настоящее чудо. Всем хотелось здесь верить в Бога и искать икону.

Люк не мог сказать, что он был тем самым богом из машины, которому следовало поклоняться.

Он не отделял себя от других ничем ровно. Даже связь с Силой не делала его кем-то особенным. Он же просто мальчишка с Татуина. Кем бы ни был его отец, Люк не мог повесить на себя достижения родителя. Не он их получил, не ему носить награды и титулы. Только если сам добьется.

— Нужно будет попасть на ИЗРы, — задумчиво озвучил Акбар один из пунктов плана.

Ведж почти сразу вмешался:

— У них, должно быть, после нескольких дней непрерывной подачи энергии уже достаточно нагрелись источники щитов. В таком случае, уже появились «проседающие зоны», — с энтузиазмом начал он, но был перебит Мадином:

— Это так, но крестокрылы не оснащены оборудованием для преодоления дефлекторного поля. Это требует выброса мощностей, которыми эти маленькие суда не обладают. А Палач едва спустили с верфей, полагаю, что во всей Эскадре Смерти уже установлены аналогичные модификации.

— Если замкнуть систему выхода в гиперпространство, ионный двигатель даст достаточный выброс энергии, чтобы проникнуть за дефлекторные щиты, — Люк покачал головой, — но не проще ли заставить их источники питания перегрузиться? Если они будут пытаться отстреливаться с бортовых орудий одновременно с полностью включенными дефлекторными щитами, им придется выбирать что-то одно.

— И они выберут нападение, — подтвердил Мадин, — это хорошая мысль, но слишком много жертв. Если бы мы как-то могли вывести из строя их корпускулярные дефлекторы, то диверсионной группе удалось бы проникнуть на борт ИЗРа.

Люк не мог поспорить с этим. Жизни людей значили для него слишком много, нужно было выдумать авантюру получше.

— У нас есть один почти неработоспособный крейсер времен Республики, можно протаранить им выходом в гиперпространство несколько близстоящих ИЗРов, — извлек Акбар, — но у него нет ни щитов, ни бортовых орудий. Кому-то придется отвлекать СИДы. Да и, если верить данным АрТу, щиты Исполнителя ему не пробить.

— Значит возьмем противоположную сторону кольца, а против СИДов выведем Разбойную эскадрилью. Мы больше не можем ждать, нас отрезали от всех коммуникаций. Что, если с других баз начнут подавать сигналы? Мы их рассекретим, — Мон Мотма казалась непреклонной, но уставшей.

Очевидно, это решение давалось ей довольно сложно. Ведь кому-то еще следовало встать за штурвал посудины и обречь себя на смерть. Затем в голову пришло неожиданное решение.

— А если отправить рулевым дроида? Скопировать его данные, потом загрузим в новую копию, — предложил Люк.

Это всех устроило. Оставалось еще кое-что, что следовало немедленно решить. Юноша поднялся, заправив повязку с бактой под штанину. Ведж собирался броситься ему на помощь, но АрТу подоспел первым, и Люк опёрся на него.

— Разрешите отправиться в рядах Разбойной эскадрильи в этой операции, — быстро и четко выговорил он.

Мон Мотма выражала совершенную усталость. Она перевела свой взгляд на Веджа, который уже был готов выкрикнуть согласие и покачала головой:

— Рискованно. Вы ранены. Мы не можем потерять столь ценного бойца, — Мадин поддержал ее сдержанным кивком.

Генерал Додонна и адмирал Акбар обменялись многозначительными взглядами. Затем Акбар вышел чуть вперёд, ближе к центру.

— Вылет через пять стандартных часов. Будьте готовы, юноша, к этому времени крепко стоять на ногах, — Ведж всё-таки рискнул приблизиться и теперь поддерживал Люка с другой стороны.

— Это будет честью, работать с тобой снова. Ты великолепный пилот, — сказал он.

Люк видел на его лице улыбку. В глазах плескались страх и сомнения. Антиллес не смог выбраться, напомнил себе он, поэтому нужно было внушить ему свою уверенность. Нет непобедимых.

Люк не собирался сидеть в стороне, пока другие бы защищали его от выстрелов. Но пока что он хотел просто поспать. Пяти стандартных часов было более, чем достаточно.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Очень хочу поделиться с вами музыкой, которая у меня идет в ассоциативный ряд с работой  
> Starset -- trials (reimagine)  
> Reuben and the dark -- Woke up a rebel  
> у меня есть целые плейлисты, под которые я пишу, так что я могла бы прикреплять ссылки на них из спотифая или вконтача, если у кого-то есть интерес

Сон всегда хорошо влиял на Люка, даже такая плачевная ситуация не была исключением. Эти пять часов показались раем. Организму, может, и не хватило для полного восстановления, но успела поджить рана на ноге, а в голове наконец-то прояснилось. Люк перестал падать каждые десять секунд в забытье, терять нить мысли, разговора и в целом чувствовать себя настолько уставшим, словно он пытался руками толкать крейсер для передвижения по поверхности какой-нибудь планеты с очень высокой гравитацией.

Он примчался в ангар так скоро, как смог: просто не хватало терпения, чтобы удержаться на месте и дождаться вызова. Люку пообещали новый крестокрыл, но понятие «новый» на базе Альянса всегда отличалось от ожиданий, притом довольно разительно. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что выданное корыто хотя бы летать сможет. Предыдущий истребитель, правда, вышел из строя совсем: сначала сбилась система жизнеобеспечения, а уж после _посадки_ от него оставалось только запчасти собирать. И те на металлолом, даже на ремонт они сгодились бы вряд ли.

Люк рос на Татуине, так что с его стороны жалобы бы звучали неуместно. Хотя как пилот и человек, что-то понимающий в технике, он мог с уверенностью сказать: они летали на аппаратах, которые находились где-то между понятиями «мусор, барахло» и «неудачная конструкторская разработка». Крестокрылы выигрывали только за счёт гипердрайва, все остальное же в них было сделано как-то не иначе, чем простое и незатейливое тяп-ляп. Люк ковырялся в их начинке, и даже проводку там устроили нерационально. Она лежала как-то вихрями и комами — может, конечно, это дело рук предыдущего владельца — и выглядела, как самая худшая работа учеников аграрной академии.

Ведж уже копался в оснащении своего истребителя, когда Люк пришел в ангар. Такая компания внушала немного уверенности: они оба сомневались в этой груде железа с гиперприводом.

— О, ты как раз вовремя, — Ведж утер руки о рабочие брюки и осторожно улыбнулся самыми уголками губ, — давай-ка выдадим тебе в распоряжение новую птичку, — он похлопал собственный крестокрыл по корпусу, как какую-нибудь ретивую лошадь по крупу.

Хан ошивался поблизости, потому что все хотел повидаться с другом, и наличие третьего лица он встретил без энтузиазма. Это отозвалось слабым раздражением в Силе. Люк только усмехнулся, думая, что Хану он всё-таки ещё за свою жизнь должен. Но он чувствовал: их связывал не только долг, что-то большее, нечто гораздо более значимое, чем банальная благодарность.

_Дружба._

Люк подозвал его к себе одним только едва заметным кивком головы, улыбнулся, хотя на его лице выглядело это довольно вымученно. Он мало спал и ел в последние две недели, так что залегшие под глазами тени и слегка запавшие щеки казались обычным делом. Ну, исключительно для него самого. Хана это беспокоило, хоть он виду и не подавал, но в медблоке воду мутил. Ведж открыто выражал свое негодование по поводу того, что «герой восстания тоже человек и требует соответствующего отношения». Люк же не считал себя кем-то большим и важным, так что ему лишь оставалось постоянно настаивать на том, что он в порядке, что госпитализация ему не требуется. Что он ещё повоюет.

Пока он задумался, Антиллес и Соло уже начали препираться. Тема спора прошла как-то мимо ушей, но Люк отчётливо собирался по контексту разговора выяснить, из-за чего же завязалась такая горячая дискуссия.

— Ты свой корабль-то видел? — ехидно спросил Ведж, бросив на Сокол короткий взгляд. — Крестокрылы ему ещё не угодили.

Хан вскинулся и недовольно изогнул одну бровь. Люк выступал в качестве нейтральной зоны и не выбирал ничью сторону. Ему не хотелось бы предавать одного ради другого, эти люди значили для него достаточно, чтобы он не рискнул оскорблять кого-то. В словах Хана по поводу крестокрыла была доля правды, собственно, как и в речи Веджа по поводу Сокола. Отчасти Люк мог согласиться с ними обоими, но в целом имел совсем другое мнение, поэтому молчал, не желая стать крайним в их споре. Зная горячий нрав Хана, юноша понимал: друг способен выкинуть что-то такое. Как и Ведж, который в пылу спора мог без труда наговорить много честных гадостей. Их правдивость не оправдала бы их жестокости.

Люк сам хотел пресечь чересчур разгоревшийся спор, но он прекратился сам собой. Вероятно, у оппонентов иссякли логичные доводы. Нести чушь никто не захотел, и это показалось настоящим блаженством. Люк испытывал истинный дискомфорт, когда кто-то вот так совершенно бессмысленно собачился из-за ерунды. В действительности крестокрылы и их паршивое устройство входило в список насущных проблем, но признавать этого не хотелось. Это было равносильно тому, чтобы сказать: «Я сел на пороховую бочку и только что поджег фитиль!» Энтузиазма ни в коем случае не вызывало.

Ведж повел их по прямой между двумя рядами потрепанных боями истребителей. Немногие среди них выглядели относительно новыми, хотя Люк знал: Повстанцы получили новое оборудование совсем недавно, едва ли раньше полугода назад. Еще не вышли до конца из оборота дугокрылы (позвольте называть так истребители модели U-wing), которые считались больше судами поддержки, чем нормальными боевыми кораблями. Но это не имело никакого значения, потому что они почти перестали использоваться. Крестокрылы обходились спонсорам гораздо дешевле, а получить их оказалось многим легче. Их брали только для академий и почти ежегодно списывали, так как механическая начинка довольно быстро изнашивалась.

Где-то ближе к концу двух неровных шеренг истребителей Ведж повернул влево и остановился у почти новехонького крестокрыла. Все, чем он отличался от едва спущенного с верфей собрата — огромная полоса содранной краски на обшивке. Хан взглянул на него с недоверием, но пока что ничего не сказал.

— Я надеюсь, мне не нужно его ремонтировать? — немного нервно уточнил Люк, подходя ближе и ощупывая голый корпус без цветного напыления.

Смотрелось это довольно печально. Вряд ли при таком повреждении могли пострадать другие системы, но больше умирать от холода и бессонницы не хотелось совершенно. Лучше знать наверняка.

— Вроде, нет, — прозвучало это без пущей уверенности, и Люк невольно напрягся, думая, что ему пытались всучить очередное корыто, — я сам проверял его. Но его предыдущий владелец был таким тупым, что я бы поостерегся того, что он мог накрутить в микросхемах, — «был» прозвучало приговором.

Хана, кажется, это ничуть не смутило. Он относился к таким вещам менее наивно, так что прозвучавший из его уст комментарий показался совершенно присущим контрабандисту с немалым опытом. Люк же все никак не успевал повзрослеть и отделаться от глупого чувства, будто все вокруг такое милое и доброе, почти радужное. Он пытался снять розовые очки, но детские предрассудки намертво вколотили ему в голову опекуны. Вернее, их пассивное отношение к миру, который на Татуине не воплощал честность и законность.

— Ну, потому и был. Но помер же он не во время полета, раз эта штуковина все еще в ангаре? — Хан почти никогда не называл крестокрылы судами или истребителями, считая их чем-то донельзя мусорным.

Времени на болтовню особо не оставалось. Все уже давно начали рассаживаться, группироваться и погружаться. АрТу без лишних вопросов примостился в гнезде выделенного Люку крестокрыла и настойчиво запиликал, привлекая к себе внимание. Ничего не оставалось, как усаживаться за штурвал. Онемевшими от волнения пальцами юноша натянул на себя пилотный комбинезон. Ему придвинули посадочную стремянку.

— Эй, — окликнул его Хан, — давай удачи, карапуз, — он нагло усмехнулся.

Люк хотел выразить свое возмущение, но так и застыл, пораженной излишней искренностью. Судя по тому, что Чуи уже заводил двигатели Сокола, без прикрытия его маленькую птичку не оставят. АрТу это очень даже устроило.

Очевидно, Эскадра Смерти что-то задумала и теперь выжидала. Люк очень сомневался, что глупость, совершенная безумность и самоубийственность этого плана могла шокировать их настолько, что СИДы еще не вылетели из ангаров звездных разрушителей и не постреляли тут всех к чертовой матери.

Никуда не движущийся клин истребителей мало интересовал имперцев. Когда с поверхности планеты поднялись еще два таких же, предчувствие подсказало Люку, что на бортах ИЗРов все-таки зашевелился экипаж. Это заставило его немного понервничать. Внутри все встревоженно всколыхнулось, пальцы сжались на штурвале почти до боли. Кожа взмокла под плотной тканью белых перчаток. Шлем казался тесным, ремни безопасности жали, а в пилотной кабине ужасно не хватало воздуха. Отсутствие обширного опыта порождало липкий страх.

Люк многое пережил за короткий срок. Стоило только покинуть Татуин — все перевернулось с ног на голову. Однако, это ничуть не упрощало восприятия текущей ситуации. Чувство дезориентированности захватило голову, отравляя кровь хуже всякого яда.

«Если я дам заднюю, — с трепетом подумал Люк и почти сразу почувствовал отвращение к себе при этой мысли, — я могу обречь своих товарищей на погибель. Я не могу, — он почти отчаянно покачал головой, сжимая пальцы на штурвале, — я уже повинен в смерти тети и дяди. Нет, — юноша бессильно зажмурился, — нет. Никогда больше!»

Клин истребителей двинулся вперед, навстречу ИЗРам. Позади них зиял, словно черная дыра, Исполнитель. Казалось, если не выжать все из крошечного крестокрыла, тебя засосет в точку бесконечной гравитации. _Тьмы._

Люк чувствовал, как по спине у него бегали мурашки, но не оглядывался и молчал. Уничтожить Исполнитель они не могли, даже если бы вдруг вздумалось. Повстанцы не обладали оружием нужного уровнял для того, чтобы подорвать крейсер, едва снятый с верфей. Вот уж что, а корабли в Империи делали на совесть. Люк сомневался: он думал это с недовольством или гордостью? Возможно, сейчас он не хотел знать правду.

Товарищи перебрасывались шутками по внутреннему каналу связи. Звучало это все чересчур нервно для изображаемого усердно веселья. Тут бы и дурак понял: _перед смертью не надышишься._ Все старались забить тревожные паузы болтовней, но большая ее часть звучала довольно бессвязно. Люк ни улавливал ни одной мысли, пока в голове у него колотилось набатом: «Не дай никому умереть». Он снова пытался взвалить на себя больше, чем мог, но меньше, чем требовали. Между собой и другими выбор всегда падал на тех, кто нуждался в помощи.

Люк чувствовал неистовое давление тьмы со всех сторон, будто кто-то сверлил его взглядом. Он не мог сказать, что оно его душило. Данное ощущение с трудом поддавалось даже каким-то субъективным описаниям, не получалось четко сформулировать его у себя в голове. Просто дрожь на кончиках пальцев и холодный пот под кислотно-рыжим комбинезоном. И шлем-тиски, который сдавливает голову в своих искусственных объятиях. Люк поморщился и немыслимыми усилиями сдержался от того, чтобы выругаться с привычным Татуинским выговором.

_Он не имел никакого права показывать страх._

Несмотря на то, что пилот, уничтоживший Звезду Смерти, обрел невиданную популярность среди простых бойцов Альянса, немногие питали надежды, что он успеет разнообразить биографию новыми подвигами. Люк не мог винить их в присущих любому разумному сомнениях. Он тоже не мог в себя поверить. При этом всем наиболее отчаянные повстанцы взяли в привычку возводить культ. Среди них удалось бы разыскать настоящих ветеранов. «Вероятно, они знали отца», — думал Люк и пожимал плечами. Он бы с радостью равнялся на неизвестную ему фигуру, но туманные рассказы безумного старика не дали ему никаких толковых разъяснений. Друг, пилот, джедай — это все лишь общие черты, которые в то время были присущи многим. Равнозначно тому, что Бен бы сказал: «Твой отец был отец».

Люк много отвлекался, пока АрТу без вопросов согласовал курс в соответствии с остальными. Прошло не больше пяти минут, а он успел подумать о всяком понемногу, и теперь его слегка отпустило тревожное предчувствие смерти. «Не сегодня», — пообещал он себе.

А затем орда СИДов появилась в зоне видимости и на радарах, и кто-то в динамике почти истерически засмеялся.

— В рассыпную! — крикнул Ведж, и Люк только успел дернуть штурвал и прибавить скорости, как несколько лазерных вспышек просвистели поблизости.

АрТу разразился, очевидно, бранью. Это немного расслабляло. С поверхности планеты начал подниматься побитый со всех сторон, как ни глянь, крейсер. Держался на воздухе он довольно неуверенно, словно его качало от ветра. И дурак бы понял, что пострадали стабилизаторы. И СИДы даже не рвались стрелять в него, преследуя истребители повстанцев, как охотник преследует жертву.

Выходит, рыба заглотила наживку?

Люк не собирался делать слишком поспешных выводов, не желая обмануться своими же фантазиями. Он до боли сжимал штурвал, готовый в любое время нажать на гашетку. Дроид мужественно следил за обстановкой и даже особенно не шумел. Очевидно, он за свою долгую жизнь успел побывать в переделках многим хуже. Нынешняя ситуация, казалось, его даже немного забавляла. АрТу встречал трудности с энтузиазмом и ликовал, как живой пилот, когда кому-то из Разбойной эскадрильи удавалось попасть во врага.

— У меня хвост! — прозвучал в динамике снова голос Веджа, и Люк без раздумий повернул в его сторону.

Называть такую толпу позади себя «хвостом» — невероятное преуменьшение. Видимо, имперцы уже успели понять, кто командовал, а потому решили без промедления обезглавить повстанческий отряд. Может, они даже прослушивали передачи Альянса. Люк тут же переключился на другую частоту, с тем же успехом выходя на канал Антиллеса.

— Жди, скоро буду, — отрапортовал юноша и крутанул штурвал, выходя в штопор.

АрТу на такую выходку пропищал что-то донельзя ворчливое. Люк еще не до конца научился понимать своеобразный двоичный язык астромехов. Когда приходилось думать о том, что страх мог стоить Веджу жизни, руки больше не дрожали.

Едва ли бы крестокрыл справился с полудюжиной СИДов, но отступать было поздно и некуда. Если Люк и собирался погибнуть, то лучше в бою. Он уклонился от двух выстрелов и приготовился к почти лобовому столкновению. Противник ощутимо превосходил числом. Юноша молился с добела сомкнутыми губами, молча, надеясь, что кто-нибудь услышит его голос. В прошлый раз повезло ведь чудесным образом.

Ведж ушел в мертвую петлю и кое-как отстрелил один черный истребитель. СИД вспыхнул огненной розой и остался в космической пустоте парящими в невесомости обломками. Люк стыдливо отвел глаза от вылетевшего из рванувшей кабины пилота шлема. Антиллес почти всегда стрелял на поражение. Но даже это умение не избавило его от преследователей. Оставалось только приготовиться ко встрече со смертью.

Чудо снизошло на них в лице Хана Соло, который, лавируя между обломками подбитых СИДов, нагнал два отрезанных от путей к отступлению крестокрыла в два счета. После финта, позволившего Соколу уйти от очереди лазерных вспышек, контрабандист сам дал залп с орудия и уничтожил не меньше двух вражеских истребителей. В другое время Люк бы закричал от восторга, но сейчас он мог только сдавленно выдохнуть, ощущая холодное дыхание смерти затылком. Даже если погибель минула их в эту секунду, поле боя она еще не покинула. Пир ждал ее совсем скоро.

— Смотрю, вы тут без меня, как без рук, — отшутился Хан, зависая поблизости и не прекращая огня.

— Цены б тебе не было, Соло, если б не твой дурацкий рот, — фыркнул Ведж беззлобно, хотя а голосе его скользила некоторая благодарность, тщательно прикрытая язвительностью.

Хан рассмеялся.

— Поверьте, мой рот — оружие похлеще бластера или даже целой батареи ионных пушек, — он с удовольствием хвастался, и Люк представлял его донельзя довольное лицо, украшенное снисходительной усмешкой.

— Заговоришь кого-нибудь до смерти, мы уже поняли, — вклинился Скайуокер, на долю секунды освободившись от леденящего душу оцепенения.

Наконец-то крейсер поднялся на орбиту планеты и стал держаться на ней намного устойчивее. Затем он начал двигаться вперед. Пришлось убраться с линии огня, чтобы не стать случайными жертвами. СИДы же не заинтересовались республиканской рухлядью и продолжили гонять крестокрылы с прежним усердием.

В сердце Люка все сильнее разгоралась прежде хрупкая надежда. Он отмахнулся от тяжких раздумий и полностью отдался полету, иногда едва не подпрыгивая в кресле от удовольствия. Это была его стихия: сжимать штурвал, жать на гашетку, уходить в штопор от залпов орудий врага. Все эти действия шли от сердца, разум здесь только разве что помогал избегать смерти и следовать утвержденной стратегии.

Люк летал, и, если бы в космосе дул ветер, он бы непременно запутался в светлых волосах. Адреналин задавил недавний страх, и тот пал в зачатке. Скайуокер в космосе — рыба в воде, и так нередко говорил дядя. Не возникало сомнений: талант в этом деле достался Люку от таинственного отца, который существовал в чужих воспоминаниях.

— Отходим на условленную дистанцию, — скомандовал Ведж, и АрТу послушно выжал двигатели на всю, пока пилот отстреливался. Вот уж что, а в самом финале стать жертвой лобового столкновения Люк не хотел однозначно.

Когда крейсер расколол вражеские ИЗРы на части, СИДы наконец-то переполошились. «Поздно вы, — подумал юноша, — все равно, что метаться в пасти сарлакка». Он был рад знать, что никто из Разбойной эскадрильи особенно не пострадал. Немного помотало, но о жертвах еще не сообщалось. Люк надеялся, что с их стороны обошлось без погибших. Мечтать об этом в бою было довольно наивно и даже глуповато, но он не мог смириться с мыслью, что люди должны умирать за право голоса. Галактика напоминала ему один большой Татуин, где выигрывал сильнейших. До тех пор, пока на горизонте не возникал кто-то умнее, кто вместо кулака мог воспользоваться виброножом.

Главный закон на хаттских землях гласил: «Среди выживших честных нет». Люк надеялся найти в их числе хотя бы особенно удачливых, себя, например. Ему хотелось сохранить чистоту совести вместе с жизнью. Вероятно, честь значила даже больше.

Разбойной эскадрилье оставалось прикрывать повстанческий флот до полного отхода в гипер. Даже если блокаду удалось разорвать, это лишь половина дела. Враг не настолько глуп, чтобы пустить все на самотек.

Люк легко уходил от преследования, лавируя среди обломков ИЗРов. А потом появился _он_. Этот СИД, заметно отличающийся от остальных, врезался в память ещё в прошлый раз. Это ведь он едва не подбил Люка у Звёзды Смерти.

Холодом сжалось горло, будто кто-то мог придушить на расстоянии. Юноша нервно втянул носом воздух, уворачиваясь винтом от очереди лазерных зарядов под визг АрТу. Сердце ушло в пятки. Этот имперский пилот был невероятно искусным. Никто не мог сравниться с его уверенностью и мастерством, даже Хан, обширный опыт которого давал много различных преимуществ.

Люк чувствовал тьму кожей, словно создание, управлявшее модифицированным СИДом, касалось его сквозь космическую пустоту. Это чувство казалось необъяснимым и одновременно совершенно очевидным. Нетрудно было вспомнить его. _Вейдер._ У Люка внутри все похолодело от ярости. Старик Бен, вероятно, знающий всю правду, пал от его руки. Единственный человек, способный ответить на все вопросы, канул в лету.

«Он чувствует меня, — догадался Люк, — как и я его. Неужели, он пришел сюда только за мной? Разве Империи уже известно, что я разрушил Звезду Смерти? Мон говорила, что мое имя никуда не просочилось, — эти мысли, однако, страшно его встревожили, — я ведь подвергаю опасности всех!» — этот вывод ужаснул его, поразил до глубины души.

Юноша вывернул штурвал, ныряя в мертвую петлю и надеясь сесть Вейдеру на хвост. Тот поступил гораздо умнее и держался на достаточном расстоянии для попадания. Он не преследовал, скорее шпионил. И Люку это совсем не понравилось. Холод впился в его пальцы так, словно у крестокрыла снова забарахлила система жизнеобеспечения. Но АрТу уверял в совершенно противоположном: все функционировало в штатном режиме, как на тренажере. А мороз продолжал пробираться под пилотную форму, пока сосульками-пальцами не сжал сердце.

На миг Люку показалось, что его придавило крейсером: так сильно схлопнулись его легкие. И ужас, внушаемый ему словно извне, зазвенел в каждой клеточке тела сиреной. Получалось только на невменяемом ментальном уровне подавать сигналы бедствия.

— Люк! — кто-то позвал его из динамика, но не получилось угадать голос. — Крифф, у тебя ведроголовый на хвосте!

Разум не подчинялся желанию что-то ответить. По выговору легко узнавался Хан, но его тон звучал так непривычно, взмыленно, даже отчасти по-настоящему обеспокоенно, что не вышло сходу узнать его.

АрТу выжал двигатели, немного тряхнуло, и Люка почти отпустило это чувство безотчетной паники. Это было хуже всего на свете, что мальчишка уже успел пережить, и теперь он только ошарашенно сжимал дрожащие пальцы.

— Почему он не нападает? — озадаченно поинтересовался Ведж. — Давай я попробую снять его, — горячо предложил он.

Люк покачал головой, хотя этот жест не имел никакого смысла. Собеседник не видел его. Наконец, вернулась возможность внятно говорить, хотя все еще ощущалось неприятное онемение в языке. Словно кто-то на несколько минут вырвал мозг из черепной коробки, а теперь положил на место и не удосужился присоединить его нормально.

— Нет! — сразу запротестовал Скайуокер. — Если ему нужен только я, то подвергать риску остальных нечего. Все в порядке. Он стрелял только один раз, а теперь висит на хвосте, как нянька, — несуразное сравнение немного развеселило остальных, — долго там еще?

— Мы почти закончили, — сказал Ведж и прерывался на мгновение, очевидно, связываясь с командованием для уточнения деталей, — будь готов к выходу в гипер в течение десяти минут.

— Слава звездам, что импы не научились еще отслеживать траекторию гиперпрыжков, — с облегчением брякнул Хан, вероятно, думая, что все уже закончилось, — Люк?

Не понимая, с чего вдруг его имя было произнесено с такой вопросительной и обеспокоенной интонацией, юноша неловко промычал что-то невнятное и явно непохожее на ответ. Тут подключился обратно Ведж и при этом всем смачно выругался.

— Ты тоже это видишь? — видимо, у него уточнил Соло, а, получив утвердительный ответ, сопроводил наблюдаемое им явление бранью. — Малой, уходи оттуда! Сворачивай, быстро сворачивай! — Антиллес вторил ему изо всех сил.

Люк не понимал, в чем проблема. Его окружали обломки СИДов и ИЗРов, в этой зоне едва ли кто-то мог нормально маневрировать. Двигаться приходилось с черепашьей скоростью, чтобы не задеть чего. Вейдер сохранял дистанцию и следовал за целью, повторяя все движения, словно отражение в зеркале.

— Да вали ты оттуда уже, вот упертый! — не унимался Хан. — Он гонит тебя к Исполнителю. Они затянут тебя в ангар абордажным лучом, и ты покойник!

Теперь все наконец-то стало ясно. И сразу же возникла проблема: уйти Люк мог только перпендикулярно вверх относительно своей текущей траектории. Со всех сторон его окружали корабельные обломки, столкновение с которыми на высокой скорости не сулило ничего хорошего. Может, давить вверх под прямым углом было и не самым умным путем, но в данном случае выбирать не приходилось.

Юноша выкрутил двигатели на всю мощность, но не сдвинулся и на метр. Топливо сгорало, системы нагревались, но никакого движения. Вместо этого крестокрыл даже немного потянуло назад, и Люк с ужасом понял: Вейдер использовал Силу, чтобы не дать ему уйти. Кровь стыла в жилах от мысли, что выбраться так просто едва ли получится. Ребятам некогда, они сами мучаются с СИДами. И вот уж им не хватало наживать еще проблем.

— Какого черта ты делаешь?! — совершенно ошарашенно поинтересовался Хан. — Ты как задницей вперед летишь вообще?

Люк постарался дернуть штурвалом, но качнуло его совсем незначительно. Оставалось только чертыхнуться. АрТу залился трелью в попытках выжать из двигателей больше мощности, но крестокрыл будто затянуло абордажным лучом. Оставалось только подумать, что хуже уже быть не может, как прямо перед носом истребителя просвистели лазерные выстрелы.

Крестокрыл потянулся назад, уходя с линии огня. Люк ощутил давление Силы, и его руки пробрало дрожью. Так много тьмы. Она не ранила, скорее просто пугала, казалась одновременно знакомой и нет. И от этого чувства стыла кровь в жилах. На мгновение показалось, будто сильная рука ситха сжалась на горле, и Люк беспомощно коснулся руками шеи, не находя там смертельного прикосновения. Он все равно не мог вдохнуть, беспомощно открывая и закрывая рот.

« _Что это за чувство?_ »

Но нападение двух СИДов прекратилось так же неожиданно, как и началось. Корабли отклонились от курса и исчезли с глаз долой. Люк вздрогнул, пытаясь сбросить с себя оцепенение. Он ощущал себя до костей продрогшим, словно кто-то зарыл его на Хоте в сугроб и оставил на пару лет. Наверное, в отражении он бы увидел свои синие губы и не менее синие испуганные глаза.

АрТу обеспокоенно засвистел, выключая двигатели, чтобы не сжечь их к чертям. Отсутствие сопротивления заставило крестокрыл двигаться в обратную сторону ощутимо быстрее. Его будто бы притягивал огромный магнит, наверное, размером с добрую Звезду Смерти. Это, впрочем, не имело никакого значения, потому что Люк чувствовал Вейдера каждой клеточкой своего тела. И если в прошлый раз все инстинкты кричали ему об опасности, то сейчас паника разбавлялась чем-то еще, но оно казалось довольно смутным и аморфным.

Люк предпочел довериться своему разуму и все-таки держаться от Вейдера подальше, даже если сейчас он просто физически не мог отсюда убраться. Выжимать мощность из истребителя было пустой тратой сил и времени, а еще необходимого для гиперпрыжка топлива. Из-за перегрева забарахлил модуль связи. Кто-то неразборчиво шипел в динамике, не получалось разобрать ни слова. Да и строить грандиозные планы, будучи пойманным в ловушку, не слишком-то умная затея.

Но сумрачные объятия тьмы вдруг исчезли. Люк почувствовал свободу от оков, которыми связал его Вейдер, а потому без всяких сомнений скомандовал АрТу включить двигатели и рванулся вверх петлей. Наконец-то исчезли помехи в соединении.

— Я подбил его! — уверенно вопил Ведж.

Люк не мог оглянуться назад, но почему-то знал: это правда. Еще он не сомневался, что Вейдера задели несерьезно. Он успеет приземлить свой улучшенный СИД, даже если Антиллес сядет ему на хвост и будет провожать выстрелами вплоть до самой поверхности.

— Уходим, пока у нас есть шанс! — скомандовал Ведж. — Можем успеть сесть в ангар Дома.

Люк послушно выкрутил штурвал. Он чувствовал слишком много смятения. Мысли казались ему сложными и запутанными, любые рассуждения заводили в тупик. Одни выводы противоречили другим. Ощущение полного непонимания происходящего вгоняло в такое отчаяние, что хотелось побиться головой о приборную панель в надежде избавиться от этой сложной борьбы здравомыслия с природным чутьем, наверное, даже с зовом сердца.

Люк совершенно отрешился от происходящего в реальности, сосредоточившись исключительно на внутренних размышлениях. Он даже не мог вспомнить, как посадил крестокрыл в ангаре, как выбрался наружу и просто уселся на стремянку для пилотов. Все вокруг копошились, а он с совершенно непередаваемым выражением лица пялился на пол возле своих сапог. АрТу без вопросов приютился поблизости, словно боясь потерять хозяина из виду.

«Это не может быть правдой, — думал Люк, сцепив пальцы в замок, умостив руки на коленях, — но у меня нет никакого другого объяснения. Это абсурд, — он покачал головой, словно пытаясь выбросить из нее все вгоняющие его в заблуждение мысли, — Вейдер отдал приказ не травмировать мой корабль. Я был слишком близко от луча захвата, даже критическое повреждение не смогло бы меня убить, — юноша поджал губы, — он как будто бы хотел забрать меня _по-хорошему_? Ну и бредятина, звезды…»

От размышлений его отвлек Хан, довольно грубо тряхнув за плечо. Он смотрел на него снизу вверх, излом губ выражал привычную усмешку. Несмотря на все это, какая-то часть контрабандиста выражала беспокойство, особенно его сжимающиеся на оранжевом комбинезоне пальцы. В конце концов, не выдержав странного, даже в некотором роде гнетущего молчания, Соло спросил:

— Ты как, в порядке, малой? — он нагнулся, чтобы быть ближе к собеседнику, и Люк нашел эту своеобразную заботу в какой-то мере приятной, даже улыбнулся, чтобы выразить свое удовольствие, тряхнул лохматой головой и наконец-то поднялся.

Рядом с Ханом он ощущал себя маленьким, но постепенно это чувство становилось все более малозначительным. Разница в возрасте, боевом опыте и даже росте не создавала никаких препятствий. То, что Соло время от времени подтрунивал над ним и давал странные, иногда неуместные от слова совсем прозвища, почти не напрягало. Это было неотъемлемой частью их общения. Не возникало ощущения, будто Хан смотрел на нового товарища свысока или судил его слишком строго. Но он и не нянчился, вот уж чего ему было не присуще, так это излишняя мягкость. Это Люк усвоил сразу.

Хоть принцесса и считала контрабандистов неблагонадежными, юноша полностью не соглашался с ней в этом отношении. Род деятельности редко определял истинную природу человека. Люк знал, каково это: быть закованным в цепи обстоятельств. Не все имели сразу тысячи возможностей и путей, как Лея. Приходилось искать себе место под солнцем. Хан рассказал о себе не так много — вообще ничего, если точнее — но он все равно успел показать и хорошую сторону своей натуры. Если человек ценил что-то больше денег, его нельзя было считать полностью бесчестным и потерянным.

Пилоты суетливо перебирались из ангаров по каютам. Кто-то с постной миной грыз паек. Было в этом что-то по-своему притягательное. Эти люди жили так, будто война никогда не заканчивалась. Насколько Люк узнал из информационных баз АрТу — они оказались невероятно обширными — Альянс только недавно наконец-то приобрел какой-то вес в качестве блока оппозиции. Прежде все повстанцы представляли собой лишь кучку республиканцев, сражающихся за идею. Они могли только разве что языком молоть.

Люк считал себя тем, кто на самом деле начал Галактическую гражданскую войну. Его выстрел стал сигналом о начале новой эры. Хорошей или плохой — пока никто не знал. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что конфликт кончится настолько скоро, насколько это вообще возможно. Любая война уносила жизни. Люк не хотел, чтобы все эти смерти были напрасны и по-настоящему сожалел, что никак не мог их отменить.

— Ты какой-то совсем задумчивый, — снова одернул его Хан.

— А? — Люк даже не сразу понял, что обращались к нему. — Все нормально, просто так много событий. Трудно переварить с непривычки.

— Испугался Вейдера после того, как тебя чуть на сожрал помойный монстр на Звезде Смерти? Странная расстановка приоритетов у твоего инстинкта самосохранения, — Соло рассмеялся, хотя что-то во всей его фигуре выражало сокрытые сомнения.

«Если бы он у меня в самом деле был, я бы ни за что не оказался здесь», — подумал Люк и выдавил из себя неловкую улыбку.

Хан тоже понял: _что-то во всем этом было определенно не так._ И им обоим это не нравилось. Хотя вслух выражать свои сложные тревоги они не стали. Терять время на размышления о всякой мистике сейчас было бы глупо. Оставалось только не терять бдительность, держать ухо востро.

— А куда мы летим? — после странной напряженной паузы все-таки спросил Люк. — Объявили курс?

Хан развел руками:

— Никакого понятия не имею. Мне вообще наплевать, куда, лишь бы подальше от Эскадры смерти и проклятых импов, — он поморщился, — и тебе того же мнения придерживаться советую. Может, проживешь подольше.

Очевидно, это означало что-то вроде «надеюсь не увидеть твои похороны в ближайшие пару лет», Люк уже успел свыкнуться с повадками нового друга. Странности не имели значения, если они не несли в себе угрозы. И в данном случае оставалось доверять только себе и, может быть, дроиду.

Солнце войны окончательно взошло. Никто не знал, когда ждать судьбоносного заката.


	4. Chapter 4

Люку на самом деле было совершенно точно все равно, куда они летели. Дом-Один двигался по так и невыясненному направлению в течение нескольких суток. В это время нормально получалось только спать и есть, и то не всегда. Паршивые сложные мысли в голове всё-таки не укладывались.

Люк сгорал от желания абстрагироваться от мира, полного страстей и интриг. Ему хотелось не путаться в пустых недомолвках, тяготиться чередой ошибочных поступков из-за заблуждения, а всего лишь знать правду. Какой бы она ни была жестокой. Наверное, поиски истины были неотъемлемой частью любого человека. Люку не доставало учёности, чтобы уверенно это сказать.

Успокаивал звук воды. Никогда прежде Люк не знал об этом, потому что у него не было возможности видеть перед собой озера или реки, водопады и прочие чудеса природы. Он жил в пустыне столько, сколько себя помнил, и там единственная музыка — вой песчаной бури. Она билась в низкие окна, заглаживала местами ещё блестящий корпус спидера до грязного матового красного, который мягко скользил под пальцами.

Люк слушал шум воды почти все время. Мелодия природы прерывалась только тогда, когда АрТу надоедало стоять рядом с кроватью. Он все улюлюкал о чем-то своем, чем-то важном, но Люк плохо понимал его речь. Конечно, теперь он мог ответить на какие-то реплики, потому что примерно понимал их значение, но только примерно.

Вода, ее странное бульканье, ее мягкие звучные переливы заглушали мысли о доме. И даже так Люк снова и снова прокручивал в памяти жгучий свет двух солнц, ощущение раскаленного песка под ногами, сухой воздух, будто испитый жителями Татуина до дна. Он помнил влагоуловители, которые в последнее время постоянно чинил, помнил голубое молоко, которое всегда давала тетя на завтрак. Помнил три могильных камня. Знал, что одна могила была пустой. Энакина Скайуокера, его отца, не хоронили в песок. Даже если этот человек действительно погиб — во что Люк верил с подозрением — его останки не покоились у фермы Ларсов.

Дядя всегда говорил: «Мы едва знали твоего отца. Я видел его всего раз в жизни». Кем была его мать — мог нашептать только ветер, сводя с ума своим шелестящим голосом, гоняя песок под ногами, путаясь в волосах. Наваждению и искушению Люк уже не верил давным-давно.

Он проводил почти все время, предаваясь нездоровой ностальгии. И, что удивительно, его никто не дёргал. Люк собирался, непременно собирался добраться до Мон Мотмы, рассказать ей о Хоте. Сейчас просто не находилось сил. Если не было дела, которым можно было занять голову и руки, тоскливые мысли одолевали незамедлительно. Люк не мог справиться с грустью. Он скучал по дому, по нежным рукам тети, по друзьям. От всего этого у него остались только воспоминания, которые больше отравляли жизнь, чем дарили покой. Он продолжал нервничать, будто бы мог что-то изменить. Смерть, увы, людей не возвращала из своих объятий никогда. Все, что оставалось сделать — встретиться с ними на обратной стороне.

Люку отчасти нравился этот покой. Он проводил так много времени наедине с собой, как никогда прежде. Сразу нашлось, о чем подумать. АрТу с удовольствием снабжал его всякой разной информацией, показывал записи времён Войн Клонов. Чаще всего, правда, прокручивал вырезки из каких-то сенатских обсуждений. В одной из лож даже удалось узнать Мон Мотму, а в ещё одной — Бейла Органу. Лея, к слову, с ним не имела ничего общего ни в чертах лица, ни в словах. Она не умела с тем же успехом, что отец, разжигать сердца.

Однако, на проекции почти все время показывали только одного человека. Люк никогда не слышал о ней, об этой великолепной женщине, чья речь могла сравниться одновременно с грохотом канонады и со звоном бьющего из-под земли ключа, его мягким журчащим пением. От каждого ее слова у Люка бежали мурашки по спине. Сила звучала в ее голосе, та необъятная мощь великого разума и большого сердца. Казалось, что никому и никогда не достигнуть ее высот. Ее имя прозвучало всего раз, ее назвали «сенатор Амидала». Люку почему-то казалось, что не этим именем родители нарекли ее при рождении.

Лицо сенатора Амидала выглядело очень знакомым, словно приходилось видеть его каждый день. Это смущало, запутывало. Люк не сомневался, что эту женщину он никогда не знал, умом понимал. Сердце же говорило ему об обратном. Не хотелось быть обманутым собственным желанием иметь кого-то столь же великолепного, как Амидала, в знакомых.

— А что с ней случилось, АрТу? — не сдержав любопытства, всё-таки спросил Люк.

Он свесился с кровати впервые да несколько часов, волосы его спутались, глаза горели в приглушённом сете комнатки-каюты. Ему не нашлось ещё места в казармах, словно его уши пытались держать как можно дальше от бесконечных армейских слухов. Это не имело значения, сейчас все его желания ограничивались только тем, что юноша жаждал удовлетворить свое любопытство. Он задал вопрос, и теперь неловко смотрел на дроида во время паузы.

АрТу издал сложный медленно гаснущий к концу звук. Чем-то он напоминал собачий вой, только слишком механический. Эмоций в нем было не меньше, чем в человеческом плаче. Наконец, астромех включил следующую голопроекцию, и Люк снова увидел _ее_.

Сердце, кажется, просто перестало биться на мгновение. Прекрасное лицо не утратило своей красоты, но как-то побелело, замерло в выражении полного спокойствия. Набуанские ритуалы славились своей вычурностью и пышностью, но это… словно погибла целая планета. Людей отравлял яд утраты, и в их глазах, безжизненных, темных, как войды, как космические пустоты, не было ничего. _Совсем ничего_.

Люк хмурился, чувствуя себя не в порядке. В груди у него заскреблись скорбь и тоска, завозились, впиваясь в сердце длинными когтями. Словно кто-то вырвал из груди душу и осталась только зияющая дыра, бездонная. Протяни руку — навсегда окажешься скован в темнице боли.

Руки Амидалы были сложены на животе, на очевидно круглом животе. Она обнимала его тонкими пальцами, выражение предсмертного спокойствия, застывшее на ее лице, наверное, на всю жизнь врезалось Люку в память. Он жалел, что не мог прикоснуться к ней, согреть ее ладони своим живым теплом, разжечь огонь в ее теле. Спасти ребенка, которого она, наверное, очень хотела.

Люк бессильно сжал руки в кулаки, не отрывая взгляда. Его безумное внимание занимала только _она_ , объятая складками синего платья. В, верно, мягких кудрях ее волос прятались белые бутоны незнакомых цветов. Не получалось понять, как человек, излучающий всем своим видом жизнь, мог погибнуть вот так вот просто. Никакая болезнь не оставила отпечатка на ее лице, никакая рана не врывала из ее груди последний вздох. Что-то другое, необъяснимое, сокрытое от человеческих глаз. Что-то грязное, темное. Если бы Люк знал, кто отнял жизнь это прекрасной женщины, он бы без раздумий нашел его и свернул ему шею голыми руками. Он не мог объяснить себе — почему, но это желание сжигало его изнутри. По венам катилась раскалённая и отравленная яростью кровь.

Но злость быстро сменилась скорбью. Люк опустил ладонь на полукруглую металлическую голову дроида и постарался хотя бы немного ободрить его. Но почему вдруг АрТу так расстроился? Разве он не принадлежал Лее?

Видимо, астромех понял, что хотели спросить. Похоронная картинка сменилась другой. Люк с без труда узнал Амидалу снова, только в этот раз она была ещё меньше ростом, а ее лицо ещё не утеряло детских округлых черт. Ей вряд ли исполнилось больше пятнадцати к тому моменту, когда сделали запись.

Ее тонкие руки, полные той опасной юношеской силы, которой обладал и сам Люк, натирали металлический корпус. Удивительно, что дроиды никогда не менялись. Скайуокер приподнял уголки губ в тоскливой едва заметной улыбке, переводя взгляд с голографии на АрТу и обратно.

— Она была твоей хозяйкой.

Люк не спрашивал, он это понимал. И вместе с этим теперь осознавал, почему АрТу всякий раз тревожился от просьбы остаться на корабле. Очевидно, в последний раз Амидала сказала ему эти же слова, а потом не вернулась. Сила этой несравнимой утраты ранила прямо в сердце. Выходит, дроид старше него в добрые раза два?

— А ты, оказывается, старичок, — АрТу недовольно запиликал, — да ладно, я шучу. Много же ты в жизни повидал. Я тебе не завидую, — судя по молчанию, воцарившемуся между ними, дроид бы с радостью расстался со своей памятью, если бы она не была такой ценной.

В ней хранились тысячи стратегий, файлы, некоторые мало изменившиеся модели кораблей Империи тоже сравнивали со старыми республиканскими базами АрТу. Едва ли хоть один дроид мог похвастаться таким обширным банком данных. Именно поэтому на всякие брифинги постоянно таскали АрТу, но сейчас наступило подозрительное затишье.

Люк очень сомневался, что в такое трудное время командование сидело в тишине. Но если они и планировали что-то, это явно не доходило до ушей простых солдат. По крайней мере, пока. Но умалчивание везде использовали как инструмент управления. Не со всеми справлялась просто пропаганда. Приходилось действовать не менее деликатно, но зато менее честно.

Люк смыслил в политике не так уж много. Но он успел почерпнуть достаточно из речей сенатора Амидалы, которые ему показывал АрТу. Взгляды сенатора двадцать лет назад полностью совпадали с его собственными, и впервые за всю жизнь юноша ощущал себя по-настоящему понятым. Он жалел, что не мог поговорить с этой женщиной один на один, наедине, вживую, прямо сейчас. Однако время нельзя было повернуть вспять. Оставалось лишь смириться с жестокостью судьбы и вверить себе еще одну безумную задачу.

« _Я должен продолжить дело сенатора Амидалы._ »

Но многое в политике Люк пока не понимал. Ему, впрочем, не запрещали заниматься самообразованием, а АрТу мог добыть любую нужную информацию. Он легко подключался к системе корабля. Любого. И при этом чаще всего оставался незамеченным.

— Ты великолепный компаньон, — Люк снова погладил его по полусфере головы и улыбнулся — больше глазами, бездонными, сияющими, живыми, как океан, — она думала так же. Я уверен.

АрТу отозвался на это радостным пиликаньем. Альтруизм требовал приносить немного счастья кому угодно, даже если дроиду. Хотя, между прочим, конкретно этот дроид заслуживал лучшего, чем в итоге получил. Судьба обошлась с ним жестоко. Она не щадила никого-никого. Лучших она мучила в десять раз больше, чем всех остальных.

Хотелось бы Люку все оставшееся время валяться на узкой койке и смотреть на голограммы прекрасной женщины. Хотелось бы — кто-то застучал ему в дверь с такой силой, будто Дом-Один стало засасывать в черную дыру и требовалась немедленная эвакуация. АрТу почти нервно погасил голограмму, пока Люк с невероятными усилиями заставил себя оторваться от постели. Это действие сопровождалось глубоким тихим вздохом, который в данном случае выражал не то недовольство, не то и вовсе настоящее разочарование.

Люк обзавелся привычкой запирать за собой все двери еще в детстве. Переезд никак не повлиял на желание всегда чувствовать себя в безопасности. По правде говоря, Альянс никогда не гарантировал совершенно ничего, так что о «безопасности» не шло и речи. Хотелось хотя бы создать ее хрупкую иллюзию, чтобы не зарабатывать еще больше тревог. Забот и без того хватало.

Пришлось подниматься с койки, чтобы впустить нежданного и очень настырного гостя. До последнего надеявшись увидеть за створками металлической двери Хана, Люк искренне удивился присутствию Леи. Она смотрела на него снизу вверх, и лицо ее не выражало ничего, кроме, кажется, крайней нужды увидеть его здесь и сейчас.

Она юркнула внутрь комнатки, где обитал юноша, безо всякого стеснения. Простая прическа шла ей не меньше витиеватых кос. Наверное, только в этот момент Люк впервые заметил, как красиво ее лицо, не искаженное тенью высокомерия. Лея держала за спиной тонкие руки, белое платье сенатора сменилось на наряд попроще, и теперь длинные рукава не скрывали тонких запястий. В комнате было по-прежнему мягко-темно.

— Живешь, будто в норе, — недовольно поморщилась принцесса, — или у вас на Татуине у всех так принято?

Люк усмехнулся уголком губ. Он не считал такие слова оскорблением, хотя из уст особы голубых кровей звучало довольно грубо. Это не имело значения, как минимум, по одной причине: Лея бы ни за что не пришла просто так. Она хотела что-то получить от него, Люка, и это настораживало. Пусть, не так сильно, как, к примеру, если бы сюда заявилась собственной персоной Мон Мотма, но визит принцессы все равно напрягал.

Хотелось уже спросить, что привело сюда ее высочество, но та поспешила заговорить сама:

— Я здесь по делу.

«Ну еще бы, — мрачно подумал Люк, — как будто бы ты пришла сюда, чтобы спросить, как у меня дела». Скептицизм время от времени перебивался альтруизмом, потому что темные глаза принцессы в полумраке казались блестящими от слез. Сила говорила лишь о том, что девушка встревожена, но уж никак не в истерике. Люк чувствовал Лею так явственно, будто она срослась с ним кожей. Он так и не научился отключать ненужные сигналы, потому что так и не освоился со своими способностями. Он слышал Силу только в том случае, если та сама хотела что-то нашептать. Она молчала, если в ней нуждались. Ее подсказки всегда были туманны, а видения временами больше запутывали, чем вносили ясность.

Лея кашлянула, выводя собеседника из размышлений. Юноша качнул головой, как бы говоря, что слушает. Только после этого жеста принцесса поспешила вернуться к делу. Она ненамного уступала Люку в росте, а смотрела так, будто стояла на ящиках и возвышалась над ним метра на полтора. Но сейчас скользило в ее взгляде что-то донельзя снисходительное. Люк пока не мог прочитать. Он не развил еще свою природную проницательность настолько, чтобы видеть людей насквозь. И даже Сила тут ни капельки не помогала.

— Я отправляюсь в дипломатическую миссию на одну из планет дальних рубежей, — юноша участливо кивнул, надеясь, что ему не придется сейчас тащиться во Внешнее кольцо, только этого не хватало, — мне нужен сопровождающий пилот.

— Попроси Хана Соло, у него намного больше опыта во всяких полетах в неведомые края, — Люк пожал плечами.

Ему страшно хотелось остаться непричастным ко всему этому, даже несмотря на желание помогать борьбе со злом всеми силами. Смятение прочно обосновалось в его сознании и пока что никуда не собиралось уходить. Люк боялся, что его бесконечная задумчивость может стать причиной какого-нибудь бедствия. Нести на себе ответственность за, предположительно, довольно крупный провал — слишком большое дело. И ввязывать в него не хотелось абсолютно.

— Жители планеты хотят видеть тебя. Им нужен гарант, что человек, уничтоживший Звезду Смерти, не просто слух, пущенный Альянсом, — после некоторой паузы проговорила Лея.

Он звучала очень настойчиво. Люк уже знал, что не может отказать ей. Если люди верили в него, он не мог разочаровать их. Оставалось только оправдать все ожидания. Вздох разорвал напряженную тишину, разбил ее, как зеркало. Если в Люка верили, ему оставалось лишь верить в ответ: в себя, в других, в чудо — во что угодно. Он был _надеждой_. Он был тем, чего так жаждали несчастные люди, бежавшие от имперского произвола.

— Хорошо, — язык едва шевелился от волнения, — когда вылет?

В груди разливалось непонятное тепло. Спутанный клубок сомнений, ютящийся в груди, начинал медленно развязывать все туго затянутые узлы. Вера скрепляла узы, вера держала всех здесь. Только она — ничего больше.

— Я зайду за тобой, — тонкие пальцы Леи нашли его ладонь, сжали горячие пальцы, — _спасибо_ , — прошептала Сила голосом принцессы прежде, чем исчез белый силуэт в дверном проеме.

Люку на мгновение показалось, что это призрак молил его о помощи. Юноша тряхнул головой и вздохнул. Снова. Он чувствовал себя вознесенным до небес и надеялся, что будущие союзники в самом деле хотели его увидеть. А ведь он даже не узнал названия планеты.

— АрТу? — дроид что-то пропиликал, что, вероятно, означало: «Не имею ни малейшего понятия о твоей миссии».

После такой встряски страшно хотелось увидеть Хана. Хотелось рассказать ему: у принцессы, оказывается, есть сердце. То самое, за которое ее страшно любили солдаты. Может, не такое и большое, как поговаривали, но зато самое настоящее.

Хан нашелся в ангаре. Он рылся во внутренностях Сокола, попутно флиртуя с повстанческой статисткой. Кажется, Люк как-то видел ее во время праздника. Девица показалась ему довольно бестолковой. Не потому, что ей нечего было делать в армии. Ей просто должность не подходила: для статиста она слишком неточно формировала вероятности. Следовало бы приставить к ней дроида. Вычислительная способность даже самого маленького и недальновидного среди них сослужила бы девушке хорошую службу.

— О, малой, — радостно осклабился Хан, когда заметил друга.

Люку оставалось лишь улыбнуться в ответ. Девушка явно почувствовала себя немного сконфуженной, поэтому быстро распрощалась с ними обоими.

— Ну вот, ты спугнул мне подружку, — деланно обиделся Хан, — ты прямо светишься. Тебя фосфором накормили что ли?

Люк качнул головой, не скрывая улыбки. Неужели он действительно так выглядел со стороны? В это просто не получалось поверить. Он ведь уже давно перерос тот нежный возраст, когда любая радость превращала его в лампочку. Разве нет?

— Да у тебя этих подружек, — юноша пожал плечами, — по четыре штуки на каждый угол в комнате.

Хан только развел руками:

— Моя невероятная харизма так и привлекает женщин.

— А еще она привлекает проблемы. Даже чаще, чем женщин, — поспешил напомнить Люк.

Хан деловито сложил руки на груди и насмешливо бросил:

— Чья бы корова мычала.

Оспорить факт, что они оба были хороши в поиске проблем, не получилось бы ни у одного оратора. Но отрицать свою тягу к приключениям — пустая трата времени. Лучше просто заранее приготовиться к тому, что нагрянет беда. Предупрежден — значит вооружен. Так всегда говорила тетя Беру, запирая дом перед отъездом в город.

Хан поспешил вернуться к делу. Он осматривал посадочный механизм Сокола, хотя выражение его лица казалось рассредоточенным. Словно мысли витали где-то не здесь. Нечасто удавалось увидеть Соло таким серьезным. Даже на пороге смерти он строил из себя последнего дурака. При всем этом абсолютно кто угодно в Альянсе знал: такому палец в рот не клади — откусит. Тут вообще редко находились белые, пушистые — Люк пока что считался исключением — и невероятно наивные. Те, кто доходил до повстанцев, ломался гораздо раньше, чем ступал на борт Дома-Один.

— Так чего ты светишься, как сверхновая? — спросил Хан, ковыряясь в механизме выхода шасси.

Справлялся он, к слову, довольно недурно для человека, который явно не имел в инженерии особого таланта. Свое мнение, бесценное и важное всем, следовало держать при себе.

— Меня пригласили на дипломатическую миссию, — поделился Люк, опуская большую часть подробностей.

Он ее ощущал кожей прикосновение тонких пальчиков Леи. Помнил ее большие глаза и робкую благодарную улыбку, едва заметную, скрытую в уголках губ. Теперь она казалась ему менее потерянной для всего человеческого.

— Хоть не послом? — беззлобно поинтересовался Хан.

Да уж, видеть себя на месте принцессы никому не хотелось. Дела шли хуже некуда. Работа с бумажками и нудные переговоры едва ли могли принести хоть кому-то немного удовольствия.

— Пилотом, — уточнил Люк, — Лея сказала, что народ хочет на меня посмотреть.

Соло с подозрением воззрился на собеседника сверху вниз. Молчание ощущалось тяжёлым ватным одеялом, которое вдруг кто-то набросил им на головы. Хотелось скинуть его на пол, сказать что-то, но Хан молчал, плотно сомкнув губы. Выражение его лица в один миг сделалось нечитаемым. Люк не знал, что он чувствовал. Сила молчала тоже.

— Не нравится мне это, — после паузы сказал Хан, и его мрачное выражение лица говорило громче слов.

Соло оглянулся в поисках свидетелей, а, не найдя оных, потащил Люка на борт Сокола. На очевидно возникший вопрос он бросил что-то вроде:

— Не хватало нам ещё лишних ушей, — и фыркнул, как умел только он.

Воздух в Соколе был другим. Здесь пахло машинным маслом и настоящим бардаком. Чего ещё ждать от двух контрабандистов? Люк ещё при полете на Альдераан свыкся с местной атмосферой. Она напоминала ему дом, Татуин, где никогда не Витали запахи цветов и сладостей. Там пахло кострами, дымом, смрадом, песком. Реже — чем-то другим, вроде еды или новой одежды. Сокол очень напоминал дом, но пока не мог заменить его.

— Послушай, — начал Хан, и Люк поймал его взгляд, неотрывный, серьезный, на себе, — ты уверен, что это не ловушка?

Люк непонимающе изогнул брови.

— О какой ловушке может идти речь? Ерунда какая-то, ты параноишь, Хан.

Это омрачало всю радость. Безусловно, следовало относиться с подозрением ко многому. К надежде — нет. Это было последним рубежом перед полным отчаянием, и Люк не хотел ни за что чувствовать себя повинным в том, что он отказал Лее. Что он отказал людям, которые ждал его на планете.

— Серьезно? Хватит уже быть таким наивным, пацан, — Хан потрепал его по плечу, — говорят, что импы до сих пор не в курсе, кто именно взорвал их дерьмостанцию. Тебя там могут ждать не люди, а кто похуже. Шпионы, двойные агенты… да даже просто отряд штурмовиков. Будь ты джедаем хоть двадцать раз, тебя повяжут и принесут Вейдеру на блюдечке, — Люк вздрогнул, — никому не верь. Только себе. У тебя есть только ты сам.

Юноша нахмурился и вздохнул, позволяя себе моргнуть и на секунду прервать зрительный контакт.

— А как же ты? Ты же мой друг.

Хан кисло улыбнулся. Что бы это ни значило, оно заставило Люка ощутимо понервничать. Он почувствовал, как взмокли ладони. Неужели у него нет здесь товарищей? Все вокруг подлецы и негодяи?

— Я вообще последний человек на свете, которому кто-то вздумает верить, — Хан отнял руки от плеч юноши перед собой.

Люк шумно сглотнул. Он действительно нервничал. Сильнее, чем когда-либо. Но это не имело значения. Скайуокер улыбнулся едва заметно, самыми уголками губ. Отблески Сокола терялись в его бездонных глазах. Казалось, если он не моргнет ещё секунду — зашумят волны набуанских озёр, разольётся вода под ногами. Они утонут оба, и это дно станет раем.

— Я тебе верю, Хан, — он прикрыл глаза и пожал плечами, — и я уверен, что не ошибаюсь в своей вере. Выходит, я последний человек на свете, — Люк рассмеялся совсем немного, на несколько секунд, чтобы сбросить напряжение.

Хан был против этой миссии, но никого уговаривать не собирался. Разумеется, Люк не считал его нянькой и не требовал от него соответствующего отношения. Хан — друг. Не обязан он играть в мамочку. А ведь все равно заботился. Может, не особенно нежно и умело, зато искренне. И это значило намного больше, чем какая-нибудь неуместная гиперопека или вроде того.

— Не пытайся меня задобрить. Идея все равно хреновая, — пробурчал Хан.

Не будь дело таким паршивым, он бы однозначно смягчился. Но предчувствие — Сила? — помалкивало, и Люк полагался на него больше, чем на собственную голову. Ума пока не хватало — удача компенсировала пробелы в знаниях.

— Я все равно полечу, — уперся юноша, хотя выражение его лица оставалось спокойно-снисходительным, мягким, даже каким-то чересчур расслабленным.

Он, очевидно, продолжал светиться надеждой, которая разгорелась от слов Леи. Теперь это чувство теплилось между легких, где-то, где душа. Таким окрыленным Люк себя не ощущал никогда. Ему даже сравнить было толком и не с чем. Похожей эйфорией в голове отзывались полеты, но быть звездой человеческих сердец — дело другое. Он и сам себе не мог объяснить, что нравилось больше. Вера питала тщеславие, наверное, так бы сказал Бен.

Люк больше не хотел верить ни единому его слову. Как минимум по одной причине: Оуэна и Беру убили далеко не штурмовики. Будь дядя здесь, он бы обозвал всеми известными ругательствами проклятого отшельника. Но не хватило времени и ума даже вырыть под два тела могилы. Хотя бы одну общую. Сожаление пожирало Люка раз за разом, когда он думал об этом. Возвращаться на Татуин значило самолично сдаться в руки смерти.

Хан был прав: будь он хоть тысячу раз джедаем, остановить целую армию в одиночку он не мог. Закончить войну — тоже. Что бы ни внушали, что бы ни говорили, а Люк относительно трезво оценивал человеческие возможности. Он еще не переквалифицировался в бога, чтобы уверенно брать на себя вещи откровенно невыполнимые.

И здесь он беззастенчиво лгал. Если бы ради спасения чьей-то жизни его обязали сдвинуть планету с орбиты, он бы сдвинул. Умер, но сдвинул бы.

Люк мог говорить себе что угодно, но приоритеты он расставил еще давно. Между своей победой и чужой жизнью он всегда без вопросов выбирал второе. Он хотел в это верить и с радостью поглощал пропаганду, которую тут всем без разбору лили в уши. Не хватало разборчивости: ни в словах, ни в людях, ни в целях, ни в действиях. Время от времени «волшебная» интуиция помогала справляться с трудностями.

Люк понимал, что шестое чувство не будет с ним всегда. Фортуна не станет вечность дышать в спину. Удача сопутствовала лишь иногда, когда ей хотелось повеселиться, перетасовать карты, вывести на поле нового игрока. Но бросала она счастливчика так же стремительно, как принимала в свои объятия новую жертву. И дальше оставалось только своей головой думать, чтобы не помереть молодым. У Хана эта самая голова была. По поводу себя Люк не мог судить так уверенно.

***

Во время полета Лея держала дистанцию. Это запутывало. Не то принцесса была невероятно хорошей актрисой, не то страдала от раздвоения личности. Просьбу в каюте озвучил совсем другой человек. Люку казалось, что изменился даже ее голос. Но он послушно сидел за штурвалом и не возникал от слова совсем. Он не имел никакой власти здесь или где-то еще, чтобы на что угодно повлиять. Да и в искусстве дипломатии подкован не был совершенно. Его стезя — управлять кораблем и не вставлять Лее палки в колеса. Может, тогда из этого выйдет что-нибудь путное.

Кроме посла на борту находилось еще и сопровождение. Шесть легких пехотинцев. Люк был седьмым и надеялся, что не входил в эскорт ее высочества. Не хотелось быть придатком, тенью сенатора. Несмотря на то, что ораторское искусство на Татуине не изучали, а о королевских манерах и знать не знали, хотелось сразу заявить о себе. Негромко, но уверенно.

Вопреки возражениям Мон Мотмы, АрТу отправился в качестве члена экипажа. Вернее, зайцем. Его оставили на базе для планирования стратегических операций, а после выхода в гипер внезапно обнаружился этот лишний пассажир. Как выяснилось, быть штабной крысой АрТу не хотел совершенно. Если бы Люк в идеале понимал двоичный язык астромехов, у него бы уши в трубочку свернулись.

Планетка оказалась довольно болотистой. Люк это выяснил самолично, когда ему пришлось сойти на поверхность вместе со всеми. ТриПиО постоянно ныл, что такая обстановка ему не по душе. АрТу довольно нервно отреагировал на просьбу остаться на корабле. Но все-таки такой отходной путь все еще лучше, чем совсем ничего. Астромеха удалось отговорить.

Белое альдераанское платье Леи сменилось на полувоенный костюм. Конечно, едва ли кто-то хотел красоваться, стоя по щиколотку в зеленой жиже. Их делегация вообще выглядела довольно неприветливой. Но и планета тоже оказалась далеко не курортной.

Риши — а именно сюда они отправились — славилась своим влажным климатом. Люк обожал воду, но такая ее концентрация определенно заставляла его нервничать. Акклиматизация происходила медленно. Все чувствовали себя слишком паршиво для переговоров.

Местному населению до всяких политических дрязг не было дела. Ришийцы, по словам одного из пехотинцев королевского конвоя, считались примитивной расой. Они мало интересовались происходящим в мире. На планете не имелось никаких ресурсов, способных привлечь Империю. Птицы не годились в рабочих. Никто не спешил национализировать Риши. Это было к лучшему для Повстанцев. Это обеспечило им встречу с потенциальным союзником на нейтральной территории.

Никого из делегации, кроме, разумеется, Леи, Люк не знал. Он успел познакомиться как следует с пилотами и техниками, говорил с членами командования. Но вот такие простые парни, вроде этих ребят, прошли как-то мимо него.

Когда ришийцы любезно предложили предоставить людям жилье, Лея не менее любезно отказалась:

— Мы планируем улететь сегодня же, как только закончим дела, — сказала она, и в тумане ее коса казалась черной змеёй.

— А если они не захотят говорить? — спросил кто-то из солдат, Люк пока плохо из различал.

Лея сложила руки за спиной. Бластер из кобуры она ещё ни разу не доставала. Ее маленькая фигура казалась наклеенной на болото. Едва ли кто-то представлял, что принцесса полезет в зловонную лужу, чтобы заключить с кем-то там союз. Люк уважал ее за стойкость. Возможно, она мало напоминала образ капризной девицы. Хотя спеси в ней было на целый батальон солдат, даже больше.

— Они сами позвали нас. Их молчание приведет к полному разрыву отношений, — Лея оглянулась, глядя, как в конце строя брел ТриПиО, то и дело останавливающийся, чтобы прерваться на причитания и завязнуть в болоте; вздохнула принцесса красноречиво, — если они станут тянуть время, мы не будем ждать. Уберемся отсюда и дело с концом.

Люк кивнул, будто много понимал в политике. Зато он одно понял точно. А солдат все вопрошал, почему нельзя подождать, ведь спешка — дурной тон.

— Ты будешь ждать, когда они приведут за нами имперский батальон? — ответил вместо принцессы Люк.

Солдат смущённо и испуганно покачал головой. Лея остановилась у моста и повернулась к ним боком.

— Ко всему прочему, Исполнителю не придется долго настраивать огневую мощь, чтобы уничтожить все деревни местных и нас вместе с ними. Лучше остаться ни с чем, чем умереть, утянув с собой на тот свет невинных созданий. Ришийцы не могут выгнать ни нас, ни тех, кто ищет союза с нами.

Люку тоже не хотелось стать причиной гибели нейтрального населения. Их даже не возьмут в рабство — просто убьют. Для Империи Риши — расходный материал. Здесь нет и никогда не было полезных ресурсов: ни ископаемых, ни рабочих. Разворачивать базу тоже не слишком выгодно. Влажность способно уничтожить любые механизмы, а поверхность тут хуже любой трясины. Такая проглотит блокпост и не заметит.

Люк немного понимал в переговорах, но чувствовал, что Лее не хватало уступчивости. Кажется, они разговаривали с бежавшими пленниками Кесселя. Их было немного, может, десятка три. Как им удалось покинуть рудники — загадка. Не следовало особо вслушиваться в слова, чтобы чувствовать опасность или ее отсутствие. Пока было тихо.

Лея все упиралась. Просили немного: личное судно на борту Дома-Один, место в казармах, еду и оружие. И небольшую передышку. Лея соглашалась только на обеспечение жизненно необходимыми вещами. В конце концов, Люк не сдержался и влез в разговор:

— Мы не можем обещать вам новое судно, пока дефицит, — его собрались перебить, но юноша качнул головой и продолжил, — вы получите корабль, если мы сможем захватить небольшое имперское судно. При вашем непосредственном участии, разумеется, — о, это устроило всех, даже принцессу, кажется, — а вот с передышкой тоже придется повременить. Вы хотите именно разъехаться или просто не участвовать в бою?

— Кому как, — пояснил главный среди беженцев, — кто-то хочет встретить с семьёй, а кто-то — просто выспаться и отъесться хоть немного.

Люк почесал в затылке. С этим сложнее. Однако выход найти пришлось, потому что Альянс крайне нуждался в рабочих руках.

— Думаю, дробиться пока опасно. Да и вы можете привести импов на хвосте к своей семье. Вот если бы они могли к нам перебраться — вопрос другой. А отдохнуть от бесконечной резни успеете. Поможете техникам и другим ребятам, которые никак не причастны к схваткам.

Это удовлетворило компанию. Он подключились к общей частоте Восстания и теперь входили в чисто рабочих рук. Уже на борту корабля Лея выразила неподдельное восхищение, хоть и высокомерие все ещё звучало в ее голосе, словно эхо.

— Ты не дал им ничего, заставил из самих получить корабль и привязал к нам их семьи. И при всем этом они тебе благодарны за то, что ты наконец-то забрал их с болота, — она слегка улыбнулась, — хорошая работа. Как ты догадался? Сомневаюсь, что на Татуине преподают дипломатию в школе.

Люк пожал плечами. В этих ребятах легко угадывались имперские солдаты. По выправке, по говору. Такие же академисты, каким был Биггс. Стоило предложить им что-то, кроме трибунала, и они уже были готовы боготворить Альянс.

Люк слышал, что с правилами в армии жестко. Могли лишить звания и наград, могли отправить в такую даль от родной планеты, что с ума сойдешь. Некоторым особо талантливым, но спесивым угрожали семьёй. За проступок могли сослать на рудники или казнить. Безусловно, казалось, что Биггс приукрашивал. Но новые союзники доказывали обратное.

И это ещё не говоря о слухах, согласно которым лорд Вейдер имел привычку _душить_ подчинённых. Работа в эскадре Смерти была высокооплачиваемой. Риски соответствовали.

Разумеется, свои выводы высказывать вслух никто не собирался. Ребята почти ничем в словах не выдавали себя. Они все были ненамного старше Люка. Самый взрослый — мужчина, которому, может, чуть за тридцать. Но война делала с людьми невообразимые вещи. Скайуокер не владел углеродным анализом на глаз, так что сказать, сколько лет этим парням стукнуло, он не мог. Значения, родившиеся у него в голове, были все сугубо субъективными. Посвящать в них он никого не собирался.

Империя уничтожила дом Леи. Превратила Альдераан в пояс астероидов, а людей на его поверхности распылила до атомов. На месте принцессы Люк бы тоже бросался голыми руками душить имперских солдат, будь они хоть трижды отреченными, будь они подсудимыми, будь они государственными преступниками. Для Леи это не имело никакого значения. Хоть и ситуация с Дантуином получилась довольно сложной, Люк не был уверен в себе. Ему казалось, что он бы поступил так же, если бы оказался на ее месте.

Но в данном контексте ему повезло чуть больше. Он ненавидел Татуин, планету-клетку, где всего его амбиции заперли. Люк наконец-то освободился от оков и позволил себе засиять. Вспыхнула его сверхновая.

_А эти звезды по праву считались наиболее опасными._

По прибытии обратно на борт Дома-Один Люка мучило странное предчувствие. Едва он успел сойти в ангаре, как невидимая рука волнение сжала ему сердце. На мгновение даже перехватило дыхание. Как это следовало трактовать — юноша не знал.

Он оглянулся, едва успел ступить в сторону дверей. Корабль беженцев — теперь уже полноправных солдат Восстания — приземлился совсем скоро. И парни, все не на много старше него, спустились по трапу будто бы на казнь. Казалось, что их не спасли, а привели на эшафот.

Люк поймал на себе нервный взгляд их капитана и слабо улыбнулся, кивнув головой в сторону дверей. Нужно было расселить новоприбывших. Удивительно, что Хан еще попался на глаза. Юноша огляделся и наконец-то нашел его: контрабандист о чем-то болтал с принцессой. Прерывать их беседу он не решился.

А тут на глаза как нельзя кстати попался Ведж. Люк не дал ему сбежать к крестокрылам — ухватил за край рукава, чуть одернув на себя. Антиллес повернулся к нему с совершенно неописуемым выражением лица, но сразу же смягчился и сдавил в объятиях. Они были одного роста, Скайуокер даже совсем немножечко выше, так что получилось только неловко похлопать товарища по спине, чтобы он разжал тиски.

— Дружище, я уж боялся, что тебя на Риши там сожрали… — начал было Ведж, но был прерван:

— Прости, мы потрещим, как только я разделаюсь с одним дельцем. Где у нас распределяют пополнение в казармы и обеспечивают всем необходимым?

Антиллес потер шею.

— Если ты про амуницию, то у нас еще ничего толком нет. Все, что было, раздали перед эвакуацией. Остальное пришлось оставить, иначе не влезали женщины и дети. Мон бесилась страшно, а чего, мы своих в обмен на пушки бросать не будем, — он нахмурился, — так что, Люк, я даже не уверен, всем ли хватит коек. Мы буквально распихали базу по кораблям. Там мест пятнадцать, вряд ли больше. После того, как перебазируемся, сможем всех разместить в лучших условиях.

Люк не мог сказать что-то против. Не станет же он выгонять одних из постелей, чтобы дать поспать другим.

— Сколько вас всего? — юноша обратился к капитану, раздумывая, как поступить.

Он ведь пообещал. За слова следовало отвечать. Бросать на ветер их он не собирался. Капитан нахмурился, обернулся через плечо и окинул товарищей беглым взглядом. Потом прокуренно вздохнул и пожал плечами.

— Двадцать три. Среди них несколько серьезно ранены.

Люк поджал губы. Ведж тронул его за плечо и махнул головой в сторону главного выхода:

— Я позабочусь о том, чтобы распихать по койкам раненых. Найдешь им места? — спросил он, будто был выбор.

Скайуокер опустил взгляд, потом распрямился и поднял голову, почти по-генеральски задрав подбородок с характерной ямочкой.

— Потом спустишься в отдел обеспечения. Придется заполнить смету на пополнение, чтобы сделали перерасчет продуктов питания, — пояснил Ведж.

Он был старше всего на три года, но система Восстания для него не представляла никакой сложности. Люк же почти ничего не смыслил в бумажной волоките. Он выслушал все дельные советы и махнул рукой, подавая знак солдатам идти вслед за ним. Хан и Лея продолжали о чем-то переговариваться неподалеку от корабля. Отсюда нельзя было увидеть их лиц.

Люка приводили в казармы всего пару раз. Для него там почему-то вдруг не нашлось места, так что он жил в маленькой комнате, которую когда-то занимал техник. Погибший, очевидно, потому что от него осталось много никем нетронутых личных вещей. Он держал на полке у койки голофото жены. Люк сразу же убрал ее подальше, чтобы не думать о том, какая участь настигла несчастного борца за справедливость.

В столе все еще лежала другая голография. Маленький мальчик, годовалый, наверное. Он едва успел обрасти первым пухом темных младенчески вьющихся тонких волос. Внизу была приписка «ждем в увольнительную послезавтра». Комната числилась законсервированной спустя сутки, после получения послания. Мальчика на фотографии звали Демистр.

Люк после двух раз так и не смог открыть больше этот ящик. Голографию выбросить — тоже.

В казармах нашлось достаточно мест, чтобы разместить всех, кроме одного. Раненых оставили в медблоке. Капитан сказал, что сначала пусть выделят койки его подчиненным. Так и остался без своего угла.

— Пойдем, — сказал Люк, улыбаясь одними глазами, а на лице выражение такое серьезное, словно пытается сдвинуть орбиту планеты.

Ему в этой комнате все равно не нравилось никогда. Он поспит и в Ангаре, и в ремонтном отсеке, и даже в Соколе. Найдется уж место. Люк привел его в каюту, где лежали пока что его скромные пожитки. Собрать их не составило труда: старая татуинская одежда почти мгновенно оказалась скатана в валик и взята подмышку. А больше ничего и не было. АрТу ждал снаружи, меч болтался на поясе. Все-таки немного наследства Люку досталось. Явно меньше, чем другим.

— Сэр, — подал голос капитан, и Люк мгновенно вынырнул из горьких рассуждений о семье и родителях, — но это ведь…

Юноша покачал головой, не собираясь выслушивать никакие возражения. Он кивнул на постель, на узкую койку, такую же, как и в казармах, и пожал плечами. Будто все тут собирались отдавать свой угол едва знакомым людям.

— Все нормально. Мне это не так уж и нужно, — Люку приходилось в свое время жить и в худших условиях, так что он не собирался жаловаться.

Он мог подремать в кают-компании Сокола. Хан бы не выгнал, скорее бы только обрадовался.

— Как мне к вам обращаться? Вы генерал? Коммандер? Принц? — последнее прозвучало настолько абсурдно, что не получилось сдержать нелепой улыбки.

Юноша снова покачал головой.

— Я просто солдат. Как ты. Даже меньше, мне некого вести за собой, а у тебя есть люди, — Люк принимал это как данность.

Если у него чего и не было, большей частью вина за лишения лежала именно на нем. Он оказался недостаточно умен для того, чтобы поступить в Академию, чтобы защитить Оуэна и Беру, чтобы обучиться у Бену искусству джедаев. Все у него шло не так. Винить в этом судьбу не было смысла.

— Вы заблуждаетесь, сэр, — капитан не перестал говорить с ощутимым уважением, — у вас есть сердце. И оно стало тем, что завоевало мое доверие. Мое и моих ребят. Если вам понадобится помощь, мы всегда будем рады ее оказать, — Люк стушевался, смущенно опустил синие глаза и не смог ничего сказать, — без званий будет непросто. Они дают много всяких преимуществ, но определенно не играют решающих ролей в борьбе за поддержку.

Юноша выдохнул через нос. Ему не очень нравилась эта тема. Он же не за властью пришел сюда. Мон ни за что не даст ему повышения — удавится от недовольства лицезреть непослушного Скайуокера на каждом брифинге. Командиром пехотной группы он уже числился, а коммандеров собирали при любом удобном случае. Мон не даст ему коммандера — это Люк знал, как свои пять пальцев.

_Однако, не все в этом мире решала Мон Мотма._

— Я распоряжусь, чтобы вас обеспечили всем необходимым, — стоило заняться делом, а не сидеть и слушать оды.

Люк никогда не тяготел к взращиванию огромного эго и подкармливанию своего тщеславия. Его тяготили сложные думы. Он был слишком далек от грязных человеческих качеств, хотя время от времени страдал от простейших пороков. Больше сердце сулило не только великое будущее, но и не менее масштабные проблемы.

Даже если теперь у него не найдется возможности в уединении смотреть выступления сенатора Амидалы, это не слишком важно. Люк прекрасно мог без этого обойтись. Зато он сделал доброе дело. От этого стало вдруг так легко на душе, словно ради этого следовало жить.

_Ради всеобщего Люк хотел жить._


	5. Chapter 5

Люк не знал, куда они летели. Это не играло никакой роли. Повстанцам просто следовало убраться подальше от остатков Эскадры Смерти. Даже если им удалось избавиться от трёх крейсеров, остальные все ещё не вышли из строя. Получить лазерный выстрел под брюхо — удовольствие сомнительное. А Исполнителю не пришлось бы прилагать много усилий, чтобы разнести флот оппозиции в клочки.

Не меньше недели прошло с тех пор, как Люк вернулся с дипломатической миссии. Он периодически пересекался с бойцами, которых привезли с Риши. Они глядели на него с благоговением, благодарностью. Такое внимание смущало. Оно стояло комом в горле, но попросить перестать Люк не мог. Он видел столько счастья в устало запавших лицах этих людей, когда они здоровались с ним, когда жали руку, когда просто улыбались. И оставалось только ласково кивать на все эти сложные любезности.

Люку пришлось переехать спать в ангар, он ведь отдал свою комнату, каюту. Он не жаловался: Татуин приучил никогда не ныть и не плакаться о неудобствах. Юноша делил небольшую площадь с техниками, они спали в комнате для инструментария, застилали полы циновками. Места хватало не всем, так что приходилось чередовать часы короткого сна.

Ведж, когда узнал об этом, чуть с ума не сошел. Он не бесновался, но на его лице четко вырисовывалось непонимание.

— Давай я выбью тебе помещение, Люк, — настаивал он, глядя в глаза.

Его открытость немного нервировала. Ведж не просил, не умолял, скорее требовал. Это соответствовало его положению: он командовал Разбойной эскадрильей. Повелительные нотки нередко скользили в его речи. Но это не как у Леи: Лея приказывала жёстко и четко, ее соображения не всегда были понятны. Ведж больше заботился, чем хотел чего-то добиться.

— Это не дело — спать по два часа в сутки с перерывами. Ты выглядишь, как живой труп, — Люк выдавил из себя неловкую улыбку в неуклюжей попытке доказать обратное, — хватит лыбиться, Люк. Ты разобьешься на первом же вылете. Я не пущу тебя в таком состоянии за штурвал.

Хотелось запротестовать. Но Ведж был прав. Тем не менее, Люк не собирался мириться с этим: он вскинул голову, и его взгляд, тяжёлый, полный усталости и смирения, полный убийственной решимости упёрся в собеседника. Ведж ощутимо дрогнул, будто этот взгляд выстрелом из бластера пробил ему грудь.

— Я ничем не лучше всех них. Почему мне должно достаться место под солнцем? Я не другой, — Люк покачал головой, поджал губы, не переставая смотреть вперед; усталое юное лицо казалось высеченным из камня.

Люк вдруг стал слишком взрослым, хотя ему едва стукнуло девятнадцать. Словной война делала зарубки на его сердце: каждый выстрел, нажатие на гашетку — новый шрам на душе, очередной осколок которой обращался прахом от удара лезвия судьбы.

— Я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать, — Люк не даёт Веджу вставить ни одного слова, — кто угодно мог уничтожить Звезду Смерти. То, что это сделал я, — простая удача. В победе при Явине есть заслуга каждого. Если бы хоть кого-то там не было, я бы не смог попасть, я бы промазал. Они все заслуживают того, чего и я. И я буду делить с ними судьбу, с этими солдатами. Потому что я ничем не лучше.

Ведж шумно вздохнул. Видимо, у него не нашлось подходящего слова, чтобы опровергнуть сказанное Люком. Он только пожал плечами, развел руками. Все уже давно уяснили: со Скайуокером спорить себе же дороже. 

Ведж улыбнулся:

— Тогда заставь техников расширить график сна. И тебе, и им потребуется много сил. Совсем скоро мы прибудем на базу, — начал рассеиваться туман, и будущее показалось Люку хотя бы как-то очерченным, хоть бледным силуэтом в дыму неопределенности.

— Сколько ещё осталось лететь?

Ведж в ответ просто пожал плечами. Он, видимо, тоже не попал в число посвященных.

Из гипера они вышли как минимум через две недели. Это время Люк провел, вроде как, продуктивно. Разумеется, он не мог принести особой пользы, потому что… кому мог помочь фермер с Татуина? Уровень знаний Люка соотносился где-то с программой младшей школы. Он и читал на общегале с трудом (по сравнению с остальными здесь, на базе), не говоря о том, чтобы понимать что-то в политике. Его считали героем Повстанцев, а он на деле же оставался мальчишкой из глуши.

На Татуине была имперская школа, конечно. Там, по словам тети Беру, готовили будущих солдат. На деле же туда ходили многие дети, которых Люк знал. Соседние фермеры отдавали предпочтение новым знаниям, а не очередному курсу выживания, который обычно осваивали новые поколения в домашних условиях.

Люк был другим. Оуэн отказался отдавать его в имперскую школу наотрез. И в данный момент это имело значение, потому что сказывалось не только на умении красиво говорить и писать отчеты. Самый главный навык, необходимый для пилота — умение правильно высчитывать траекторию полетов и гиперпрыжков. Конечно, для этого имелся и бортовой компьютер, но он не всегда работал так, как следовало. Так говорили пилоты. В отличие от Люка, они могли похвастаться сертификатом о том, что окончили несколько курсов Имперской Академии или всю ее программу захватили целиком. То, что Люк уничтожил Звезду Смерти, не давало ему от должного образования, ни практики. Ему пока что очень везло, но одного везения на будущее было откровенно маловато. Слишком глупо и опасно полагаться на фортуну.

АрТу нашел ему какие-то лекции. Качество картинки оставляло делать лучшего, но Люк в основном слушал. Конечно, он обладал удивительным, очевидно, наследственным талантом. Одного таланта явно было мало. Он практиковался только на влагоуловителях, так что навыки не особенно-то улучшались, если говорить о навыках механика.

Говорить оказалось намного проще. Люк чередовал лекции по риторике и механике между собой, потому что это все, чем он мог довольствоваться в то время. Полет все не кончался, гипер уже сводил с ума. Хотелось походить по поверхности какой-то планеты, почувствовать давление атмосферы и ощутить прикосновение ветра к коже. От искусственности, которой все вынужденно «наслаждались» на борту Дома-Один, уже воротило.

Сидеть в углу техников и слушать лекции было гораздо приятнее, чем думать о том, когда же все это закончится. Люк не хотел ввязываться в войну, его притащили туда. Он стал участником резни по глупости, а теперь уже не мог избавиться от пут. У него отняли многое, но немало дали взамен. А ещё наконец-то появилась долгожданная свобода. Не той ценой, которой хотелось бы, но теперь Люк наконец-то получил возможность пилотировать судно, даже если это был всего лишь маленький крестокрыл. Но не хватало тети с дядей, даже если бы они остались просто мыслью на периферии. Они были бы живы. Но повернуть время вспять и изменить прошлое Люк не мог никак. Оставалось лишь сожалеть впустую. Сожалеть о том, что случилось, и о том, что этого никак не переменить.

За пару недель многого изучить не удалось, но Люк чувствовал себя окрылённым первыми успехами. Первые шаги давались ему довольно легко, потому что начало любой науки содержало в себе простые истины, до этого в той или иной форме уже известные человеку. В механике Люк разбирался по наитию: раньше ему нередко приходилось помогать дяде на ферме чинить спидер или влагоуловители. У него имелась довольно крепка база, фундамент, там не доставало лишь нескольких теоретических кирпичиков. Будь у Люка больше практики, эту теорию он бы изучил методом проб и ошибок. Сейчас же АрТу давал ему знания в чуть менее наглядной, однако во вполне безопасной форме. По учебной программе практика начиналась очень нескоро. Люк же и не спешил. Стоило бы, но он хотел усваивать информацию должным образом, даже если это требовало больших временных затрат. Он считал, что качество знаний многим важнее из количества.

Точка реорганизации войск Альянса представляла собой маленькую, гораздо меньше предыдущей, планету. Люк даже не знал ее названия, да и сектор тоже казался ему незнакомым. Он несправедливо ругал себя за это. Хотелось знать сразу все. Так выражался его отчаянный юношеский максимализм, который теперь ее сдерживался тёплыми утешениями и ободрениями тети. Хан пытался донести до друга то же самое, что и Беру раньше, но все попытки проваливались с треском. Люк был упёртым, как банта. Хотелось бы ему знать, от кого из родителей досталась ему такая черта характера.

Когда Люк впервые сошел на поверхность планеты, вдохнул ее воздух, он подумал, что во время нескончаемого полета было не так уж и плохо. Небо затянуло тучами, вот-вот грозился пойти дождь. Земля под ногами неприятно хлюпала, промачивала сапоги и другую обувь. Да и теплом местечко тоже не отличалось: привычный к теплу Люк сразу ощутил желание набросить на себя ещё одну куртку сверх той, что уже болталась на нем.

Хан недовольно сплюнул под ноги и упёр руки в бока. После недолгой, но драматичной паузы, он пробормотал недовольно:

— Ну и помойка, — Чуи поддакнул ему, потоптавшись в луже, а АрТу неловко забуксовал в первой же куче жидкой скользкой грязи, — такой дрянной планеты я ещё не видел.

— Зато тут нет импов, — оптимистично постарался хоть немного утешить его Люк.

Хан состроил сложное выражение лица, которое оставалось трактовать в качестве вопрошания у Силы чего-то вроде: «За что мне на голову свалилось это наивное дитя?». Люк предпочел лишний раз не обижаться. Хан мог думать что угодно, это не делало его правым.

— Да я даже знаю, почему их тут нет, — юноша непонимающе изогнул брови, ожидая, видимо, разгадки, пояснения, — в такую задницу не поперся бы никто, кроме нас.

Люк пожал плечами:

— Полагаю, это и хорошо?

Хан, видимо, чужого оптимизма не перенял от слова совсем и только покачал головой:

— Это ещё не означает, что здесь безопасно. Если планета настолько необитаема, что имперские сволочи ещё не сунули сюда носу, это значит, что они здесь уже были. Их отсутствие означает только два исхода: всех или сожрали местные дикие звери, или сами солдаты тут уже растащили все, что было можно, оставив ещё и дроидов-шпионов, — Люку это совсем не понравилось, и теперь он разделял хмурое настроение Хана, пока помогал АрТу выбраться из трясины, — планета в обитаемой зоне, но ещё не показался никакой представитель местной фауны. Даже самая примитивная раса уже бы подняла переполох. Что-то тут нечисто.

Люк согласился, потом, немного потоптавшись на месте, утер грязные руки о брюки.

— Мое предчувствие… — начал было он, но Хан не позволил ему закончить.

Соло вообще относился ко всему, что касалось Силы, не лояльно от слова совсем. Его это страшно раздражало, а скепсис вырисовывался на лице в виде приподнятых в недоумении бровей, мол, что, пацан, в сказки веришь? Люк его не осуждал. Он раньше вел себя подобным образом. Всем требовалось время, чтобы примириться с новыми устоями, которые в уже сложившуюся систему мира не вписывались вообще никак.

— Давай ты оставишь свои магические штучки для детей и женщин, малой, — посоветовал ему Хан, — потому что я не настолько тупой, чтобы верить, что здесь нет никакой опасности. У меня еще есть хотя бы доля инстинкта самосохранения.

Люк безалаберно пожал плечами и вскинул брови.

— Ты просто тревожный параноик и тратишь впустую свои нервы, — пробурчал Люк недовольно и сложил руки на груди.

Хан поджал губы. Повисла неловкая пауза, которая отозвалась в груди беспокойством. Неужели замечание оказалось настолько обидным для Соло? Но тот быстро принял свой привычный, наверное, хвастливый и зазнавшийся вид.

— Зато я все еще жив, и это исключительно благодаря моему тревожному звоночку в голове. Потеря бдительности означает, что скоро какая-нибудь тварь сожрет тебя целиком или откусит твою башку или зад, — назидательно сказал Хан, потряс у Люка перед лицом указательным пальцем и бахвальски заулыбался, — вот и ты эту бдительность не теряй. Шаманить — одно дело. Думать головой гораздо надежнее, чем полагаться на простую удачу.

Люк усмехнулся, и выражение его лица сделалось вдруг непривычно весёлым. Он почти не улыбался у последние дни, слишком загруженный собственными размышлениями. Общение с Ханом помогало снять напряжение, потому что думалось, что с таким другом не пропадешь. В это отчаянно хотелось верить.

Наконец, Люк фыркнул и развел руками, будто обсуждаемое находилось вне его власти.

— Перестань говорить такие вещи, к то я ещё подумаю, что ты умный, — поспешил он подколоть Соло, чтобы сбавить накал драматичности.

Хан умел разводить драму из всего. Вернее, так случалось с ними обоими, но Люк делал это не нарочно, а в силу своей юношеской очаровательной наивности. Ему ещё только предстояло это перерасти.

Соло недовольно надулся, будто сказанное в самом деле задело его за живое. Люк знал, что это не так. Хан никогда не был настолько мягкотелым, чтобы всерьез воспринимать чужие слова. Он верил только себе, и это читалось во всем, что он делал и говорил. Хан ни от кого не зависел, и он бы без сожалений смылся с базы и не торчал бы сейчас в этой дыре, если бы не Люк. Видимо, случайно получилось заразить контрабандиста детским чувством справедливости или чем-то вроде того. Иначе просто не получалось найти нормальной причины, почему Хан остался. Но никто и не знал, что творилось у него в голове.

Планета действительно оказалась на удивление паршивой: болотистая, влажная и холодная, с вечно серым небом, занавешенным тяжёлыми плотными тучами. Свет звёзды достигал поверхности только в особых случаях, но при этом облака не сохраняли тепло. Оно словно выветривалось через открытый шлюз, но кучка повстанческих учёных объясняли это началом зимнего периода. Они говорили что-то про орбиту вокруг звезды и ещё что-то умное, но Люк этого так и не понял. Сложные слова только больше вводили его в заблуждение.

Ему не нравилось здесь. Это место казалось самым дальним уголком мира. Родной Татуин казался теплым адом, где хотя бы иногда было уютно. На закате, когда солнца-близнецы переставали палить слишком нещадно, вместо этого начиная ласкать путников последними лучами перед холодной ночью, было хорошо. Люк любил закаты. Они казались ему самым волшебным временем дня, когда одна звезда уже загоралась красным, как тревожная кнопка, а вторая еще жалила глаза белизной и выжигала и без того светлые волосы из последних сил. А потом и она касалась горизонта и теряла свою власть.

Здесь не было ни закатов, ни рассветов, а время дня, видимо, почти не менялось. Ночью не темнело, утром не светлело. Вероятно, планета вращалась слишком медленно, или же лагерь расположили в месте, где сутки менялись не так, как обычно. Это все равно нервировало. К концу третьего дня даже Лея очевидно забеспокоилась. Заметив ее взвинченное состояние, Хан только пожал плечами.

Он теперь почти никогда не отходил от Люка, даже если АрТу предпочитал времени наехать ему на ногу за излишнюю наглость. Чуи же почти радовался местной атмосфере. Понять его не получалось.

— Да перестань ты так смотреть на него, будто приведение увидел, — однажды не выдержал Хан, — эта помойка чем-то напомнила ему родную планету. Дай ему просто порадоваться.

Люк вздохнул. Он искренне завидовал тем, кто мог вот с такой радостью думать о доме. Они скучали по планете, не только по ее обитателям. Люк был привязан только к людям, лишившимся жизни по его вине. Он не переставал думать, что, если бы не его побег из дома, Оуэн и Беру не погибли бы. Не погиб бы и Биггс, будь Люк чуть настойчивее. Он ведь не поговорил с ним. Возможно, просто стоило убедить друга в том, что Академия — безопасное место. Он ведь даже не доучился, наверное.

Мысли о том, чего могло не случиться, но что произошло, буквально сводили Люка с ума. Он прокручивал в голове различные сценарии каждую ночь, пока не засыпал от изнеможения, от истощения. С этими мыслями он просыпался и жил. Казалось, еще немного, и Люк в панике будет пытаться стереть со своих рук несуществующую кровь родных и товарищей.

Он убивал других, тех, кто стоял по другую сторону баррикады, и не хотел об этом думать. Но и делать вид, будто это никак не задевало, не волновало, не получалось. Тревога сжимала сердце, готовая смять его, стереть в порошок, будто это ничего не стоило.

Но была проблема гораздо существеннее. _Империя всегда оказывалась на шаг впереди_. Когда объявили, что враг в очередной раз рассекретил дислокацию войск Альянса, Люк не смог сдержать вопрос:

— Почему нас всегда находят?

Хан стоял рядом с ним, держал руки в карманах, и ничего в нем не выдавало тревоги. Он слушал заверения Мон с таким лицом, будто сейчас думал о девочках из какой-нибудь кантины на злачной планете. Тема речи словно вовсе не касалась его.

Хан ответил, даже не повернувшись, его взгляд все еще был направлен вперед. Он смотрел на Мон, не отводя глаз. Пытался подловить на чем-то? Люк не знал.

— Потому что среди нас крыса, — он уже не отделял себя от Повстанцев, но сейчас это не принесло никакой радости, — и это явно не домыслы. Кто-то упрямо стучит на нас импам, этим уродам, а ваша капитан-тетя даже шороху не наводит. Боится, что ее попросят с места, — Хан поджал губы, — такой в сенате сидеть, а не пытаться строить из себя военного стратега. Чесать языком для победы мало.

Люк непонимающе вскинул брови и рискнул задать вопрос:

— А переговоры? — он считал, что мирное соглашение куда лучше кровопролития.

Хан немного улыбнулся, но это отозвалось только неприятной тяжестью в животе, словно кто-то под дых ударил. Люк посчитал эту улыбку даже какой-то слегка жуткой. Она казалась ядовитой, жалящей. К такому только предстояло привыкнуть.

— Переливать из пустого в порожнее будут долго и безрезультатно. Да и импы не пойдут на такое, их переговоры кончатся массовым убийством, — Хан фыркнул, — это настоящая война, а не как в книжках. Чуда не случится до тех пор, пока кто-нибудь сам не станет этим чудом и не сделает за Альянс всю работу. Чтобы победить Империю, как этого хочет Мон Мотма, нужно быть богом. Развалить такую штуку можно только у руля, а штурвал никто не отдаст ни ей, ни кому угодно, — он наконец-то повернул свое лицо к Люку, — ничего, не важно. Мы все равно ничего не можем сделать. От нас это не зависит, малой, и взваливать на себя такую кучу бантового дерьма ты не обязан.

Люк кивнул, понимая, что абсолютно ничего из услышанного не задержалось у него в голове. Хан был гораздо умнее, чем на первый взгляд казался. Наверное, конечно, подтвердить документами свои знания, как Лея, он не мог. Но слова, выписанные в договоре или дипломе чаще всего не значили абсолютно ничего. Не даром именно дуракам всегда везло.

— Значит, надо опять эвакуироваться? — Хан пожал плечами и повернулся к Люку. — Готов собрать свои пожитки и запрыгнуть в Сокол, а? Наконец-то смоемся из этой мокрой и грязной дыры. Твоя мусорка на колесиках будет рада этой новости до короткого замыкания, — он хмыкнул.

Люк только пригрозил другу пальцем:

— Не обижай АрТу, он много для меня сделал. И, между прочим, он спас нас на Звезд Смерти от смерти в мусорном отсеке, — подчеркнул юноша важность астромеха, а Соло только поднял руки в примирительном жесте.

Повисла странная пауза. Люк вдруг задумался и понял одну очень страшную вещь: всех увезти с базы они не могли чисто физически. У них пострадало несколько судов, и починка успехом не увенчалась. Несколько сотен бойцов просто не уместились бы на борт чего угодно, даже если бы кто-то заталкивал их снаружи. И это было ясно, как день.

_И Мон Мотма прекрасно об этом знала._

Люк прислушался к ее речи и дрогнул.

— Мы уже отобрали тех, кто останется на базе и после окончания нашей эвакуации уберет все следы пребывания разумной жизни на планете, — Мон что-то пролистала в своем датападе, — они спрячутся в подземных пещерах, естественных ходах, с продуктами питания и другими вещами первой необходимости. Как только все уляжется, мы отправим за ними судно. Это все. Готовьтесь к отлету до конца этих стандартных суток, — она протиснулась через толпу и поднялась на трап Дома-Один.

Когда ее фигура окончательно скрылась с глаз долой, Люк нервно сложил пальцы в замок и вздохнул. Он все думал-думал-думал, и что-то в голове у него не складывалось. А затем наконец-то дошло:

— Хан! Но здесь болотистая местность. Здесь не может быть подземных пещер, — сделал неприятное открытие юноша.

Соло повернулся к нему с непонятным выражением лица.

— Ты не можешь знать наверняка, ты же не геолог, — он пожал плечами, будто его в самом деле это не волновало, — а даже если и так, что ты сделаешь? Выкопаешь для них пещеру-схрон за пару часов? Тебе ничего не изменить, ты же не умеешь корабли клонировать. Здесь остаются те, кому терять уже нечего. Не обесценивай их жертву, Люк. Это естественная часть войны. Люди умирают. Придется смириться с этим или умереть вместе с ними.

Он поднял на него глаза. Взгляд, полный какого-то смешанного чувства. Оно еще не успело выразиться в нечто конкретное, но хорошенько шарахнуло по нервам. Хан выдохнул громко, как будто ему на грудь опрокинулся многотонные корабль, и легкие схлопнулись. Люк смотрел ему в лицо, не моргая.

— Ты циник, — с трудом выдавил из себя Скайуокер, — так нельзя. Я предпочту умереть вместе с ними, в таком случае. Я не полечу никуда.

Хан прищелкнул языком и закатил глаза.

— А ты наивный сопляк, Люк! Перестань разыгрывать из этого драму. Куда мы их денем? Сложим вчетверо и на Сокол погрузим? — он упер руки в бока и изогнул брови, глядя на собеседника снизу вверх. — Они выбрали свой путь. У тебя другая дорога, с которой ты все норовишь сойти. Если тебя доконали все эти джедайские штучки и война, просто собери свои пожитки и уйди молча, а не ищи повод сбежать с драмой, не ищи отговорку, не мозоль людям глаза и не кричи о справедливости, — Хан сделал паузу, пытаясь вдохнуть поглубже, — нет никакой справедливости, ты же не вчера родился. Или возложенный титул спасителя мира жмет? — он спохватился, что начал говорить немного не те вещи, которые следовало, слишком поздно.

Люк отступил на шаг, неловко разинув рот. И теперь его лицо выражало искренний шок. Он сжал руки в кулаки и замер, словно каменное изваяние. Его грудь не двигалась, и только через добрую минуту, когда Хан попытался сократить дистанцию, он заметил, что перестал дышать.

— Послушай, я погорячился, давай просто пойдем на борт и приготовимся к ответу, а, герой? — Хан попытался сгладить углы, но вышло явно не очень.

Люк только дернулся прочь от него всем телом, готовый разорваться на части от чувства, что сжало его сердце.

« _Неужели я так выгляжу со стороны?»_ — почти истерически подумал он, потом нахмурился и до боли сжал губы.

Он злился, его всерьез задело такое обвинение. Даже если оно было правдой, и хотелось сбежать, но никак не находилось достойного повода, чтобы оправдаться перед собой, даже если… Люк чувствовал себя так, словно его окунули лицом в грязь, а потом сказали, что это полезно для здоровья.

— Пойдем, герой, тебе не дело оставаться здесь, — Хан протянул ему руку, — нас ждёт длинная дорога. Долгое путешествие.

Люк даже не подумал пойти навстречу. Он фыркнул, поджав губы, вскинул голову, и волосы взметнулись тонким жженным пухом под дуновением ветра.

— Не хочу никуда идти с человеком, который готов на все ради денег. Если бы не твоя жадность, тебя бы тут не было, — недовольно брякнул Скайуокер и уже собрался уходить, но разговор ещё не окончился.

— Я вернулся, — продолжил упрямиться Хан.

Пауза показалась настоящим адом для отравленного обидой разума. Мысли метались в голове со скоростью света, даже больше. Казалось, ещё немного, и просто лопнет голова от всего этого.

— Что-то вынудило тебя вернуться, — Люк уже начал остывать, поэтому все его доводы немного поубавили в экспрессии.

Хан развел руками и покачал головой, будто не в его силах было донести до собеседника суть своих мыслей и слов. Он вздохнул громко. Снова. Этот звук показался Люку ужасно шумным, будто Соло дышал прямо над ухом.

— Нашлась причина. И я сейчас чувствую себя слегка разочарованным по поводу… неважно, если до отлёта передумаешь играть в самоубийцу, мы с Чуи тебя ждём, — Хан махнул рукой, развернулся и исчез в гудящей толпе.

Люк остался один. Люди, окружавшие его, были ему почти не знакомы. А в лицо он знал двух или трёх, не более того. Внезапно под одежду пробрался холод, пришлось поежиться. Но это чувство родилось не снаружи, а внутри тела, где стыла кровь от мысли, сколько гадостей он сказал и услышал из-за своего упрямства.

— Правильно дядя говорил, отцовское упрямство никогда до добра не доведет, — поморщился Люк и сунул руки в карманы своей нелепой жёлтой курточки, по последней повстанческой моде.

Она была странноватой длины, но в целом очень ему нравилась. Какая-то твилечка из отдела снабжения сказала ему, что такая отлично будет смотреться с его цветом кожи, глаз и волос. Но загар начал постепенно сходить, и Люк однажды даже заметил на своем лице несколько совсем бледных родинок. Он не помнил, чтобы они были у него раньше, но они вот откуда-то взялись.

Это не имело значения. На Татуине Люк редко видел свое лицо, а если и предоставлялась такая возможность, отражение обычно расплывалось в мутной воде и казалось очень смутным, или же жестянка, найденная ребенком, была настолько изъедена ржавчиной, что едва улавливала необычный для местности цвет глаз.

Люк никогда не зацикливался на своей внешности. По меркам Татуина он был странным. Ну, конечно, вообще никого не считали прямо уродливым или что-то ещё, потому что там обитали Хатты. Космос полнился разными отвратительными созданиями, и все уже давно привыкли к тому, что некоторые биологические виды отличаются странной внншностью.

Люк продолжал стоять в толпе, оглушенный тем, что творилось на душе. Даже вой ветра оставался где-то за гранью сознания.

_Неужели он действительно нацепил нимб и причислил себя к святым?_

Люк присел на один из ящиков и долго заламывал руки. Толпа неожиданно исчезла, разошлась, а он даже не заметил. И гул голосов стих, заменившись только музыкой природы. Планета пела, но совсем не так, как Татуин. Других миров, не считая Хота, Люк всё-таки не знал. Его опыт был так мал, что даже начинающий пилот Альянса видел больше. И больше знал, естественно.

Возникали совершенно естественные вопросы, на которые не находилось никакого ответа. Люк сгорал от любопытства и непонимания, но не мог смекнуть, зачем его изолировали в такую глушь. Бен сказал, что они хотели сделать его бойцом. Не логичнее бы было тренировать его с самого начала, а не пустить все на самотёк? Сейчас Люк даже с вомп-крысой не мог подраться, настолько слабым и неумелым воином он стал. Его ни к чему не подготовили, а потом выбросили в большой мир и оставили одного. Без наставника.

А затем вдруг вспомнилось, что в детстве в дом Ларсов без конца приходил какой-то человек. Люку тогда едва стукнуло два или три, он ещё не очень хорошо говорил даже. Тетя запрещала ему подходить ко входу, и он только слушал, как Оуэн бранил неизвестного гостя. Не получалось вспомнить ни одного услышанного тогда слова.

Люк вздохнул и взъерошил светлые волосы, зарывшись в них пальцами. Это не мог быть Бен. Звучало слишком уж бредово.

Но нашлось кое-что, что отвлекло юношу от сложных размышлений и мук совести. Он услышал знакомый голос и поднял голову. Глаза сразу же уцепились за белое. Платье, то самое, которое он видел на Звезде Смерти. Оно намертво врезалось ему в память, отпечаталось на изнанке век неизлечимой раной. Трудно было не узнать Лею.

А ещё труднее — Мон Мотму, стоящую на трапе Дома-Один. Она так и не спустилась на поверхность планеты, хотя было очевидно: разговор с принцессой длился достаточно долго. Особенно это стало заметным, когда Люк заметил, насколько Лея взвинченно настаивала на своем. У нее даже чудная прическа сбилась, коса распушилась, и мелкие кудряшки-завитушки теперь украшали некогда идеальный образ. Не сказать, чтобы Лее это не шло. Это просто делало ее более приземлённой. Как и чумазый подол, и заляпанные грязью белые сапоги совсем не военного кроя.

Люк все никак не мог сосредоточиться, чтобы уловить слова. Ему пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы наконец-то заставить себе осмысливать то, о чем говорили совсем близко. Он упустил большую часть спора, но все же не остался в стороне совсем.

— Лея, не глупи, — невыразимо устало проговорила Мон, не сдвинувшись с места.

Она стояла высоко, сложив на груди руки, и влажный ветер трепал ее короткую прическу. Лея смотрела на женщину перед собой, высоко задрав голову, гордо вскинув подбородок. Черты ее лица казались заострившимися и даже немного огрубевшими. Но принцесса была слишком далеко, чтобы Люк мог хорошенько рассмотреть ее. Он и разговор слышал лишь благодаря тому, что тот происходил на повышенных тонах. Видимо, он слишком затянулся, а Лея никогда не отличалась терпеливостью, и об этом в армии твердил кто угодно.

— Их же не пять и не десять, Мон! Мы не можем их тут бросить! Многих из них я знаю лично, — продолжала стоять на своем принцесса.

Она активно жестикулировала, пытаясь доказать свою точку зрения, но собеседница оставалась непреклонной. Люк почему-то сразу понял, о чем шла речь, и напрягся. Словно Лея могла вот так перебросить мысли из своей головы в его собственную. Как будто между ними вдруг натянулся кабель для передачи данных, и Люк сразу же сжал руки в кулаки, ощутив _это_.

— Именно. Их несколько сотен, и у нас нет времени, чтобы ждать, когда какие-нибудь пираты пригонят нам парочку кораблей для этих ребят. Я должна спасать всю армию, а не рисковать людьми ради кого-то, кто сам облажался при посадке, — Мон вздохнула, Люк видел, как поднялись ее плечи, — они сознают свою ошибку. Они готовы. Здесь немного тех, кому есть, что терять.

Лея нахмурилась и взмахнула руками так, словно пыталась кого-то ударить. Люк испытал нестерпимое желание встать рядом с ней и поддержать ее точку зрения, даже если они не считались хорошими друзьями.

— Перестань говорить так. На их месте мог быть кто угодно, даже ты и я. Мы должны помочь им, — она подошла ближе, ступила одной ногой на трап, но Мон даже бровью не повела, — здесь нет и не может быть никаких ходов, а отправить их в лес все равно, что заживо утопить в болоте. Империя найдет их. Они ведь умрут, мы за ними не вернёмся, ты об этом даже не думала. Никто из вас.

Мон все же приблизилась к ней, но так и на ступила на вязкую землю. Они с Леей были примерно одного роста, но стоя на трапе Мотма казалась почти на полголовы выше совсем молодой девушки перед собой.

— Не играй в святую спасительницу, Лея, угомонись, — Мон потеряла виски, будто говорила с неразумным младенцем, которому не могла доказать, что звёзды светят, — нельзя спасти всех.

Лея сжала руки в кулаки и воскликнула:

— Но ты даже не пытаешься!

— Ты тоже что-то не пыталась, когда сдала Империи Дантуин, — жёстко отрезала Мон.

Принцесса вздрогнула и отступила на пару шагов, одним сапогом угодив прямо в лужу. Она поджала губы и недовольно что-то просипела, Люк не расслышал совсем. Но после этой фразы Мон удалилась так скоро, будто кто-то шел позади и подгонял ее.

Лея заметила наконец-то невольного зрителя и только покачала головой. Она подошла к Люку и опустилась рядом с ним, сопроводив это действо тяжёлым вздохом. Юноша только посмотрел на нее, но на лице его не мелькнуло и тени удивления. Затем принцесса все же решила заговорить, а не смотреть молчаливо на свои грязные сапоги.

— Я слышала, как ты сегодня говорил с этим… Соло, — она пожала плечами, — и решила, что тоже должна попытаться кого-то убедить в том, что все это неправильно. Ну, меня хотя бы не так обидно послали к ситху на рога, — она усмехнулась одним уголком губ, — он был неправ, когда так говорил о тебе. Просто завидует, что вокруг тебя вьется больше девчонок, — со знанием дела утешила его Лея.

Люк прочертил носком сапога по грязи и сунул руки в карманы жёлтой куртки. Ему потребовалось время, чтобы сформулировать ответ, и неловкая пауза дала им обоим минутку на передышку.

— Может, он был в чем-то прав. Но я и не думал, что мне корона жмёт или вроде того, — Люк посмотрел вперед, на объятый туманом густой лес, простиравшийся вплоть до самого горизонта, — но я и правда не уверен, что хотел, чтобы меня втягивали во все это. Война это… немного не мое.

Лея бросила на него понимающий взгляд, а потом тоже переключилась на невзрачные пейзажи. Слишком много серого окружало их на этой планете, и радости такие ландшафты почти не приносили. Местная зелень отличалась от той, что Люк видел на предыдущей базе. Он был бы рад вернуться туда и наслаждаться красивыми видами, а не смотреть часами на однотонно-железное небо. От тусклости уже болели глаза.

— Расслабься, к этому привыкаешь со временем, — принцесса сложила на коленях маленькие руки.

Только сейчас получилось заметить, что такими явно непросто было держать большой и тяжелый бластер имперского штурмовика. Но Лея что-то не очень жаловалась.

— Раньше я тоже думала, что была бы рада вернуться во дворец к фрейлинам и тетушкам, доводить королевский дом Альдераана до белого каления, — но после того, что было на проклятой Звезде, я пообещала себе, что положу конец всему этому кошмару, во что бы то ни стало.

Люк понимающе кивнул.

— Отомстишь?

Лея только неопределенно пожала плечами, будто говоря: «Очевидно, и это тоже». Им не требовались лишние слова, чтобы понимать друг друга. Это заставляло чувствовать себя немного неуютно. Она помолчала, спрятала ладони в рукава и обвела взглядом мрачное окружение. Никакого утешения здесь не найти им обоим — это Люк знал так, будто кто-то только что сказал ему. Будто принцесса сама прошептала тайну ему на ухо так отчетливо, словно он сам подумал эту мысль.

— Нормально чувствовать себя паршиво, тебя же не готовили к этому. Из меня лепили солдата столько, сколько я себя помню. Давали мне все, только чтобы я ненавидела Империю, но они там и сами неплохо справляются. Сейчас бы я отдала жизнь, чтобы самолично придушить Дарта Вейдера голыми руками, — она напряглась, — по частям бы вырвала душу из этого ублюдка.

Люк удивленно покосился на нее. Он и не думал, что принцессы так выражались даже наедине с простодушными татуинскими фермерами. Лея явно заметила замешательство на лице собеседника, так что просто покачала головой:

— Я в первую очередь коммандер, а потом уже какая-нибудь аристократка. Я больше не во дворце, так что пусть этот этикет в ад катится, — Лея прикрыла глаза, — но, говоря обо всем этом, я не могу заявить, что понимаю, что ты чувствуешь. Это другое. Когда меня притащили в Альянс, от меня не требовали ничего, что превышало человеческие возможности. А про тебя сказали одно слово «джедай», и теперь несколько десятков тысяч человек возвели тебя в ранг бога, — она поморщилась, — а у тебя на лбу написано, что ты световой меч держать не умеешь.

— Эй! — почти обиженно воскликнул Люк. — Вообще-то, это правда, но ты хоть не говори об этом вслух. Не все же так проницательны, как вы, ваше высочество, — он хмыкнул, — не отнимай у них надежду.

— Просто Лея, — она протянула ему руку, и Люк без промедлений пожал ее, — кстати, осталось совсем немного до отлета. Если ты все-таки решил не ломать трагедию и строить из себя святого мученика, то не возьмешь меня с собой на корабль твоего дружка? Я бы предпочла лететь с немытым мужланом и мохнатым вуки, чем с женщиной, которая попрекает меня в защите собственного дома.

Люк подумал, что Хан не очень будет рад такой гостье, но мысленно махнул рукой.

— Сразу предупреждаю: придется спать по очереди, а освежитель у них слегка отдает помойкой, — Люк рассмеялся.

Лея же только поморщилась, но потом улыбнулась.

— Ничего, это все еще не пыточный дроид, — видимо, она решила вслух себя утешить, — идем?

Люк поднялся и протянул ей руку. Путешествие на Соколе было не худшим вариантом из всех возможных. Даже если он и стоял в доке Дома, это хотя бы не значило спать с Мон через стенку или вроде того. Да и Хан не особенно возразил насчет лишнего пассажира, только махнул рукой. Видимо, он придерживался мнения, чем бы дитя не тешилось, лишь бы помирать не собиралось.

— А где у нас следующая база? — рискнул поинтересоваться Люк в надежде, что Лея явно знала больше, чем Ведж.

— Где-то в Среднем Кольце. Мы туда не отправимся, слишком большие риски. Скорее всего, зависнем где-то в малообитаемых районах Внешнего Кольца, пока все не уляжется, а потом начнем искать планету, где можно осесть.

Люк поджал губы.

— Есть тут у меня один вариант…


	6. Chapter 6

Разумеется, Люка никто не послушал. «Эта территория недостаточно исследована», — заявила Мон Мотма и приказала болтаться где-то в неизведанной местности. Учитывая, что последний раз пополнение запасов случилось почти сразу после битвы при Явине, радоваться было нечему.

Количество голодных ртов поубавилось на пару сотен, только вот легче никому не стало. Подростки, вчера сидевшие за штурвалами крестокрылов, слонялись по ангару, не зная, куда себя деть. Им не находилось дела нигде. Такие ничего не умели, кроме как бездумно выделывать виражи в космосе. Умирали они первыми, и думать об этом было довольно-таки неприятно.

Люк выбирался на прогулки по ангару тоже, потому что можно было просто от скуки загнуться, сидя в кокпите Сокола и болтая ни о чем. Хан рассказывал много интересного, но на его трескотне просто не получалось сосредоточиться. Люка тянуло. И чем больше он думал, что пыталось до него достучаться, тем хуже становилось.

— Люк? — Лея дернула его за рукав. — Ты опять в стену смотришь.

Он невнятно покачал головой. Принцесса почти безвылазно сидела в Соколе, и Хан даже не особенно язвил по этому поводу. Что-то произошло, и никак не получалось разобраться, что именно. Все отличалось от того, чего Люк ожидал. Он чувствовал себя сломанным. Будто кто-то подбрасывал ему печенье с ложными предсказаниями. Но никакого печенья не было, как, разумеется, и предсказаний.

— Что с тобой происходит? Тебя клинит, как неисправного дроида, — Лея сложила руки на груди.

Она уже не носила белое платье, то самое, которое намертво врезалось в память. Военная форма красила ее гораздо больше — Люк, вероятно, единственный, кто так думал. Но юбки и платья делали образ обманчивым. Лея не была хрупкой лилией, при желании она, верно, могла бы сломать человеку руку. Люк не проверял, но определенно в этом не сомневался: она могла.

— Все в порядке, — он отмахнулся, — просто я плохо сплю.

Раздался возглас Хана из кокпита:

— Конечно, ты спишь часа по два, не больше! А потом шатаешься по моему кораблю, как призрак джедая. Как призрак джедая, который мне хочет начать заливать про мир во всем мире, справедливость и смысл человеческих поступков, — что-то грохнулось, вероятно, рядом с Ханом, потому что тот обругал этот объект на малопонятном диалекте.

— Просто его ничему жизнь не учит, — недовольно поддакнула Лея, и ее взгляд показался Люку острым, словно вибронож.

Она парировала его своими глазами, и лезвие скользило под кожей, пытаясь все вонзиться глубже. Однако, несмотря на чувствительную натуру, Люк не поддавался ее манипуляциям слишком-то охотно. Он фыркнул и даже поморщился. Как оказалось, доспехи все же не были первым слоем его личины. Враг мог пустить кровь, обрадоваться заранее, а потом пасть.

На Татуине не выживали слабые. Люк по праву мог назвать себя выжившим.

Наконец, Лея сдалась. Видимо, даже ей не под силу было расколоть камень. Она приблизилась к Люку и положила маленькую руку на его плечо. Казалось, стоило ее пальцам сжаться, и под уродливой желтой курткой расцветет красное пятно — будущий синяк. Но она лишь прикасалась, глядя чуть-чуть сверху вниз, хотя Люк был выше едва ли не на добрые сантиметров десять. Уж чего у принцессы было с избытком, так это королевской гордости. Почему-то не приходилось сомневаться: она досталась ей по крови. Люк не мог сказать: от матери или от отца. Он не знал их обоих. Что он знал, так это то, что кровь у Леи определенно имела в себе что-нибудь голубое. Как его глаза, голубое.

— Мне надоело тухнуть непонятно где, — проныл Хан, возникнув весьма неожиданно.

В него уперлось два порицающих взгляда. Соло это ничуть не проняло, и он изобразил изможденный вздох.

— Ну так в чем проблема отделиться от флота? — подстегнула его Лея.

Между ними едва ли не высекались искры из воздуха. Люк только покачал головой. Суровая армейская романтика его ни разу не трогала. Суровая повстанческая любовь казалась ему непонятной глупостью. Он бы скорее предпочел сыграть в прятки с Дартом Вейдером, чем влюбиться.

Его глаза следили неотрывно сначала за выражением лица Леи, потом ее оппонента. Страшно хотелось рассмеяться, хотя не наблюдалось для этого особенных причин. Приходилось держать себя в руках и только наблюдать. Даже дышать было страшно. Зная Лею… она могла вспылить с такой скоростью и рвением, что потом ей пришлось бы извиняться за сломанный нос. В моменты недовольства — Люк не был совсем дурачком и сразу это заметил — у нее страшно чесались кулаки. То, что они не казались большими, как, скажем, у Хана, не отменяло того, что била принцесса метко и отточено. Ее учитель явно свое дело знал.

— Ну, знаешь, меня вся империя ищет. За спасение твоей королевской душеньки, кстати, — Хан вскинул брови, явно ожидая благодарности.

— Зад свой в тепле хочешь держать, так и скажи. Моим именем, будь добр, не прикрывайся, капитан космического мусорного ведра, — Люк был готов поспорить, что принцесса сгорала от желания показать контрабандисту язык.

Хан недовольно вздернул подбородок и сложил руки на груди, поджал губы и фыркнул. Такие звуки издавали банты. По уровню упертости Соло не так уж далеко от них ушел.

— Не нравится моя птичка, прошу топать своими ножками к Мон Мотме под подол и там возмущаться. Я не бесплатная гостиница.

Лею это явно не тронуло. Она прошла вперед и хлопнула Хана по плечу, остановившись почти вплотную к нему. На мгновение замерла ее грудь, будто сердце удар пропустило. Потом принцесса закрыла глаза, глубоко вздохнула и зашагала к трапу.

— Пойду узнаю, вдруг мы все-таки наконец-то найдем место, где не будем бесить друг друга круглые сутки. А то без прогулки и свежего воздуха скоро совсем скиснем и передушим друг друга, — она улыбнулась уголками губ и исчезла снаружи Сокола.

Если Хан и не хотел этого показать, Люк все равно заметил: его рот тоже скривился. Это скорее можно было назвать усмешкой, чем милой улыбочкой, которой напоследок блеснула им Лея. Однако на языке отпетого бандита Хана Соло такие жесты значили гораздо больше, чем могло показаться.

Люк испустил смешок, как последний вздох перед марафоном. Когда друг уставился на него, осталось только пожать плечами. Надо было при родах головой удариться об пол, чтобы рискнуть напрямую говорить об обоюдной симпатии таким персонам, вроде принцессы Органы или Хана Соло. Не хотелось получить лазерный заряд язык и кулаком в нос. Но Чубакка, роющийся в неисправной с недавнего времени проводке, немо поддерживал Люка. Об этом говорил взгляд блестящих глаз и угрюмое покачивание мохнатой головой.

Впрочем, Люк все чаще возвращался к странным мыслям о том, что им следует быть на Хоте, а не скитаться по космическому пространству. Так как курс приходилось выстраивать курс хаотично, каждый выход из гиперпространства грозил проблемами. Первоклассных пилотов страшно не хватало. Может, Люк просто очень многих не знал. Из тех, кто действительно хорошо летал, был Ведж. С остальными Люк так и не познакомился. Да и не очень-то хотел.

Он воплощал живую легенду, и многие не побоялись бы без зазрения совести ткнуть в него пальцем, воскликнуть что-то панибратское. Повстанцы возведи Люка в ранг их личного бога, и каждый жаждал унести с собой частичку кумира. Если бы можно было разорвать его и съесть, чтобы напитаться «Силой», не возникало сомнений: это бы случилось.

Люк прятался от этого назойливого внимания. Оно странно нервировало его. Разумеется, он не привык к такому. На Татуине его едва знали, почти никому до него и дела не было. Первым делом Люка здесь лишили уединения, и поблагодарить за это он мог только Оби-Вана, который втянул его в это. А он тоже хорош — поддался.

Он сидел на койке и не мог отвлечься от своих дрянных мыслей, которые, без сомнения, все чаще поглощали его. Это уже успели заметить все, и никому это не показалось хорошим знаком. Люк не успел стать джедаем, а мечом он махал хуже ребенка. И всякий раз, когда он возвращался к этой мысли в относительно ненапряженной обстановке, ему становилось жутко. Все полагались на него. Все полагались и надеялись на того, кто ничего не умел. Повстанцы в такое моменты казались безумцами. И во главе их стояла Мон Мотма, непоколебимая в своих мыслях и желаниях.

Однако мысли о своей никчемности Люк считал меньшей из бед. Что было куда страшнее: он слишком часто думал о Вейдере. И, что странно, он не рвался ненавидеть его всем своим естеством. Какая-то часть сознания воспринимала любую попытку настроить свои эмоции против врага в штыки. А привычка — дурацкая, конечно, но временами очень даже полезная — верить своему чутью никуда не подевалась. Люк все пытался сложить воедино картину мира, как какую-то головоломку, но детали не желали подходить друг к другу.

Он забрался в койку с ногами, улёгся и отвернулся к стене. Лучше притворяться спящим, чем снова отвечать на вопросы. У Люка не было никаких ответов, и он не хотел раз за разом путаться в собственном вранье. В том, что все у него в порядке, не было ни капли правды.

Видимо, тишина немного смутила Хана. Его шаги раздавались в Соколе так громко, будто звон гигантского колокола. И затем он вдруг затихли, потому что Соло без всякого на то зазрения совести приземлился совсем рядом с Люком. Чувство такта и уважение личного пространства, по словам Леи, до контрабандистов не дошли. Хан с этим утверждением даже спорить не пытался.

— Пацан, больно много ты рефлексируешь, — со знанием дела произнес он и покачал головой.

Люк видел движения чужой тени. Ему пришлось повернуться на другой бок, чтобы спросить:

— Что-что я делаю?

Хан беззлобно усмехнулся и подарил ему вот этот взгляд, который выражал немое превосходство. Люка он страшно бесил, но сделать с этим пока ничего не удавалось. Неприятно было признавать правду, но Хан обладал большим опытом и сноровкой, гораздо больше умел и знал. Возможно, так выражалась зависть. Но Люк старался избавляться от нее. Хан был его другом, во многом помогал, хотел помочь, так что в чем-то обвинять его было бы глупо. Эмоции, рождающиеся без осмысления, не стоили того, чтобы выплескивать их наружу. Однозначно не стоили.

— Много думаешь о том, что случилось с тобой. Эти мысли тебя убивают. Тебе стоит меньше нервничать по поводу того, что все катится к ситхам. Жизнь пока не кончена, значит, нечего лишний раз предаваться унынию и рыться в дерьме. Это не поможет тебе решить проблему, зато отлично истреплет нервы. Отучайся прятаться у мамы под юбкой, — Хан сложил руки на груди.

Люк только удивлённо и оскорбленно надулся.

— Ничего я не… — начал было он свои гневные раздражения, но Хана это ничуть не тронуло, и собеседника он перебил:

— У тебя есть только ты сам. Хватит рассчитывать на других. Когда все станет совсем дурно, — Хан не говорил «если», и это Люку совсем не понравилось, — ты сможешь довериться только себе и своей голове. Рекомендую просто времени зря не тратить. Хоть стрелять научись, что ли.

И он ушел. Люк полминуты пребывал в глубочайшем шоке, потом уселся и скорчил недовольную мину.

— Умник, учить меня собрался, — недовольно проворчал он, — тоже мне, профессор летания на консервной банке за три кредита, — юноша фыркнул.

— Я все слышу!

***

Время подарило Люку возможность немного пообвыкнуться со своей новой жизнью. Однако, он все ещё тяжело относился к переменам. Когда девятнадцать лет жизни славились небывалый стабильностью, крутые повороты радовали что-то совсем мало. Люк ещё не приобрёл устойчивость к такой встряске от судьбы, и его немного укачивало. А до Хана, который считал, что не ведущие у смерти изменения — хороший знак, ему и вовсе было далеко. Люк убеждал себя, что он просто не такой старый.

Ни на одной планете они так и не побывали. И никого это не приводило в восторг: хотелось уже наконец-то подышать настоящим воздухом, вместо спертого синтезированного, ощутить касание ветра, услышать шум воды или песка, шорох листьев на ветру. Но Дом-Один ни разу не напоминал оранжерею, так что растительности тут не водилось.

Это надоело всем обитатели крейсера. Даже АрТу не терял возможности поныть. Но не все в идеале владели двоичным, чтобы без затруднений понимать его речь. Да и обычно все были слишком заняты совершенно не важными делами, свист дроида мало кого интересовал. АрТу это страшно обижало, оставалось только приготовиться к его мести. Кто бы ни написал искусственный интеллект этого астромеха, он, верно, был таким же противным, как и его творение. И в то же время того, кто создал эту нейросеть, следовало без сомнений называть гением.

Люк думал. Даже больше, чем ему временами хотелось. Эти мысли мешали ему спать: он вскакивал посреди ночи с необъяснимым чувством тревоги, будто кто-то вскрыл ему черепную коробку и нажал там красную кнопку. Это пугало не только самого Люка, но и его друзей. Хан говорил, что это чем-то напоминает ему медленное съезжание крыши. За это он получил от Леи локтем в бок с такой силой, что потом жаловался на синяк. Однако синяк не решал проблемы: бессонница и правда могла привести к безумию.

Мысли, казалось, были вовсе и не Люка. Странные тревоги вдруг вздумали терзать его. Называлось ли это давлением ответственности? Стало ли это последствие психологической травмы? Количество вопросов росло — ни один из них до сих пор не получил ответа.

Иногда Люк просто сидел в тишине, оглаживая пальцами рукоять светового меча. Она блестела, как новенькая, но нетрудно было почувствовать, сколько всего повидал за свою жизнь эта необычная вещица. Да и догадаться оказалось тоже несложно: Люк появился на свет гораздо позже, чем этот лайтсейбер сделали. Вроде бы, тот год был последним, когда джедаи ещё существовали. А потом они стали если и не тайной, то страшным запретом. Если кто и знал чего, то помалкивал, потому что жизнь дороже всяких легенд. Как теперь выяснилось, правды в этих легендах тоже было немало.

Сегодня Люк тоже думал об этих россказнях. На Татуине они не имели особой популярности, потому что местное население к чудесам никогда не стремилось. Суровые реалии жизни на границе Галактики явно не могли подмигивать интерес к магическим легенда о джедаях и ситхах. Да и чего им делать на планете для отбросов общества и хаттов? Всякие одарённые — птицы не татуинского полёта однозначно.

«И все же мой отец был родом с Татуина, — подумал Люк, — в том нет сомнения, Шми Скайуокер полжизни была рабыней, а потом вышла замуж за Ларса. Планеты она не покидала, тут же родилась. Значит, джедаи как-то добрались до моего отца. Если он и в самом деле был джедаем…»

Люк терзался сомнениями все больше и больше. А точно ли Энакин был джедаем? Никто, кроме Оби-Вана, почившего на Звезде Смерти, и не знал. Подтвердить было некому. И доказательств никаких. А кем была его мать — ещё больше непонятно. Не из воздуха же родился, в самом деле.

Каждое рассуждение все больше склонялось к тому, что Оби-Ван обманул тогда, чтобы завлечь с собой. Дяде как-то чуточку больше верилось, он же воспитал, поднял на ноги. А старик, появившийся в жизни Люка в критический момент, мог чего угодно наговорить. Его все на Татуине считали безумцем. Кто бы от жизни среди скал в одиночестве умом не тронулся?

Люк резко потерял мысль, потому что Лея дернула его за рукав. Она что-то настойчиво пыталась ему втолковать, но ничего не получалось разобрать: только двигались ее губы, притом совершенно беззвучно. Наконец-то Люк расстался с миром грез, а в вакуум его сознания наконец-то пробилась человеческая речь.

— Ты слышишь меня вообще? — недовольно протрещала Лея, сгорая от явного неудовольствия.

Ее страшно раздражало такое поведение. Когда Люк выпадал из реальности, до него совершенно нельзя было достучаться до тех пор, пока он не изволил наконец-то вернуться в свое тело.

— Слышу, слышу, — в тон ей проворчал Люк.

Он бросил короткий взгляд на часы и мрачно подумал, что провел в неопределенном состоянии слишком много времени. Теперь это не имело значения. В такой час Лея бы не пришла просто так, и это было важнее того, что Люк все чаще проваливался в какой-то мир между сном и реальностью, не особенно желая оттуда возвращаться.

— Тогда где радость? — Лея слегка смягчилась.

Видимо, новости она принесла действительно хорошие. Они обрадовали хотя бы ее, а Люк и Хан пребывали в состоянии совершенного уныния и радовались даже мелочам, вроде тех, когда Мон Мотма выторговывала у пиратов продовольствие вдвое дешевле обычного. А это случалось гораздо чаще, чем раньше. Хотя, на самом деле, Люк просто думал, что свободного времени отныне стало достаточно, чтобы обращать внимание на такие будние вещи.

Лея не выдержала паузы, но поймала на себе заинтересованный взгляд голубых глаз, а оттого не стала лишний раз оттягивать и интриговать:

— Мы наконец-то отправляемся на Хот! — она воскликнула это с тем тоном неподдельной радости, будто только что закончилась война.

Люк на долю секунды даже впал в оцепенение от неожиданности. Предложение отправиться на Хот было отвергнуто так много раз, что он уже не надеялся вновь увидеть совершенно спокойную снежную планету. Ее образ немедленно возник у него перед глазами.

— Видимо, дела настолько плохи, что Мотма решила послушать советики всяких салаг, — сказал взявшийся из ниоткуда Хан.

Он выглядел в самом деле вполне встревоженным: Люк мог заметить это лишь по взгляду и излому бровей. Лея, видимо, тоже уловила эту тонкость, но решила остаться непричастной к ней.

— Да ладно, это все же лучше, чем ходить вокруг да около, — неутешительно и немного неуверенно вставил Люк, — по крайней мере, это смещение хоть куда-то. А еще на Хоте полно снега, — уже совершенно по-детски заявил он, — вам там понравится.

Лея скептически изогнула брови, потом покачала головой. Видимо, Альдераан дарил ей красивые зимы. Татуин так щедр на пейзажи не был: круглый год одна и та же картина мозолила глаза. Всюду стлался песок, раскаленный настолько, что едва не плавился в стекло. Очевидно, Лея не могла понять Люка в той мере, чтобы ощутить радость от контраста, с прежней жизнью. Её могла осчастливить какая-нибудь слегка глупая мелочь, но большие изменения вносили пустую тревогу. Люк видел, как каждое ключевое решение засталяло её нервно заламывать пальцы. Он даже мог поклясться себе, что видел на её голове несколько безжизненно седых волос.

— Ты так радуешься, будто снега никогда не видел, — брякнул Хан, а потом смутился, когда Лея ткнула его в бог локтем, — ах, да, точно. И, эй! — спохватился он и гневно взглянул на принцессу. — Хорош руки распускать, мелкая мужланка!

Лея взглянула не него гневно и оскорбленно, и Люк мог поспорить, что в этот момент где-то на самом дне Хановых зрачков заметался беспомощный страх. Но это лишь на долю секунды, потому что трусливый контрабандист — мертвый контрабандист.

— Что-то я не припомню, чтобы человек со свинским геном Хаттов имел право называть меня мужланкой, — угрожаюoим тоном начала она, но Хан тоже был не пальцем деланный, так что молча сносить такие издевки он не собирался:

— Повежливее, дамочка, я все ещё спас твою королевскую задницу со Звёзды Смерти, — этот упрёк звучал гораздо чаще в качестве шутки.

Люк чувствовал, что ругались три не всерьёз. Перепалка прятала что-то не только от его шестого чувства, но и от самих ребят. Хотя заявлять им об этом стоило только тому, кто хотел немедленно и мучительно кончить свою жизнь. А Люк знал: впереди его ожидало что-то важное, а потому следовало беречься.

— Ты сделал это ради денег, так что не пытайся найти в себе внезапный приступ альтруизма, все мы знаем, что ты меркантильный засранец и тупица, — Лея фыркнула и сложила руки на груди, умудряясь смотреть на Хана сверху вниз, при всем том будучи ниже него почти на голову.

— Ты все ещё на моем корабле, милочка, будь повежливее с капитаном.

— Консервной банки? — уточнила она не без ехидства. — Конечно, милорд, а ручку вам не целовать? Или, может, сапоги почистить? — продолжила с издёвкой, явно наслаждаясь процессом.

Да уж, во дворце ей явно спуска не давали. А, может, Вейдер попортил золотую дочь Бейла Органы — одной Силе то известно.

— Перестаньте спорить, — недовольно проворчал Люк, — бесит эта пустая ругань. Чего вы завелись то?

— Да это она все начала… — собрался оправдываться Хан, но был прерван:

— Не веди себя, как пятилетка, — с видимым недовольством заявил Люк, но он и победную ухмылку Леи не собрался оставлять не без внимания, — а ты тоже хороша. Кто себя так ведёт? Цапаетесь, как мандалорец с импом. Вы так и в бою будете? Пока вы будете обмениваться такими любезностями, кто-нибудь помрёт три раза.

Видимо, речь всё-таки произвела нужное впечатление, потому что ребята шокировано умолкли и переглянувшись. Люка вообще трудно было двести до ручки, но его так злили пустые ссоры, что он чуть не лопался от бессилия и недовольства. Любая неосторожность могла стоить жизни им всем, а Хан и Лея из всего разводили настоящий скандал, будто женатая уже пару десятков лет пара.

— Да это же безобидные шутки все, малой, а ты завелся, — Хан мирно поднял руки, признавая свое поражение.

Лею это ничуть не покоробило: она смотрела упрямо, готовая не моргать, если так получится доказать свою правоту. Что ж, она хотя бы превратила ругань, а это уже показалось вполне приемлемым исходом.

— Как скоро мы будем на месте? — уже без прежнего недовольства поинтересовался Люк, и Лея была совершенно рада перевести тему.

Она покачала головой, видимо, пытаясь вспомнить. Ее лицо на миг омрачилось, и только после этого она рискнула поделиться услышанным:

— Через пару дней, может. Зависит от того, каким маршрутом двинемся, — деликатно начала она, и Люк немедленно догадался, что и тут без трудностей не обошлось.

Разумеется, Империя сидела у них на хвосте, и в этом совершенно не приходилось сомневаться. Никто не смел строить воздушных замков: слишком многим пришлось пожертвовать, чтобы достигнуть тех крох победы, которых они добились. Уничтожение Звезды Смерти стали лишь малым шагом на пути к победе. Впереди повстанцев ждала долгая дорога, им был предначертан путь через тернии к звёздам.

***

Первым делом по прибытии на Хот, пришлось озаботиться местной недружелюбной живностью. Не хотелось быть съеденными. На звездолетах покрывались волшебным слоем льда иллюминаторы, и некоторые особенно молодые пилоты или техники восторженно задерживали взгляд на каждом причудливом зимнем узоре. После всех скитаний Хот казался чудом.

Многие так соскучились по твердой поверхности под ногами, что не возражали порой спать в гнетущем холоде ещё толком не прогретой базы. Повстанцам несказанно повезло, что на Хоте нашлись укрепления времён Старой Республики. Кто знает, как долго им пришлось бы строить собственные боевые укрепления? Да и погода не располагала к чудесам архитектуры: бушевала метель. Казалось, природа не особенно хотела принимать незваных гостей. Однако никто и не спешил спрашивать у нее разрешения на заселения. На кону стояло слишком многое, чтобы мерзкий холод заставил хоть кого-то трусливо и капризно поджать хвост и податься в бега.

Хот не пришлось обживать слишком долго. Хотя делить его с весьма недружелюбными соседями — Вампами — оказалось довольно неприятно. Пришлось немало потрудиться, чтобы придумать хитроумные ловушки для диких тварей. Вряд ли хоть одна живая душа могла изловить всех-всех, но все же Люк не расставался с мыслью, что удалось хотя бы распугать вамп. Никому не хотелось, чтобы однажды чудовище добралось до их друзей или же и вовсе их самих.

Люку нравился Хот. Он чувствовал себя здесь хоть немного безопаснее, чем в пустом и безмолвном космосе, который то и дело вспыхивал взрывами. Хот дышал жизнью, мерной, почти впавшей в спячку, но каждой клеточкой тела чувствовался этот неоспоримо мощный поток энергии. Раньше планета не могла похвастаться такой тишиной. Об этом говорили обломки кораблей и остатки баз, в одном из которых и расположился загнанный в угол Альянс.

Хот охлаждал горячее юношеское сердце, пылающее ненавистью, сомнениями и страхами. Но Люк не мог определиться ни в чем: кого ненавидел, кого любил, кого боялся. Его собственные чувства вдруг превратились в настоящую головоломку, а ежедневная рефлексия мало помогала делу.

Люк чувствовал себя медленно, но верно сходящим с ума. Он много думал о жизни и о том, как круто она перевернулась совсем недавно. Или давно? Путаница во времени не вносила ясности в ум, а бесплотные недели скитания по космосу растягивались в неделе. Даже если на Хоте жизнь потекла быстрее и чётче, это ничуть не облегчало задачи разобраться в том, сколько прошло времени с тех пор, как Люк последний раз видел дом, в котором он вырос.

Он питал любовь не к Татуину — это место удавалось только беспомощно и совершенно черство ненавидеть —, а к воспоминаниям, к людям, которые провожали его в жизнь, которые вырастили его. Разве дядя и тетя заслужили такой участи? Невозможно было избавиться от чувства вины, которое пожирало изнутри впечатлительный ум, но ещё не сильный дух.

Если бы только Люк мог разобраться в мотивах и действиях тех, кто долгие годы окружал его несокрушимой стеной... Ларсы ограждали его от многого из того, чем баловались ровесники, и сейчас Люк ясно понимал: в этом крылся какой-то умысел. Далеко не хитроумный, нет: люди из такой глуши едва ли могли плести интриги с такой невероятной точностью. Однако Оуэн и Беру точно знали, что делали.

Беда лишь в том, что Люк не мог у них спросить. А даже если бы такая возможность в самом деле представилась ему, едва ли опекуны ответили бы с той горячей честностью, с которой он задал бы им вопрос.

Да и теперь это уже не имело как такового значения: старая жизнь, успевшая прежде совершенно опостылеть, ушла безвозвратно, ускользнула сквозь пальцы. И Люк во многом почти без сожалений мог сказать, что он не жаждал ее вернуть. Его неумолимо тянуло в космос, огромный и беспощадный, способный поглотить его в считанные секунды. И не ясно: страшнее жить или вот так вот просто умереть.

Однако даже все тяжкие душевные терзания не могли разрушить твердую уверенность в том, что, раз Люк какой-то другой, джедай — даже если это и ложь, все эти обречённые люди уже надеялись, что спасение пришло и пробил час победы —, он обязан помочь. Чего бы это не стоило — так он думал, пока смерть не начинала дышать ему в затылок ядовитым смрадом отчаяния.

Люк ещё не приобрел нормальный инстинкт самосохранения, потому что как раз-таки юноши в его возрасте полностью слетали с катушек. Неудивительно, что многих из них сожрал сарлакк. Но сарлакк не имел никакого отношения к делу. Люк был полностью лишен тормозов, когда дело касалось помощи нуждающимся. Он не мог помочь себе, но жаждал кого-то спасти, будто это было для него важнее воздуха, дыхания. И это почти психозное чувство явно досталось ему по наследству: иначе его появление Люк объяснить просто не мог. Прожить на Татуине почти двадцать лет и стать героем в белом плаще, который спасает Галактику ради удовольствия — невозможно, это полнейший абсурд.

Хот постоянно заставлял думать. Дело было не в тоскливой атмосфере, Силе или чем-то еще. Безусловно, такое место полнилось всей этой мистической энергии еще со времен Старой Республики, но Люк мучился от другого. Здесь, несмотря на отдаленность, безопасность и даже относительный комфорт, было чересчур холодно. Все, что получалось делать без мысли об отмерзающих пальцах — сидеть в своей комнате и бесконечно анализировать все произошедшее. Это начинало немного сводить с ума.

***

— Хэй, малой! — раздалось в том месте, которое гордо именовалось столовой. — Наконец-то выполз из своей каморки. Без слез не взглянешь, ты скоро мхом порастешь.

Люк, греющий ладони о чашку с… ему не хотелось думать, что покоилось в сосуде, невнятно покачал головой:

— Холодно.

Хан только смешливо плюхнул всю свою посуду на металлический столик прямо напротив юноши. Уж чем-чем, а королевскими манерами он однозначно не владел. Зато явно пытался хоть немного растормошить слишком посеревшего и даже чуть осунувшегося друга.

— А ты что ли цветок комнатный? Нам тебя на солнечное окошко положить, будешь фотосинтезировать? — поинтересовался Соло, беря в руки ложку. — А то у тебя аж глаза запали от того, что ты сидишь и в люди не выходишь. Или у джедаев нормально вот так в отшельников превращаться? Медитируешь что ли? — он уже успел наполовину опустошить свою миску, и Люк наблюдал за этим с искренним удивлением. — Ты бы хоть Арту взял к себе, пусть тебя выгуливает, — беззлобно посоветовал Хан, — а то твою мусорку на колесиках совсем принцесса приватизировала.

Люк так не привык к разговорам, что ему потребовалось не меньше минуты, чтобы переварить все услышанное. Он неловко поерзал на стуле, собираясь с мыслями. Казалось, будто он проглотил язык, но потом все же получилось выдавить совершенно неубедительное:

— Я в порядке, — Хан скептично фыркнул и изогнул бровь, — и я еще не джедай, — последовала неловкая пауза, Соло явно хотел что-то вставить, даже рот раскрыл, но так и не успели сорваться слова с языка, как Люк продолжил, — и Арту не мой. Это собственность Леи, она вправе распоряжаться им на свое усмотрение. Он же важный стратегический объект.

Хан закатил глаза, бросил ложку в тарелку, и та с громким лязгом и звоном улеглась на дне. Люк вздрогнул от непривычно громкого звука.

— Ты сейчас хуже таракана — от каждого шороха дрожишь, — недовольно брякнул Соло, — ты сидишь и копаешься в себе, это же очевидно. А дроид этот, да он же тебе чуть ли не мать родную заменил, пока мы куковали в космосе. Шутишь что ли? Хоть раз, может, о себе подумаешь? Или ты герой-оболтус, которому дорога в могилу в двадцать лет? — Хан страшно бесился, Люк смотрел на его дергающийся глаз и совершенно сконфуженно молчал. — Разумеется, ты еще не джедай. Ты же сидишь в своей комнате и ничего не делаешь. Джедаи десятилетиями перенимали мастерство своих учителей, а ты два раза помахал светопалкой, наслушался дифирамб от поехавшего старика и ждешь, что тебе великое могущество само по себе упадет тебе на голову? — Соло явно не один день вынашивал эту мысль, но определенно был прав в своих словах. — Если бы ты реально избранным родился, уже случилось бы это чудо, которого ты ждешь, пока жуешь сопли. Ты можешь быть чуть более одаренным, чем другие, но ты не бог, — понижая голос, нахмурив брови, — ты им не был, но можешь стать, если перестанешь лить слезы в подушку и жалеть, что ты не у тети под юбкой. Ничто не приходит просто так, кроме проклятой удачи. Удача у тебя есть, были бы еще мозги и стержень. Расклеился, как пятилетка, у которой отобрали конфетку…

Хан не успел закончить свою пламенную речь, но основная мысль уже прозвучала. Главной причиной резкой паузы стала Лея, которая подошла к сидящему Соло сзади, чуть наклонилась, чтобы прямо в ухо ему поинтересоваться:

— Кто забрал вашу конфетку, капитан Соло?

В ее газах плясали черти, а лицо оставалось серьезным настолько, насколько то вообще было возможно. Однако Хана только больше вывело из себя появление принцессы, но обозлиться вслух он не успел. Лея окинула Люка взглядом и нахмурилась:

— Ты не в порядке, — Скайуокер даже протест в голове не успел сформулировать, — у тебя что-нибудь болит? Давай я отведу тебя в медблок, — любезно предложила она.

Соло фыркнул.

— А у вас там психолог есть?

— Для себя интересуешься, неотесанный болван? — Лея вспыхивала, как сухостой от одной-единственной искры: мгновенно и бушующе-опасно. — Мне казалось, что я не с тобой говорила.

— А мы не приглашали тебя за стол, — брякнул Хан, взглядом метая молнии.

Люк стукнул ладонями по столу, но это не привлекло необходимого внимания. Ссора продолжилась.

— Хожу где хочу, вот уж еще чего — спрашивать у тебя разрешения!

Чаша терпения переполнилась. Люк осознал, что был на взводе все это время. Собственные мысли загоняли его в угол, а бессилие вызывало пассивное бешенство. А теперь, когда нашелся и внешний раздражитель, злость вырвалась наружу:

— Заткнитесь вы уже наконец! — столовая тревожно затихла, и несколько десятков глаз тут же уставились на главную троицу.

Хан и Лея почти синхронно с невероятным недоумением обернулись на Люка, который стоял каменной статуей. Его злость казалась настолько мощной, что ощущалась почти физически. Задрожала железная миска Хана, и ложка в ней застучала по бортикам.

— Какие вы все молодцы со своими поучениями, — угрожающе тихо прозвучало из его уст, и даже бесстрашный Хан невольно покрылся мурашками, — за собой следите сначала, мастера во всех делах. Если мне будет нужен совет, я его спрошу. Мне не нужна нянька.

Впервые на своей памяти Люк ощущал себя таким злым. Наверное, это был тот эквивалент чистейшей ярости, выросшей из бессилия и отчаяния: ему больше некуда было вернуться. Дом сожгли дотла, семья убита. Эти мысли отравляли жизнь.

Наконец, Люк пошел прочь. Еда так и осталась нетронутой. Лея собиралась рвануть за ним вслед, но Хан поймал ее хрупкое плечо и только покачал головой. Злой джедай ведь гораздо опаснее злого ситха — это он помнил очень хорошо, потому что об этом только ленивый не чесал языком на Коррелии.


	7. Chapter 7

Вейдер поспешно прервал медитацию, потому что ощутил в Силе невероятную вспышку ярости. Даже если одаренный находился в сотне парсеков от Исполнителя, такая волна оставила покалывающее чувство на периферии. Нетрудно было догадаться, кому мог принадлежать подобный эмоциональный окрас выброса в Силу.

Как выяснилось, Вейдер ощутил это гораздо ярче, чем его учитель, занятый одним из проектов на Неварро. Дело однозначно было не в дистанции, но не нашло того, с кем стоило поделиться подобными соображениями. Палпатин и вовсе подумал на своего ученика, а тот охотно принял удар на себя. До Императора еще не дошла информация, что последний из рода Скайуокеров взорвал Звезду Смерти, иначе бы уже поступил приказ на немедленный поиск и уничтожение цели.

Палпатин только строил догадки. Вейдер — в частности, и его флот — понял почти сразу, что за штурвалом в тот день сидел одаренный. А Эскадра Смерти позаботилась о том, чтобы эта информация пока не дошла до самого верха через руки разведки или СИБ. Но главком отлично запомнил один момент.

Он стоял на мостике, уже успел вернуться на борт своего новенького ИЗРа. И недели не прошло с битвы при Явине, и необъятное количество семей до сих пор не уведомили о гибели сыновей, мужей, братьев. Он следил за тем, чтобы всем семьям непременно назначили пенсионные выплаты и, если то представлялось возможным, отправили останки родственников. Адъютант принес датапад, чтобы отчитаться о проделанной работе, когда замер и с некоторой тревогой наконец-то выдавил:

— Я был на мостике Звезды, когда _он_ появился, — речь шла о том пилоте, и Вейдер навострил уши, — если бы я не знал, что вы еще на борту, я бы подумал, что за штурвалом того крестокрыла были вы, милорд, — адъютант неловко сложил за спиной руки, — его манера невероятно похожа на вашу. Словно…

Последовала пауза. Адъютант не мог подобрать слова. Он служил у Вейдера так долго как раз потому, что отлично выражал свои мысли и умудрился не доводить начальство до приступов слепой ярости. Хотя именно в Эскадре Смерти задерживались только самые сообразительные. Персонал отбирали тщательнее, чем в императорский дворец. И никаких лишних ушей, особенно шпионов СИБ. Айсард не следовало бы знать, что творилось в самой элитной эскадре флота.

— Словно за штурвалом сидел ситх или джедай, — окончил за него Вейдер, — вы уже узнали имя пилота, Дайхен?

Тот покачал головой, но оживленно дополнил:

— Наш шпион сказал, как только все уляжется, он отрапортует. В живых после той схватки из двух основных эскадрилий остались только двое, кажется, молодые люди Скайуокер и Антиллес, сэр.

Вейдер настороженно замер. Он давно не слышал фамилии, которую сам же и похоронил. Неужели, кто-то таким образом выказывал уважение рыцарю без страха и упрека? Кто так глупо дал столько опасное имя своему ребенку.

— Скайуокер? — все же решил уточнить Вейдер.

Надежда в нем пала давно. Он знал: Падме не успела дать жизнь их ребенку, она унесла ее с собой в могилу. И Энакин напрямую этому поспособствовал, по словам Палпатина. Однако верить словам старого интригана было довольно неумно. Вейдер мог поверить только двум вещам: Силе и анализу ДНК.

— Люк Скайуокер с Татуина, сэр, — читая отчет с датапада, поведал Дайхен, — он помог принцессе Лее Органе бежать. С ним был дроид Арту синей окраски, еще доимперская модель.

Все складывалось как-то уж больно подозрительно, и Вейдер почувствовал, как под маской у него задергался глаз. Все Скайуокеры мертвы, даже та, кто перенял эту проклятую фамилию. Такая шутка судьбы отнюдь не казалась смешной.

Адъютант продолжил зачитывать:

— Он родился в День Империи девятнадцать лет назад. Мать и отец неизвестны. Воспитывался в семье Ларсов на ферме. Большего пока узнать не удалось, — Дайхен покачал головой, — мы не можем идентифицировать, кто из пилотов подорвал станцию.

Вейдер бы заходил взад-вперед по мостику, но надо было держать лицо. Он второй человек в Империи, и выказывать нервоз своему сопливому адъютанту — настоящая слабость, правом на которую лорд ситхов просто не обладал. Однако слова — далеко не доказательство родства. Сила… она пока что подло помалкивала. Значит, надежда оставалась только на науку.

— Сможете достать образец его ДНК, Дайхен?

Адъютант посмотрел на него и кивнул. Такой вопрос не казался странным: нужно было узнать, является ли Скайуокер одаренным в Силе. Соответственно, требовался образец его генов, крови — в идеале.

— Я свяжусь с нашим агентом. Мы сделаем все возможное, чтобы получить кровь в ближайшее время. Но рассекречивание агента пока нам не на руку. Что приказываете, если добыча крови является невозможной на данной момент? — Дайхен уже набирал сообщение подчиненному, и делал он это с такой серьезностью, что Вейдер подумывал уже повысить его.

Хотя пока все же на первый план вылезал другой вопрос. Дайхен никуда не девался и точно мог подождать.

— Сгодится любой материал, в том числе соскоб кожи или волосы. Анализ не проводить на месте. Мне нужен сам образец. Еще, желательно, голография. И Антиллеса бы в эту кодлу, прогоним сразу оба варианта.

Дайхен послушно кивнул.

— Так точно, сэр. Сделаем все возможное.

***

Результаты хотелось бы получить немедленно, но агенту пришлось туго и без того. Вейдер не рискнул ставить всю систему наблюдения, особенно, если говорить о внезапно свалившемся ему на голову Скайуокере. За ним нужен был глаз да глаз, а продвинуть своего шпиона в Альянс не так-то просто.

Главком предпочел пожертвовать временем, чем снизить вероятность успеха. И какая-то его часть все ещё отрицала вероятность совпадения генов. Вейдер убеждал себя: его род прервется на нем. Не хватало ещё династии одаренных в Силе. Это дало бы Палпатину возможность менять приспешников, как перчатки. Вейдер оставался цепным псом просто потому, что ему ещё не нашлось подходящего преемника. Если Люк действительно его... Всем придется худо, особенно его планам и мальчишке.

Система, выстроенная за двадцать лет тщательного обдумывания каждого своего слова и шага, рушилась, потому что внезапно на шахматной доске возникла новая шахматная фигура. Она могла стать пешкой противника, а могла стать собственным ферзем. Оставалось только лихорадочно гадать, что делать, если предположение подтвердится. И даже так Вейдер все ещё не мог сказать, что случившееся его злило.

Он как раз думал, что стоило наведаться на Набу и возобновить расследование по поводу смерти Падме. Что-то тут было нечисто. Она прожила достаточно долго, чтобы дать жизнь их ребенку, и она была достаточно здорова, чтобы роды не погубили ее. Становилось все меньше сомнений, что Палпатин чудесным образом приложил к этому руку.

Дайхен своим появлением прервал тяжёлые думы. Но, судя по его лицу, мертвенно-бледному, он принес новости. И Вейдер только подумал, что сейчас решится будущее его самого и всей Империи в целом. Слова адъютанта станут судьбоносной кометой.

Дайхен неловко помялся, заправляя выбившуюся челку под форменный головной убор. Очевидно, он бежал, да притом с таким упорством, что теперь пытался отдышаться, чтобы только заговорить. Вейдер кивком позволил ему начать, чувствуя себя слишком нервным, чтобы разомкнуть сухие, будто склеившиеся губы.

— Это Скайуокер, — не эта новость так испугала, потому что теперь Дайхен стоял и хлопал ртом, как выброшенная на сушу рыба, пытаясь сказать что-то гораздо более ужасное, — в Альянсе говорят, что он _последний джедай,_ — с неподдельным волнением сообщил адъютант, — как утверждает он сам, его отцом был Энакин Скайуокер. Мы добыли все возможные генные материалы, они в лаборатории, милорд. Ожидают, когда вы сами разберётесь в этом, никто даже не притрагивался.

Вейдер каменным изваянием замер, заложив руки за спину, а потом со всей силой своего скепсиса выплюнул:

— Чушь! У Энакина не было детей! Что это отродье о себе думает? — взбеленился Вейдер.

В его голове ситуация никак не складывалось. Это шло вразрез со всем тем, что наплел ему Палпатин. Да и кто бы поступил так жестоко: растить ребенка на Татуине? Уж если бы он действительно и был _тем самым_ ребенком, его бы отправили в семью Наберри. Уж там-то никто и не удивился прибавлению, да и не подумал искать. Род вел настолько скрытную личную жизнь, что племянницы Падме появились на свет в тайне от всего сектора.

Вейдер прибывал к ним. По их словам, Падме действительно носила под сердцем ребенка. Однако она так никому и не сказала, кто отец. А теперь уже никому и не суждено было узнать.

Его ребенок — они решили не объявлять пол вплоть до рождения — умер вместе с нею, с матерью, и теперь покоился в королевской усыпальнице на Набу. Уж в этом Вейдер был до последнего убежден, и даже самая малая искра надежды не грела ему сердце. Он не хотел дать шанс своим былым мечтам, а потом снова чувствовать тупую боль в пустой груди. Он сам убил свое будущее.

— Дайхен, за мной, — Вейдер нуждался в лишних глазах, потому что своим мог бы и не поверить.

Хотя ему по-прежнему казалось: ничего не поменяется, анализы подтвердят, что это «Скайуокер» — простой лжец. И тогда он найдет его и убьет, собственными руками свернет шею наглеца.

Дайхен семенил вслед за главкомом и нервно потел. Ситх впервые злился так с тех пор, когда он чуть не потребовал казнить все население Верфей Куата, потому что они не последовали данным чертежам при строительстве флота и начали воротить там какую-то свою несуразицу. Скайуокер оказался серьезнее, чем флот, а Вейдер любил корабли, будто считал их своими детьми.

В лаборатории был только дроид и куча аппаратуры. На столе стоял чемоданчик с образцами: собрали все, вплоть до волос. Возможно, шпиона тоже стоило повысить, но позже, когда разрешится ситуация с вот этой ерундой.

— О, сэр, — опомнился Дайхен и слабым голосом позвал Вейдера.

Ситх переключил на адъютанта все свое блуждающее от шока внимание и в ожидании ответа кивнул. Респиратор угрожающе шумел на все довольно большое помещение.

— Агент добыл голографию Скайуокера, — главком заинтересованно придвинулся ближе.

Дайхен слегка дрожащими руками умостил на столе проектор. Казалось, он вот-вот потребует отставку или наделает в штаны: бледность его лица могла сравниться только с трупной. Его тощие пальцы с обгрызенными ногтями наконец-то нажали нужную кнопку.

С голографии на Вейдера смотрел юноша. Совсем маленький, если сравнивать с его спутником, светловолосый, голубоглазый. Он улыбался, закутанный в этот ужасный повстанческий комбинезон кислотного цвета. Тот был ему чересчур велик. Из-под громадных перчаток виднелись тонкие запястья.

Глядя в его лицо, Вейдер смотрелся в зеркало. Пугающая тишина заставила Дайхена в ожидании гибели отступить на несколько шагов. Кажется, он молился. Однако ситх был так глубочайше шокирован, что с трудом мог заставить себя дышать. Благо, система поддержки жизни работала автоматически, и его легкие раскрывались и закрывались без всяких физических усилий тела и мыслей мозга.

Вейдер не мог перестать смотреть. Люку, несомненно, достались его глаза и смешная прическа, гнездо светлых волос. Однако его фигура даже через кислотный мешок костюма пилота казалась гораздо изящнее, чем распространенная на Татуине. Мальчишка был копией Энакина, однако что-то незримое от Падме окутывало его ореолом звездного сияния.

Страшно хотелось, чтобы анализ соврал. Чтоб сейчас в поле для результата высветилось «СОВПАДЕНИЙ НЕ НАЙДЕНО», и Вейдер бы просто избавился от мерзкого чувства, которое стремительно разрасталось внутри. _Вина._

Дроид внес образцы в аппарат для анализа. ДНК Вейдера хранилось в базе уже очень давно, и для него не требовалось генетических материалов. На изнанке век плясало изображение с голопроектора.

Потребовалось чуть больше минуты, чтобы машина определила результат. На него не хотелось смотреть. Вся жизнь, выстроенная по одной линии, по плану, теперь шла наперекосяк. И Вейдер не мог на это разозлиться. Он не чувствовал ничего, его разум просто лопнул от напряжения, и теперь ни одна мысль не формировалась целиком. Обрывки их только больше вводили в заблуждение.

— Сэр? — испуганно севшим голосом спросил Дайхен и даже вытянулся.

Вейдеру потребовалось слишком много времени, чтобы найти в себе силы на ответ.

— Это пока останется между нами. Я позже выдам указания, — и он ушел, только взметнулся плащ.

На экране анализатора большими буквами моргала надпись «СОПАДЕНИЕ — 100%. ВЕРОЯТНОСТЬ ОШИБКИ — 0%». Дайхен погасил аппаратуру и стер данные анализа. Образцы ДНК Скайуокера, как и его голографию, он сложил обратно в чемоданчик и тревожно вытер ладонью взмокший лоб. Пересохшими губами он кое-как выругался:

— Что ни день, то приключение, словно ситх прокляли меня и моих потомков до двадцать восьмого колена, — хотя больше Скайуокера его все-таки волновал простой квартальный отчет.

Вероятность быть задушенным из-за провала обоих заданий вообще-то была одинаковой. Но с этим пилотом пока еще ничего не разъяснилось, а вот за неправильные цифры в смете голову точно оторвали бы.

***

Вейдер непрерывно медитировал несколько суток, чтобы вернуть себе и без того хрупкое душевное равновесие. Теперь надо было согласовывать план с фактом существования Скайуокера. Новость оказалась настолько шокирующей, что до сих пор на этого человека не ложилось сакральное слово «сын». В конце концов, они встречались только косвенно, и Вейдер почти ничего не знал о нем. Не получалось составить представление, имея только образцы ДНК и одну голографию. Возможно, если мальчишка — жалкий подонок, вроде Соло, с которым он ошивался, нет смысла его спасать. Даже если Падме и не простила бы.

Спустя добрые несколько стандартных суток Вейдеру наконец-то удалось сформулировать требования к Дайхену. Тот был настолько занять квартальным отчётом, что даже мундир надел наизнанку. Именно по этой причине ситх держал его ближе всего к себе. Его и капитана Пиетта, который служил под началом адмирала Оззеля. Они подавали большие надежды на поприще войны, а ещё не страдали от пустой трусости и излишнего эгоизма. И это давало им невероятное преимущество перед другими: Кренником, Таркином, Оззелем и другими болванами.

Самой большой занозой среди них был Траун. Чисс обладал невероятным талантом, а потому быстро заслужил авторитет. Как только его произвели на одну из высших должностей, популярность его возросла. Всё-таки экзотов не производили в адмиралы, а это о многом говорило. Вейдер очень хотел заполучить Трауна в качестве союзника, но пока не знал, как подобраться к нему деликатнее. Чисс выражал невероятную лояльность Империи, и именно на чувстве патриотизма ситх планировал сыграть.

Однако сейчас он больше интересовался другим персонажем. Именно поэтому и пришел к адъютанту.

— Дайхен, — он наконец-то поднял на главкома взгляд, совершенно собранный и серьезный, — я хочу, чтобы вы связались с агентом. Пусть следит за Скайуокером в оба: каждый его шаг, каждое слово задокументировать и лично мне ну датапад. И чем чаще будут такие отчеты, тем лучше, — непрозрачно намекнул на совсем не призрачное повышение ситх, — если займётесь этим сейчас, про квартальный рапорт можете забыть.

Дайхен тут же оживился, откладывая датапад. Отчаяние на его лице сменилось благоговением.

— Тогда начну прямо сейчас. Но… разве от отчета не освобождаются адъютанты, начиная со звания лейтенанта? — с надеждой поинтересовался он и поправил свои невзрачно развороченные волосы.

Вейдер помолчал с минуту, чтобы «помариновать» подчинённого, а потом всё-таки выдал:

— В таком случае можете считать это повышением.

Дайхен сиял от счастья весь остальной день.

***

Чем больше информации Вейдер получал о Люке, тем больше он убеждался: мальчик обладал большим сердцем и широкой душой. И это всё однозначно досталось ему от матери. Такая мысль причиняла лишь больше боли. Вейдер давно похоронил свои чувства и старого себя, он каждый раз клялся себе в этом и беззастенчиво лгал. Обманывать самого себя — мастерство высшего пилотажа.

Теперь застарелая рана открылась, хотя она толком и не успела зажить. Эмоции выбрались из могилы и захватили разум, пытаясь смягчить окаменевшее сердце. А Вейдер по инерции продолжал противиться, уговаривать себя и убеждать, что ничего уже не станет лучше. И что-то внутри страстно хочет кричать, что это ложь.

Каждый новый отчёт, словно очередная капля яда в сожженную кровь. Вейдеру остаётся только делать мысленные пометки, как же хорош парнишка. Иногда к тексту прилагались голофото. Он на нее похож, на Падме. Похож настолько, что при взгляде щемило сердце. Он красив, хотя ещё не совсем повзрослел, он же просто мальчишка. У него нечитаемая улыбка, как у матери, и большие сияющие глаза. Вейдеру хочется спрятать его, и не столько от Палпатина, сколько от себя.

Однажды Дайхен передал ему головидео. Он неловко топтался перед столом, потом хлопнул проектор на стол главкома и нетерпеливо замер. Он что-то хотел просить, и Вейдер сдержанным кивком позволил ему озвучить свое желание:

— Сэр, я хотел бы в увольнительную. Хотя бы на недельку. У меня вчера родился сын наконец-то, — Дайхен вздохнул, надеясь уговорить, — я потом отработаю сверхурочно, но дайте домой к семье хоть на несколько дней слетать.

Вейдер подписал приказ, даже не глядя в датапад. Он не знал, почему Дайхен продолжал умолять и благодарить.

— На какое число выставите мне сверхурочные? — рискнул сразу уточнить адъютант.

Ситх отправил приказ в отдел кадров и подарил Дайхену непонятный взгляд. Глаза были скрыты за маской, ритм дыхания сохранялся механически.

— Ни на какое. Поздравляю, Дайхен, — Вейдеру знакомо это чувство, которым сияет адъютант.

Оно почти ему знакомо. Он помнил себя в тот день, когда прозвучали роковые для жизни слова. «У нас будет малыш,» — сказала Падме, и его сердце взорвалось от радости. Он не помнил себя от счастья, и только кружил ее в холле сената. Они были скрыты от чужих глаз, и там упивались своим большим счастьем.

Провожая глазами Дайхена, Вейдер вдруг понял: Люк был младше него, адъютанта, года на три или четыре, не больше. И это был такой малый срок по сравнению с загаданными масштабами. А ведь никогда ещё не представлялось увидеть сына вживую.

Вейдер помнил его Силу, подвижную, горячую, но совершенно растерянную. Однако на голографиях Люк совершенно никак не подходил под это чувство, пол такую трактовку. В нем только начинало тлеть воинское пламя. Энакин же в девятнадцать лет успел вырезать целую тускенскую деревню. Страшный контраст. В Люке, к счастью, не нашлось места ярости. Ларсы воспитали его достойно, и теперь оставалось лишь вскользь подумать о том, что мать выбрала себе хорошего мужа.

Однако вопреки всем положительным эмоциям нашелся один факт, приводивший Вейдера в бешенство, в настоящее неистовство: Люк взорвал Звезду Смерти. На металлолом было откровенно плевать, но не на людей. Хотелось докопаться до правды: сам того хотел мальчишка, или Альянс обвел его вокруг пальца и вынудил совершить массовое убийство. Хотя всё-таки стоило сказать «спасибо» за смерть Таркина, который своей жестокостью попутал все карты. Если бы не острое желание Императора испытать новую игрушку в деле, Вейдер бы нашел другую цель. Альдераан ещё бы пригодился, как и Бейл Органа. А про принцессу что уж говорить: она и без того была настоящим берсерком, а теперь она мечтала при первой встрече перегрызть Вейдеру шею. Складного политика из нее не вышло, зато воин — что надо. Стреляла она уж явно хлеще Соло или Люка.

Друзей сын тоже себе выбрал… разбойник и принцесса — лучше не придумаешь. Из всей их компании оболтусов признаки интеллекта подавали только Арту и вуки, а это не являлось показателем качества. Ко всему прочему, отсутствие мозгов позволяло им устраивать невероятные диверсии. Со Звездой Смерти в бой вступил бы только псих. О, это качество перешло к Люку от Энакина, никак иначе.

Думая о том, что сын получил слишком много дурацких качеств от отца, Вейдер наконец-то решил посмотреть головидео. Разговора не было слышно, записался только шипящий галдеж. Люк что-то чинил, со всех сторон его окружали ребята немногим старше, и только кое-где мелькали уже и взрослые, и старики. Мальчишка лежал под спидером, откуда торчали его тощие короткие ноги и кусок лохматой шевелюры. Насколько Вейдер помнил, волосы должны были быть светлыми, но они оказались такими запачканными, что с трудом проглядывала знакомая светлость.

Двигатель спидера опасно пыхнул, из-под него вылетел, очевидно, со всей силы брошенный прочь разводной ключ, а потом послышалась очень четкая брань на хаттском. В кадре появился Соло, вытащивший чумазого, как вуки в сезон тропических дождей, Люка. Тот продолжил злобно пыхтеть и обернулся, чтобы, видимо, послать дружка к черту, но запись оборвалась.

Вейдер не знал, что и думать.

Предстояло минимум неделю справляться со своими обязанностями без Дайхена. Это не вгоняло в тоску, но определенно навевало некоторые неприятные чувства. Следовало найти адъютанту замену, пока тот не затребовал перевода. Главком мусолил эту мысль пару дней, пока наконец не решился запросить в терминале профайлы наиболее подходящих кандидатов на возможную вакансию.

Поиски не увенчались успехом. Один был глуп, другой не умел пилотировать грузовые суда, третий просто не понравился. На двадцать четвертом Вейдер просто перестал пытаться. Он решил, что никто не сможет найти замену Дайхену, кроме самого Дайхена. Чтобы провернуть такой фокус, следовало дождаться окончания увольнительной. Вейдер помнил, что просили неделю. Он выписал десять дней и даже не собирался жалеть об этом.

Сейчас он очень даже представлял, каково это — обрести сына.

***

Возвращение Дайхена хотелось отпраздновать с фанфарами. Он посвежел и немного сгладился, явно окруженный в своем доме любовью и лаской настолько, что умудрился забыть прочитать выписанную ему увольнительную. Дайхен прибыл ровно через неделю и ни минутой позже, хотя Вейдер настолько измучился за время его отсутствия, что он бы и слова не сказал. Просто бы придушил.

Ситх раздавал указания на мостике, когда ему объявили, что адъютант прибыл на борт и ожидает указаний. При одном только взгляде всколыхнулась мысль: отпустить бы мальчишку на Корусант, к жене, к сыну, домой. На его месте бы Вейдер только бы о том и думал, и никакой долг и всеобщее благо бы не привлекали его больше, чем любимая женщина и дитя. И бесконечная рефлексия помогала лишний раз ему в этом убедиться.

— Лорд Вейдер, сэр, — Дайхен отдал честь.

Жена наконец-то привела его волосы в порядок, выгладила ему форму и разожгла больше огня в душе. Дайхен сиял, как звезда, согреваемый, видимо, мыслями о доме.

— Стоило оставить вас на недельку, и вы передушили половину капитанского состава, — без упрека обронил он.

— Они забыли о моем задании, — отрезал Вейдер, не желая продолжать тему.

Они действительно очень много ошибались. А, может, просто чего-то не хватало. Никто не запрещал ему душить кретинов, которые проиграли СИД в сабакк в Татуинском кабаке пару дней назад. Но о таком позоре, разумеется, не значилось ни в одном рапорте.

— А сейчас, — спустя некоторую паузу все же продолжил ситх, — у меня есть задание для вас. Подыщите себе хорошего сменщика, Дайхен. Чем скорее, тем лучше. Вас перенаправят в личную армию при Императорском дворце.

Вейдер долго думал, как бы ему пристроить столь ценного бойца — не в архивы же пускать. Гвардия — престижное место, оно обеспечивало пакет привилегий и стабильное повышение. А, главное, никакой войны. Но вместо благодарности Дайхен сразу весь померк и побледнел. И вперился в ситха бесцветными глазами и сжал губы:

— Я уволен? — очевидно, он интересовался, почему он в таком случае еще не придушен.

Из личного состава Дарта Вейдера можно было уйти только одним путем — вперед ногами. Этого не указывали в договорах и протоколах, это лишь распространялось со слухами, приукрашивалось, и вскоре стало кошмарной байкой любого офицера на борту всякого крейсера, кроме Исполнителя. Вейдер называл подобный способ избавления от неэффективных кадров искусственным отбором, а Палпатин охотно поощрял. На деле же, как говорил Дайхен жене — он один раз не дождался, когда главком покинет его, и позвонил домой —, «надо крупно накосячить, чтобы заслужить такую стремную смерть».

— Я решил, что вы хорошо трудились здесь на благо Империи, а теперь послужите в более престижном и мирном месте, вы ведь заслужили это, — ровно пояснил Вейдер.

Беспокойства на лице Дайхена не поубавилось. Эмоции сменялись одна за другой, и в конце концов он выразил непонимающее отчаяние. Впервые за все годы совместной работы — Дайхен попал на борт личного судна ситха еще мальчишкой, едва только покинув Имперскую Академию — Вейдер видел адъютанта в таком состоянии. Страх и боевое отчаяние не шли ни в какое сравнение с этой эмоцией. Разочарованием? Обидой?

— Куда уж престижнее! Исполнитель — самое опасное судно в галактике, — не без гордости, хотя без необходимой для пафосного эффекта доли уверенности заявил Дайхен, — я и мечтать об этом не мог. Я хотел этого с тех пор, как услышал впервые. Вы ведь лично отбирали меня почти семь лет тому назад среди выпускников Академии, а теперь хотите сплавить? — он выпрямился и закрыл глаза. — Я вам присягу давал. Вы либо оставляйте, либо душите уже.

Офицеры на мостике поглядывали на это представление заинтересованно, хотя усиленно делали вид, будто по уши в работе. Вейдер давно не покупался на этот трюк. Пока никто не раздавал указаний и курса, многие беззаботно тратили время на азартные игры или болтовню. Даже в Эскадре Смерти не запрещено все простое и человеческое.

Дайхен несколько минут не двигался с места, потом недоверчиво приоткрыл один глаз. Главком не двигался, удивленный и, может, даже немного растроганный такой верностью. Разумеется, он бы никому не признался в подобном, но глубокая честность и привязанность Дайхена действительно ему нравились.

— Я с вами знаком дольше, чем с собственной женой, — вдруг ляпнул Дайхен.

Видимо, он всерьез думал, что сейчас его придушат, и у него начался панический бред. Капитан Пиетт уже стоял поблизости, готовый, в случае чего, оттащить труп прочь из-под ног начальства.

— В таком случае, я могу претендовать на все ваше свободное время и завалить вас сверхурочными? — не без доли ехидства поинтересовался ситх.

— Если считаете это необходимым, сэр. Вы можете распоряжаться моей жизнью, как это будто необходимо, я давал присягу не только Империи, но и вам. _Я вам верю, и всякое ваше решение для меня неоспоримо,_ — окончил Дайхен.

Всякое движение на мостике прекратилось. Офицеры напряженно замерли, кто-то даже не смог как следует повернуть ключ в терминале. Пиетт и вовсе задержал дыхание, тревожно переводя взгляд с главкома на его адъютанта.

— Тогда выясните, как продвигается разработка моего проекта на Куате. Свободны, — и Дайхена сдуло с глаз долой.

Вечером того же дня Вейдер случайно подслушал разговор в офицерской столовой. Он искал Оззеля, и по пути застал любопытную беседу:

— Эх ты, — он по голосу узнал Пиетта, — сейчас бы запаковал вещи и вез свою задницу на Корусант в Императорскую гвардию.

Дайхен помолчал, а потом ответил:

— В Империи два элитных отделения: у Трауна и у Вейдера. В остальных местах и ловить нечего — дилетанты, — задумчиво окончил он.

Недолго стучала посуда. Видимо, дроид принес им ужин.

— А Траун тоже сейчас без конца шатается по центру. Вот была бы сказка: на выходные к жене бы ездил, сына нянчил, — все не унимался Пиетт.

Дайхен подавился и громко фыркнул.

— Слыхал я, что Траун — страшный мудила, да еще и сам себе на уме. Наш, конечно, тоже не ангел, зато хоть джедая из себя в белой робе не строит — и то хорошо, — вполне дружелюбно заключил адъютант.

Вейдер молча поддерживал. Ему Траун тоже не нравился: опасный соперник, которому Палпатин много позволял временами.

— Ну, если назначат гранд-адмиралом, будет экзот в белом плаще, — попытался пошутить Пиетт, но вышло скорее пугающе, — не пошли нам звезды такой кары.

— Согласен. Так а что насчет… — Вейдер дослушивать не стал.

У него было к Оззелю очень важное дело: следовало готовиться к штурму повстанческой базы. Там его ждал _Скайуокер._ _Сын._


	8. Chapter 8

Люк неплохо выпустил пар. Хотя злость и не принесла полного облегчения, все же стало лучше. Туман недовольства и сомнений продолжал окутывать его сердце, травить душу, но теперь он хотя бы не рвался наружу, оставаясь внутри, погребенный под тысячей замков. Люк не любил злиться: в таком состоянии легко было найти на свою голову беду. Дядя боялся его ярости, тетя из-за нее страшно расстраивалась. Бен же запретил всякие эмоции вообще, хотя и не сделал этого вслух.

Все никак не получалось уложить в голове: неужели джедаи в самом дели отрекались от всякого чувства, кроме сострадания? И как это могло им помочь? Не лучше ли было тогда Сенату создать армию дроидов? Глядишь, Республика и не развалилась бы.

Люк жил простой логикой, которая сложилась у него за девятнадцать лет: люди не каменные, и иногда ошибаться, идя на поводу у сердца, а не мозга — не грех. Кеноби страстно пытался убедить его в обратном, однако природное упорство работало против всякого внушения. Да и дядя всегда говорил, что Бен — псих, и нет ни доли правды в его словах. Доля, конечно, может, и была, но настолько малая, что не стоила никакого внимания и волнения. У него не было никаких доказательств своих слов, только пустой треп. На Татуине пустой треп без всяких сомнений значил ложь.

В Альянсе про джедаев знали больше, но не особенно. Не сохранилось никаких трактатов и талмудов их древнего учения, а верить болтовне пилотов — себе дороже. Ведж и сам однажды сказал, что это все просто байки. Их поколение и джедаев-то видело, не научившись даже ходить пешком под стол на тот момент.

Правдоподобнее всех про джедаев рассказывала Лея. Люку нравился ее выговор и хорошо поставленная речь. Однако у принцессы не всегда находилось время на треп о волшебной религиозной секте, истребленной пару десятилетий назад. Ее ожидали встречи и военные советы. Недавно ей присвоили звание коммандера, хотя обошлось без праздничных церемоний. Все простились с почившими, выдали принцессе Органе звание и разошлись под оглушительную тишину.

Люку тоже дали звание коммандера за помощь во время эвакуации с базы. Его, вроде бы, хотел повысить еще Додонна, но он погиб как раз в момент осады. Пришлось отложить, как выразилась Мон Мотма, на неопределенный срок. Что-то она мутила там со всеми этими званиями, да и вообще со всем, что касалось Скайуокера. А еще она все реже попадалась на глаза.

Люк стоял на улице возле главных ворот, решив охладить свой пыл во всех смыслах. Снег рисовал в воздухе невесомые кружевные узоры и заметал следы, которыми, как болезненной сыпью, была раскрашена идеальная белая гладь, тянувшаяся до горизонта. Влажный морозный воздух драл щеки, нос и даже тонкую кожу век. Светлые брови и ресницы Люка покрылись налетом изморози-инея.

Он пытался медитировать, предаваясь сладостному зимнему сну природы на Хоте, но у него совсем не получалось. В сердце бушевал пожар, а мир и покой никак не шли на пользу, только раздражали. Холодный воздух неприятно колол внутри нос, от него слезились глаза. Люк стоял так, и его заносило снегом, пока не раздался голос:

— Ты ведь что-нибудь себе отморозишь, — он узнал Лею по упрекающе-заботливой интонации и неспешно обернулся.

Снег скрипел у него под ногами умирающим стоном.

— Останусь без пальцев ног или рук и стану больше похож на матерого воина, — невпопад брякнул Люк.

Губы принцессы расплылись в кривоватой и неубедительной улыбке. Они оба знали, что Люку никогда не стать похожим на вот этих бугаев, которые выражают стереотип бывалых солдат. Да и личико слишком смазливое: светлые волосы, голубые глаза, россыпь родинок у губ и у носа. Но вслух никто так и не озвучил немного оскорбительного факта.

— О чем ты думаешь? — спросила она, любуясь снегом.

Ее маленькие следы уже начинало заносить. Внутри базы, за границей ворот, почти зябко ютились Арту и Ситрипио. Лея сделала несколько шагов и поравнялась с Люком. Тишина, окружившая их, не казалась неловкой. Просто не хотелось ничего говорить, не хотелось перебивать голодный вой далекой вьюги, которая надвигалась не стремительно, но неотвратимо. Она не жаждала погубить все живое на поверхности планеты, но вполне могла неплохо навредить не слишком разумным существам.

Снег рисовал кружева на хмуром сером небе. Местные синоптики обещали, что оно прояснится через неделю, когда пройдет самая жестокая неделя Хотской зимы. Из-за постоянного бурана рано темнело и почти не светало, трудно было угадать время суток, не имея часов. Первое время не получалось нормально спать. 

Люк вздохнул. Лея рыла ямку в сугробе носком сапога, почти не глядя вдаль. Там, почти на линии горизонта, тянулись острые белесые горы, далекие, недостижимые и, наверно, совершенно пустые. Вверху должно было быть еще холоднее, чем тут.

— Скоро нас найдут, — без тени сомнения, но с тоской пробормотал Люк.

Лея не отвлеклась от своего детского занятия, будто не было ничего такого в том, что за ними по пятам шла сама смерть. Она ничего не отвечала, потому что это фраза и не подразумевала реакции. Принцесса наткнулась кончиком сапога на корку льда.

— На Адьдераане всегда можно было докопаться до черной земли, даже если снегу наметало мне по пояс, — горько припомнила она, — а здесь — только снег и лед. Если бы тут было тепло, планета бы стала копией Камино.

Люк тоскливо пожал плечами. Он так редко встречался со снегом, что не слишком-то и возражал. Все еще лучше, чем раскаленный песок, по локоть напитанный кровью. Все еще лучше, чем безжизненный зной. Холод убивает медленнее и не так мучительно.

— Ты была на Камино? — принцесса покачала головой.

Они снова умолкли. Люк даже не знал, на что похожа планета, о которой он только что спросил. Он вообще знал не так уж и много, меньше, чем хотелось бы. Но что он мог поделать? Он просто не находил времени для учебы. Они только успевали как следует устроить одну базу, как приходилось искать другую, потому что Империя всегда сидела на хвосте.

Ветер усилился, и Лея прижалась к Люку плечом, повернулась затылком к буре, чтобы снег не несло в глаза. Он прижал к себе рукой ее хрупкое тело, и даже через неисчислимое количество слоев одежды чувствовалась странная дрожь. Снег касался щек и таял, сползая за окантованный искусственным пухом капюшон. За шиворотом становилось неприятно мокро. Ветер злобно свистел в ушах, будто стремясь порвать барабанные перепонки.

Лея шумно вздохнула, прикрыла глаза. Ее веки были расписаны молниями синеватых сосудов. На черные ресницы опускался белый снег. После нескольких секунд молчания она подала голос:

— Мне страшно.

Люк крепче прижал ее к себе. Он тоже боялся: неизвестности, Вейдера, даже самого себя. А еще он боялся смерти, которая то и дело дышала ему в затылок. Разве он мог поделиться этим с Леей, которая искала у него поддержки? Которая явно не хотела услышать что-то вроде «мне тоже».

Юноша почти невесомо покачал головой, и повел принцессу за собой обратно на базу. Растаявший снег зависал каплями воды на ее остром изящном подбородке. Люк утер лицо от влаги ладонью, проигнорировал начавшего причитать Трипио и крепко сжал плечи Леи пальцами.

— Мы справимся, я обещаю, — он закивал головой, пытаясь и самого себя убедить в этом, — я же джедай.

Лея подарила ему слабую улыбку и выпуталась из хватки.

— Мне нужно идти, у меня военный совет через двадцать минут, — он кивнул и проводил ее глазами.

Ее фигура исчезла среди коридоров. Люк только хмыкнул. Он джедай только на словах, а на деле от него пользы меньше, чем от банты. У него был только световой меч и немного пустой надежды, которую он пытался не столько другим внушить, сколько себе. Люк не мог остановить Империю в одиночку, да даже если бы вдруг нашелся легион джедаев, Дарт Вейдер от этого никуда не девался. А еще что-то пришлось бы делать со флотом, который имел слишком много возможностей. Альянсу не хватало денег, оружия и людей. Зато веры и надежды — хоть отбавляй. Люк просто не мог выносить этого, потому что всё возлагалось на него, не способного даже о себе позаботиться, не говоря уже о тысячах других.

— Арту? — позвал Люк еще не уехавшего дроида. — Есть у тебя что-нибудь про джедаев?

***

Сколь бы обширной базой данных не обладал астромех, полезного нашлось немного. Может быть, немногое из голокронов, а еще меньше — от самих джедаев, записи уроков, боев. Люку предстояло разобраться во всем, что получилось добыть. Ему казалось, что найти учителя просто невозможно.

И он принялся упражняться. Разумеется, первым делом с мечом, кто будет сидеть и слушать монотонные лекции какого-то старика, который говорит, как правильно стоять и дышать в бою. Но, когда Люк в третий раз успел обжечь себе левую руку, он решил, что не так уж и плохо заниматься теорией. В конце концов, все еще лучше, чем ко всем чертям отрубить себе руку.

Хан застал его как раз за чтением Кодекса Джедаев вслух.

— Нет эмоций — есть покой. Нет… — Люк встревоженно обернулся на звук шагов и почти мгновенно вскочил на ноги.

Соло по инерции сделал шаг назад и положил руку на кобуру, в которой покоился бластер. Но это случилось инстинктивно, и он почти сразу же отнял пальцы от оружия.

— Что это за чепуху ты тут декламируешь? — насмешливо поинтересовался он.

Люк растерянно развел руками, похлопал глазами и даже пожал плечами.

— Вроде как Кодекс Джедаев, — он почесал в затылке и бросил на Хана недовольный взгляд.

Только ведь получилось сосредоточиться! Вот что иногда Хану на месте не сидится, а? Контрабандистское шило, как и говорила Лея? Другие теории просто не подходили.

Соло критично хмыкнул и вскинул брови. Все его лицо выражало такой мощный скепсис, что Люк немного стушевался. Хотя он все равно продолжал считать, что со стороны Хана так себя вести было ужасно невежливо. Но учить контрабандиста этикету все равно, что пытаться побрить вуки налысо — пустая трата времени.

Хан подошел ближе, почти вплотную прикасаясь своим животом к Люковой спине, перегнулся через его плечо, что посмотреть в датапад. Его губы шевелились, когда он читал строки, но с них не сорвалось ни звука. Затем Соло почти расхохотался, но на дне его глаз плескалось недоумение и даже странная доля страха. Люк чувствовал это через Силу, и ему не требовалось продолжать смотреть на друга, чтобы улавливать его еще более скептичное настроение.

— Сам-то в это веришь? Ну и брехня же, и они были хранителями мира! — Хан развел руками. — Они были авторами страшной брехни, самой идиотской, которую я когда-либо видел. Даже Джабба лучше стелет.

Что удивительно, Люк совсем не оскорбился. Он перекатывался с носок на пятку и обратно, заложив руки за спину. Ему не терпелось продолжить довольно посредственную тренировку, которую Хан посмел прервать.

— Может, это и звучит довольно тупо, я согласен, — Люк стряхнул челку со лба и внимательным цепким взглядом снова пробежался по тексту, — но есть некоторая доля правды во всем этом. Если я пойму верование джедаев, стану на шаг ближе к их силе.

Хан недоверчиво фыркнул.

— Хороши, конечно, ваши световые палки, но ничего не заменит мне моего бластера, — он любовно погладил кобуру.

Люк только пожал плечами. Все его мысли уносились дальше: после Кодекса он планировал изучить записи с тренировки юнлингов. Там, конечно, учили совсем маленьких, но это ведь была основа основ. Глупо бы было пытаться поднять камень, не имея способности сдвинуть даже пылинку. А Силой Люк управлял совершенно посредственно и хаотично, ориентируясь на свой страх. Она была его защитным механизмом, который включался на всю мощность, как только смерть оказывалась достаточно близко.

— Я тебя и не отговариваю, — Люк пожал плечами, — делай, что душе твоей угодно, только, Силы ради, не мешай. И так ничего не понимаю.

Хан деланно фыркнул, мол, обиделся с концами. На выходе из помещения он отсалютовал Люку, но сделал это молча. Скайуокер же вернулся к изучению Кодекса.

За пару часов он зазубрил строчки настолько, что слова отплясывали у него на изнанке век. Уже тошнило. Возможно, стоило отдохнуть, но… Люк либо не делал вообще ничего и никогда, либо пытался за раз прыгнуть выше головы. Дядю постоянно перекореживало от такого поведения, он ворчал что-то, вроде «копенный папаша» и скрывался в доме. Тетя просто пыталась убедить отказаться от столь ужасной стратегии действий. У нее частенько получалось, потому что нежная любовь Беру была способна свернуть горы, если дело касалось Люка. С ним получалось сотрудничать только посредством пряника, а вот кнутом пользоваться точно не стоило. Это могло дорого обойтись кому угодно, даже ближайшему родственнику.

Теоретические основы для юнлингов были сформулированы чуть попроще, без лишних загадок и тайн. И это подкупило Люка: угасший энтузиазм вспыхнул в нем снова, и он продолжил тренироваться с удвоенным рвением. Но за одни сутки многого не освоить. И как бы Люк не упирался, он не мог растянуть день и добавить в него даже всего-навсего лишнюю секунду или минутку. Время текло своим чередом, несмотря на просьбы, мольбы и судьбу.

В конце концов, Люк измотался слишком сильно, чтобы испробовать изученную теорию. Если быть точнее, он просто отключился, сидя на ледяном полу базы. Его голова рухнула наземь, будто потянув за собой все тело, а Арту в панике засвистел, сворачивая голопроекцию. Дальше наступила темнота.

Очухался Скайуокер на койке в медблоке. Этот факт его совсем не порадовал, но нашлось кое-что куда более значительное, чем нужда поворчать на хаттском. На парящем стуле, придвинутом вплотную к кровати, решил прикорнуть Хан. На коленях у него покоился угол тонкого одеяла. Соло закинул голову назад и довольно громко похрапывал, сложив руки на груди.

Люк уже спустил ноги с койки, чтобы влезть в сапоги и сбежать прочь из самого неприятного места где бы то ни было, когда Хан мгновенно выныривает из дремоты. Он смотрит на юношу в одном сапоге приоткрытым глазом, боком, и его рот искажается в усмешке.

— Далеко собрался?

Люк смеялся в ответ, но смех — в его глазах. Воздух искрился, грелся и обдавал Хана потоком той нежной шутливости. Хан думал, что он все-таки умудрился спятить, но даже с этим он закончить не успел. Скайуокер покачал головой, и его волосы — слишком отросшие для солдата — послушно колыхнулись вслед за каждым движением.

— Ну, видимо, меня все-таки немного утомили джедаи и их занудства, — в ответ юноша получил стандартный оскал контрабандиста.

Это могло значить все, что только угодно душе. И Сила раскатами грома сообщила: Хан страшно злился. За его улыбкой и заботливой миной крылось что-то действительно страшное.

— Лея мне плешь проела, пока торчала тут и говорила, что я совсем не слежу за тобой! — наконец-то пожаловался Хан.

С трудом получилось сдержать приступ удушающего смеха, но Люк предпочел оставить нечто настолько оскорбительное в секрете. Контрабандисты, в частности и Соло собственной персоной, на практике обладали невероятно тонкой душевной организацией. Один чих в их сторону мог вызвать коллапс галактического масштаба.

— Ну, мне не очень-то нужна нянька, — все равно не слишком довольно пробормотал Люк и поморщился от мысли, что Лея считала его настолько беспомощным, — особенно если в ее роли выступаешь ты. Потому что получается, что с нами обоими на правах двухсотлетнего вуки возится Чубакка. А зачем мне посредник, если я могу просто попросить его?

Хан пожал плечами. Выражение лица у него было страшное: комбинация ворчливости, капризности и бешенства. Да уж, а принцесса-то совсем охомутала бывалого воина, пилота и пройдоху. А ведь просто так и не скажешь. Хотя Люк все еще считал агрессивный флирт самым жалким из способов проявления симпатии.

Стоило только вспомнить Лею, как она возникла в медблоке собственной персоной. Под напряженное молчание медицинский дроид обследовал Скайуокера и заключил, что никакой опасности тому не грозит. Принцесса только прищелкнула языком и придвинула к койке второй парящий стул. Люк продолжал сидеть в одном сапоге, но теперь он начал немного беспомощно пялиться на нее.

— В следующий раз, когда решишь отморозить себе почки, сообщи мне, — спокойно начала она, — чтобы я сразу дала тебе по лицу.

Люк шокированно вскинул брови на такую агрессивную заботу. Разумеется, через Силу он улавливал и беспокойство, и волнение, и нежное чувство, которое тянулось за принцессой флером.

— Что ты глаза выкатил, дубень? — продолжила разгневанно поносить его принцесса. — Ты проспал сорок три часа! Сорок три! Мы нашли тебя на полу, едва дышащим от холода! — причитала она.

Хан закатил глаза, а потом открыл рот, но даже не успел заявить ничего про ощутимое преувеличение, как Лея уже бросила ему совершенно емкое и опасное:

— Заткнись.

От ее тона у них обоих по спине пробежались мурашки. Соло захлопнул рот, Люк стянул сапог и вернулся под одеяло, укрываясь им чуть ли не до носа. Это немного порадовало Лею, но она все еще источала так много странный чувств, что кружилась голова. Хорошо было Хану: он не имел чувствительности к Силе, и у него не штормило радар, а потому он выглядел совершенно нормальным. Ну, только немного заспанным и чуточку слюнявым, но это все — рабочие мелочи.

— Хорошо, прости, — и Лея немедленно угасла, словно лишенное кислорода пламя, — я благодарен за заботу и помощь, но не опекай меня слишком сильно.

Она фыркнула.

— Не могу обещать, ты временами опасно глуповат, — она мысленно говорила: «Ты невероятно тупой и умрешь без моего наблюдения и моей поддержки».

Зная себя, Люк не мог не согласиться, но эти слова он бы ни за что не вымолвил вслух. Он сложил руки на коленях и задумчиво возвел глаза к потолку.

— Я пришел в Альянс, потому что надо было тебя спасать, — он усмехнулся и покачал головой, все еще не понимая, как так вышло, — а теперь ты меня защищаешь.

Лея накрыла его ладонь своей и сжала пальцы, пытаясь внушить немного своей уверенности в том, что так и должно быть. Хан, кажется, жутко ревновал, но все еще держал рот закрытым, несмотря на то, как напрягся.

— Можешь считать, что я возвращаю должок, — дружелюбно и с весельем в голосе заверила принцесса.

Страх клубился за ней облаком черного дыма, и у Люка от его едкости слезились глаза. Лея старательно делала вид, что все нормально, что она справляется. Скайуокер перехватил ее ладонь: пальцы ее слабо дрожали. Лея собиралась вести за собой армию, и у нее не было времени на то, чтобы в ужасе рыдать от мысли, будто они уже в ловушке. Империя всегда находила их, но никто не позволял себе отчаяться и опускать руки. В такой ситуации это означало смерть.

— Да и ведь принцесс в Галактике хоть отбавляй, — добавила она, — а ты последний джедай. Я обязана беречь тебя, как зеницу ока, ради нас всех.

« _Я еще не джедай_ », — мрачно подумал Люк и опустил взгляд. Ему становилось плохо от мысли, что даже Лея взваливала на него неподъемный груз. Возможно, если бы его сразу готовили к бою, с самого начала, то сейчас не возникало бы столько проблем. Но Бен, возможно, лгал ему, толком ничему не научил и оставил на поле боя одного. Что ж, наставник из него вышел, что надо.

Лея сжала его пальцы еще раз, привлекая к себе внимание. Он уже пообещал ей весь мир, просто потому что не мог по-другому. Люк ни в коем случае не хотел причинять ей боли, потому он делал все и говорил все, что могло бы хоть как-то улучшить ситуацию. А в прошлый раз он поклялся защитить ее, и отступать от своих слов Люк совершенно не собирался.

— Не перетруждайся больше так сильно, — попросила принцесса его ласково и с нотками тоски в голосе, — делая себе хуже, причиняя себе вред, ты никому не поможешь, кроме врага. А еще я не хочу смотреть, как ты корчишься от усталости, пытаясь научиться всему за день. Джедаи десятилетиями оттачивали свое мастерство под наблюдением учителей.

Люк покачал головой так резко, что у него поплыло перед глазами.

— У нас нет столько времени. Пока я ничего не умею, пока я пытаюсь учиться, люди умирают, — в совершенном отчаянии вдруг вырвалось у него, и губы Леи расплылись в тоскливой улыбке.

— Если ты не защитишь от смерти себя, ты не спасешь вообще никого, — напомнила она.

И Люк знал: принцесса, как и всегда, оказывалась права. Она была звездой восстания, их матерью, лидером, мечтой, спутником, и ее слова и мысли жили в сердцах других людей. Разумеется, ее авторитет пошатнулся после ситуации с Дантуином, но Люк больше не хотел ханжествовать. Однажды он просто понял: если бы ему предложили обменять жизни целой планеты на тетю и дядю, он бы согласился.

На Татуине так часто терялись семьи, что среди многих кровные узы ценились очень высоко. Твой родственник мог вести себя хуже Императора Палпатина, но при этом все равно его любили и пытались защитить. Конечно, во Внешнем Кольце следовало бы знать грань подоночного поведения, чтобы остаться в живых. Если ты невероятная свинья, разбойник, убийца, но при этом не Хатт, ты сдохнешь мучительно. Молись, чтобы тебя не бросили в пасть сарлакку.

Люк поерзал на кровати и впутал руки из Леиной хватки. Ему не хотелось лежать. Впереди было много работы, даже слишком много.

— Дроид сказал, что я совершенно здоров, — начал Скайуокер, — тогда я хочу заняться каким-нибудь делом.

Лея явно была против всякой деятельности вне медблока, потому в разговор влез Хан. Он всегда пагубно влиял на принцессу, такова была его натура — негодяйская.

— Да ладно, ты же не отговоришь его. Скажешь ему «нет» — он сбежит, — Соло развел руками.

Лея потопталась на месте, но со вздохом согласилась:

— Резонно, — она сложила руки на груди и задумчиво поджала губы, — тогда проверьте сканеры на границах нашей территории. Это ненадолго, и он, _Капитан Соло_ , будет под вашим присмотром, — Лея оставалась предельно вежливой, но ее глаза говорили другое.

Хан поежился и даже почти сглотнул, глядя принцессе в лицо. Люк мог поклясться, как видел скатившуюся за шиворот нервную каплю пота, когда Соло только кивнул. Нетрудно было догадаться, как у Леи был взгляд. «Если с ним что-нибудь случиться, я тебе башку оторву» нравился ей больше всех. Честно говоря, в этот момент принцесса источала холод и тьму чуть ли не пуще самого Дарта Вейдера.

Они выдвинулись в путь проверять сканеры совсем скоро, как только Люк успел одеться. И он все-таки решил прицепить на пояс световой меч. Так было хоть чуточку спокойнее.

С неба сыпался мелкий колючий снег, тучи нависали над головой и никуда не девались. Не прошли еще самые жестокие дни Хотской зимы, а Люк начинал скучать по теплу и солнечному свету. Он уже давно не видел солнца или лун, а ночью становилось довольно темно, не помогал даже снег, сверкающий и искрящийся под любым источником света.

Хотелось увидеть три луны, которые нежными ангелами нависали на небосводе. Луны и звезды всегда захватывали Люка, он любил по ночам смотреть на них и думать, как покинет Татуин при первой же возможности. Но только вот теперь, когда дом остался позади, юноша чувствовал гложущую его тоску. Он не успел вырыть могилы, он не успел спасти, он не успел… Он ничего не успел, только лишь потерялся в неподъемной ноше собственной вины. Вины, которая разрушала его храм — тело, и дух — Силу.

— Если разделимся, дело пойдет быстрее, — намекнул Люк.

Проверка сканеров вдвоем занимала неоправданно много времени, которое не хотелось терять попусту.

— Если что, я сразу скажу Лее, что это не моя идея, — фыркнул Хан.

Люк подарил ему в ответ улыбку и качнул головой, натягивая обратно маску:

— Поверь, мне все равно достанется меньше.

На том они расстались: Скайуокер решил немного проветриться и очистить разум. Кажется, джедаи называли это «медитацией», но сам Люк еще не освоил подобный навык, поэтому он просто гулял и наслаждался простой механической работой. Пока были заняты руки, голова не забивалась всякими страстями, которые обычно терзали его.

Он не успел уйти слишком далеко от базы, может быть, на десяток или два кликов, но внезапно таунтаун взбесился. Люк погладил его по морде, но это не помогало: животное продолжало издавать панические крики, как человек, которого резали заживо. Но юноша так и не успел ничего сделать. Последнее, что он почувствовал: боль, темноту и холод, а потом мир куда-то провалился и исчез.

Пробуждение оказалось не слишком-то радостным. Он нашел себе неприятностей! Лея убьет и его, и Хана. То, что неподалеку, в другом конце пещеры, вампа обедал или ужинал его таунтауном, было не так страшно, как гнев принцессы Органы.

Когда прошел шок, Люк попытался освободить свои ступни, но они намертво примерзли к ледяному потолку. Да уж, не так планировалось проверить сканеры. Хотя Скайуокера всегда преследовали неприятности, потому где-то в глубине души он даже не удивился. Снова на волосок от смерти? Будто ожидалось что-нибудь еще, кроме очередных проблем.

Наконец, когда удалось немного прийти в себя, Люк заметил световой меч. Заветная рукоять торчала из сугроба, но слишком низко, чтобы получилось дотянуться. Но без оружия он просто отсюда не выберется. Значит, оставалось довериться Силе или умереть. Перспективы почти не радующие.

Юноша тихо фыркнул и напрягся. У него страшно болела голова, а на лбу и под носом запеклась — хотя скорее намертво примерзла — кровь. Один глаз немного припух, но им еще можно было что-то разглядеть. Щеку, кажется, тоже рассекло, но не слишком сильно. Может, холод уменьшал боль. Это все равно было не так важно. Какая разница, сколько у него травм, если вампа сожрет его в своей пещере, а кости навсегда оставит здесь как сувенир. Никто и никогда не найдет его живым или мертвым.

Люк поежился. Умирать от рук дикого животного он сегодня не собирался. Он вообще не планировал свою гибель в ближайшие дни, а потом стоило оставить вампу без обеда.

Юноша зажмурился и позвал Силу. Она не ответила ему ничего, а каждая новая попытка только приносила дурацкую головную боль. Тогда Люк вспомнил уроки, показанные ему Арту, расслабился и выдохнул через нос. Сила требовала спокойствия и чистого разума, иначе она становилась неконтролируемой и слишком опасной. Стало чуть лучше, и Скайуокер ощутил потом энергии, окружающий его. Но вампа тоже зашевелился: он заметил, что пленник уже очнулся и завозился слишком активно для будущей пищи.

Что ж, страх сбил концентрацию Люка, но нежелание умирать усилило волю, и световой меч наконец-то оказался у него в руке. Один взмах под нежную вибрацию голубого луча света — лед, сковывающий ноги, наконец-то отпустил его. Юноше пришлось перекатиться, чтобы не угодить в лапы вампы. Ему казалось, Арту помог изловить всех, но нашелся еще один экземпляр.

Чудовище неумолимо наступало, а Люк пятился назад, подгоняемый страхом. Но разве мог он идти прочь? Даже если бы и получилось сбежать, вампа мог навредить другим повстанцам. После этой мысли тело само приняло боевую стойку. Рука дернулась, и голубой луч света рассек холодный смрадный воздух пещеры. Монстр яростно зарычал от боли: Люк отсек ему одну лапу.

Но теперь, когда Вампа не несся на него, юноша почувствовал тяжесть своих травм. Он не мог убить это создание, да и не слишком-то хотел. Едва ли теперь монстр мог сунуться к людям. Боль учила лучше всякой дрессировки.

Слабость захватила Люково тело. Он беспомощно выбрался наружу и бросился по снегу. Следы таунтаунов, людей и вампы давно замело. Начался страшный буран, пробирающий до самых костей. Он впивался в кожу лица и рук, будто намереваясь содрать ее, обнажить еще живую плоть. Люк карабкался до тех пор, пока сознание не оставило его. Он отключился, когда полз в каком-то сугробе, оставляя за собой бледно-розовый след размытой крови со лба и щеки.

Он не знал, сколь долго пролежал в снегу, но уже не чувствовал ни конечностей, ни своего разума. И тогда раздался голос, смутно знакомый. Он звал его издалека, словно между ним и говорящим проложили прослойку из вакуума. Люк беспомощно поднял голову в поисках источника звука. Едва ли его глаза различали что-то, кроме протирающейся в непроглядную даль глади снега, пронзенной горами на горизонте. Темное небо казалось чернильным пятном на белом листе бумаги, хотя он только раз в жизни видел чернила и бумагу: их показывали в школе.

Голос не унимался.

— Бен? — наконец-то догадался Люк и даже постарался подняться еще, чтобы лучше видеть и слышать.

Он был уверен, что старик мертв. Дарт Вейдер убил его, и в этом не было ошибки: Люк видел своими глазами, как красный клинок пронзил тело, которое потом исчезло, рассеялось.

— Отправляйся в систему Дагоба, — проговорил Бен, — там ты найдешь мастера Йоду.

Даже в предсмертном состоянии Люк подумал, что ему не хватало для счастья только предзнаменования, где искать учителя, в котором он очень нуждался. Да и доверять старику он не собирался. Считалось, что этот безумец приносил несчастье всем тем, с кем говорил на Татуине. Может, Хот значительно отличался от него, но какая-то часть разума все равно шептала _обманобманобман._

Затем старик исчез, как и его голос, и Люка окружили только оглушающая тишина и смертельный холод. Даже воздух стыл в лёгких.

Второй раз очнулся Люк снова в медблоке, в камере с бактой. Медицинский дроид внимательно следил за ним и, как только пациент открыл глаза и зашевелился, нажал что-то на своем датападе. Вскоре после этого Люка отправили в постель и запретили вставать. Он пока и не слишком хотел, только ощупывал свое лицо, чувствуя кончиками пальцев корочку заживающих ран. Под глазом остался синяк, который немного побаливал.

Лея влетела в помещение на такой скорости, что могла бы снести крейсер, если бы он встал на пути. Она замерла, глядя на Люка с волнением во взгляде, а потом, видимо, с трудом удержала себя от удара. Судя по тому, как дрожали ее маленькие, но сильные руки, она мечтала сломать юноше нос, а потом самолично вправить его обратно криво, чтобы остался орлиный горб.

— Хан ещё жив? — сконфуженно поинтересовался Люк, потирая бровь.

Принцесса помолчала, потом сдержанно кивнула и вновь придвинула к его постели парящий стул. Совсем как в прошлый раз. Но теперь Хан не составлял им компанию, и Лея казалась совсем другой, такой беспомощной и потерянной.

— Если бы нам повезло меньше, ты бы умер, — с невыразимой печалью сказала она.

Обычно, когда кто-то глупо подвергал себя опасности, Лея страшно злилась, кричала и даже временами бросалась с кулаками. Но это печальное смирение совсем не было ей свойственно, и Люк нервно приподнялся на подушке, поймав ее руку в свои две, теплые и ещё совсем нежные после бакты.

— Я волновалась. Тебя не было почти двое суток, — она покачала головой и поджала губы.

Люк поймал себя на мысли, что она выглядит слишком измученной. Ее глаза, окружённые темными пятнами недосыпа, запали, побледнели губы, ослабела железная хватка.

— Лея, — беспомощно позвал он, и принцесса подарила ему теплый взгляд, полный облегчения, — ты должна отдохнуть.

Она потянулась кончиками пальцев к его щеке, но так и не прикоснулась, очевидно, боясь причинить боль. Люк чувствовал каждую ее эмоцию в Силе, как свою, и это немало взволновало его.

— Пообещай не покидать медпункт, пока тебе не позволит дроид, и тогда мне станет гораздо лучше, — уверенно попросила его Лея и чуть склонила к плечу голову.

Ее всегда безупречная прическа казалась растрёпанной. Это означало, что все даже хуже, чем могло на первый взгляд показаться.

— Я обещаю, я никуда не уйду, пока тебе не доложат, что я совсем здоров, — он уверенно закивал, пытаясь уверить Лею в своих словах.

Хан ворвался в медблок как раз в тот момент, когда они сидели, держа друг друга за руки, и молчали, наслаждаясь знанием, что теперь опасность миновала хотя бы немного. Видок к него был взмыленный. И даже если Соло усиленно делал вид, будто увиденное его ничуть не задело, Люк ощутил скользнувшую в Силу мощную волну ревности.

Хан транслировал в Силу только самые мощные эмоции. Не всегда получалось понять, что он думал и чувствовал. Это наводило Люка на странные мысли, которые существовали исключительно в качестве догадки, но так и не сформулировались в его голове в более четкую стадию.

Лея нехотя отлипла, поднялась со стула и поравнялась с Ханом, и это принесло ему невероятное облегчение. Люк почему-то догадался, даже не используя Силу. Он слишком привык к ним обоим, чтобы не понимать даже самых тонких отголосков эмоций в движениях и мимике. Это умение въелось под кожу и теперь никогда не покидало.

— Метель наконец-то закончилась, солнце вышло, — невпопад брякнул Хан, а на удивлённые взгляды ответил, — что вы так вылупились? Я же не знаю, о чем вы тут трещали, пока я шел из ангара.

Из ангара? Люк сразу догадался, что это означало, и он только озадаченно нахмурился. Разве Хан мог улететь? Они ведь столько всего пережили вместе совсем не для того, чтобы теперь так глупо расстаться, правда?

— Подожди, — с сомнением в голосе пробормотал Скайуокер, — ты улетаешь?

Хан кисло скосил на него глаза и вздохнул. Лея тоже заметно помрачнела и стала ломать руки. Губы ее вытянулись в тонкую линию, и Люк сразу догадался: больная тема. Он вообще пожалел теперь, что открыл рот.

— За мою голову назначено не слишком меньше, чем за твою, — начал объясняться Хан, — нудно уладить эту проблему как можно скорее. Я обязательно заскочу, когда разберусь с Джаббой.

Видимо, он почти прощался. На месте Хана, Люк бы тоже слинял и занимался своими делами. Но что-то не давало ему покоя, вероятно, это была совесть. А, может, наследное геройство, доставшееся от отца. Может, и от матери, которую он никогда не знал.

— Надеюсь, все разрешится в твою пользу, — попытался подбодрить его Люк и немного вымученно улыбнулся.

Улыбка не отражалась в глазах.

— А как же иначе, пацан, — не стал усложнять Хан, — я всегда был невероятно везучим.

Как выяснилось, везучим на неприятности. Имперский дроид-развездчик прибыл на Хот ещё до того, как Хан решил проблемы с гипердрайвом. Это буквально означало, что он не мог теперь улететь, потому что Империя уже спешила сюда. _Вейдер мчался туда, чтобы найти Люка и убить его._ Лею сводила с ума эта страшная мысль.

Скайуокер совсем недавно покинул медблок и продолжил упражняться с Силой. Тренировки явно шли ему на пользу. Что-то в нем незримо изменилось. Люк пока и сам не мог найти этого изменения, но он чувствовал его. Словно он нашел у себе переключатель и наконец-то щёлкнул.

Люк медленно обретал душевное равновесие по мере того, как укреплялась его связь в Силе. Недавно он научился левитировать небольшие предметы и чувствовать Силу других живых существ. Он мог найти таунтауна, о котором не знал. Приятно было делать успехи.

Страшная новость застала Люка за очередным сеансом попытки в медитацию. Стоило ему ощутить страшное беспокойство Веджа, он и сам чуть не поседел.

— Империя нашла нас, — несмотря на решимость во взгляде, ломающимся голосом сказал Антиллес.

Люк поднялся. Он обещал защитить Лею, которой было страшно.


	9. Chapter 9

У Вейдера было одно самое важное дело на земле, которое не могло ждать. _Сын_. Эта мысль наконец-то устаканилась в голове, и оставалось только строить планы. Прежняя серьезная игра, планируемая долгие годы, высчитанная щепетильно, вплоть до каждой вариации, вся она пошла банте под хвост с появлением новой фигуры на поле. При условии, что Вейдер так и не смог решить, что ему делать, ситуация дополнительно усложнялась.

Эскадра Смерти уже направлялась к базе повстанцев, несмотря на все недовольство адмирала Оззеля. Стоило только Силе обвить его шею, тот потерял всякие отговорки по поводу того, где стоит бывать элитному подразделению Имперского флота. Вейдер не беспокоился по поводу того, что думал какой-то жалкий человек, не способный понимать всю важность ситуации.

Вейдер летел за Люком, хотел тот того или нет. Ситха не интересовало мнение трудного подростка. В том, что придется худо, он не сомневался: по рассказам агента, мальчишка отличался скверным характером, хотя притом показывал невероятное спокойствие и выдержку. Не терпелось увидеть дитя, которое Падме успела воспроизвести на свет до своей смерти, воочию. Хотелось забрать его и спрятать подальше не только от Палпатина, но и от самого себя. Люка нельзя было втягивать ни в собственные планы, ни в войну.

Учитывая, что мальчишка _уже_ влез в противостояние, оказавшись на стороне врага, Вейдер рассчитывал на слишком многое. Оставлять у повстанцев Люка было нельзя, но и отдавать своим не стоило тоже. Оставалось похитить его, даже если и боем. Мнение самого объекта нервотрепки не учитывалось от слова совсем. Не хватало еще, чтобы Люк натворил чего похуже, а Палпатин следом прознал о нем.

Да и никак не получалось решить, как поступить в конечном итоге. В конце концов, Скайуокер уже присоединился к повстанцам. Он мог не согласиться ни на что, даже на простое предложение убраться прочь от амфитеатра боевых действий. И оставлять его в руках врага — дать Альянсу невероятную по мощности бомбу замедленного действия, которая отравит Империю незамедлительно. Попросить помощи Палпатина значило нечто куда более худшее.

При самом благоприятном исходе Люка ожидало рабство ситху на радость. Он бы сломал его душу, чтобы подчинить себе невероятную Силу. Этого Вейдер не желал никому, особенно своему сыну. Он успел на собственной шкуре во всех смыслах познать наличие хозяина. По сравнению с Сидиусом, Уотто был сущим ангелом. Люк же и вовсе оставался первым вольнорожденным Скайуокером, и ему не следовало пробовать и вообще знать вкус рабства.

Выходило, что все комбинации в такой игре автоматически выдавали проигрыш. Тогда оставалось только одно — убить Люка. И прагматичный, закаленный войной Вейдер считал это не худшим решением. Быстрая и легкая смерть без мук казалась ему лучшим исходом, чем насилие Палпатина или моральное разложение среди повстанцев. Однако очнувшийся спустя двадцать лет безмолвия жалкий Энакин Скайуокер только при одной мысли сдавил ему сердце. Мальчик должен был жить, чтобы нести в себе свет Падме.

Вейдер был сволочью, свиньей и убийцей, но сенатор Амидала все еще жила где-то внутри него. Он много задолжал ей как джедай, как муж и как хороший человек, и от одной мысли об убийстве ее ребенка он почувствовал себя хуже Палпатина. Хотя, казалось бы, куда еще.

Очевидно, Император сразу захочет новую игрушку, как только Люк замаячит на горизонте. Можно ведь избавиться от инвалида, пусть и необычайно одаренного, получив взамен на полностью здорового, но не имеющего морального стержня ребенка. Сменить одного Скайуокера на другого — невероятная возможность. Да он просто мог их растить династией под себя, если бы ему удалось в самом деле отнять у Вейдера сына.

Как легко теперь получалось называть его сыном в своей голове. Первое время получалось только обреченно сходить с ума. Получилось, Энакина обманывали все, кроме Силы, которая пыталась предупредить об опасности. И Палпатину предстояло отплатить за ложь, за каждый его шаг против Падме и ребенка. Ровно как предстояло и Ордену Джедаев, уже падшему, но не исчезнувшему из памяти окончательно, получить по заслугам.

Кто бы ни забрал ребенка… _Вейдер голыми руками собирался стереть эту сволочь в порошок._

Он ходил по мостику в предвкушении, даже не рассчитывая на поражение. Эскадра Смерти не проигрывала никогда. Тем более, Исполнитель совсем недавно спустили с верфей. У Альянса едва ли бы нашлось что-то, способное противостоять такой мощи. Даже будь у них сотня джедаев, этого ничего бы не решило. А у них не было ни одного, кроме Люка. А он, судя по отчетам, и меч-то толком не умел держать. Это делало его легкой мишенью не только для Дарта Вейдера. Оставалось лишь порадоваться, что Инквизиторий расформировали, и теперь хотя бы инквизиторы мальчишке не угрожали. Эти бы сразу сдали Палпатину, если бы не убили без суда и следствия.

Дайхен приблизился к нему стремительно. Он почему-то очень быстро осознал важность Скайуокера для главкома, а потому не возникал от слова совсем. Он отчитывался настолько часто, насколько мог. Что ж, повышение он точно заслужил.

— Через сколько мы выйдем из гиперпространства? — поинтересовался Вейдер, не отрывая взгляда от бело-голубых клубов, на которые открывался вид с мостика.

Адъютант посмотрел на наручные часы:

— Через шесть стандартных часов, сэр. Я сообщу, как только мы будем готовы к выходу, — он кивнул, пытаясь звучать убедительнее.

Вейдер чувствовал его нервное напряжение, не решил не придавать этому особого внимания. Все на мостике казались взвинченными. Все-таки повстанцы нанесли немалый урон флоту разрушением Звезды Смерти. Правда, пострадали солдаты больше морально: их непоколебимая вера в собственную непобедимость пошатнулась. Только блестящая победа могла немного залатать такую рану.

— Пусть Пиетт держит меня в курсе всего, что делает Оззель. Если начнется что-то подозрительное, соедините меня с Оззелем немедленно, — Вейдер сжал руку в кулак, и ему было слышно, как все вокруг до смерти испуганно замерли.

Ну, страх имел достаточно оснований. Хотя бояться стоило только адмиралу Оззелю, который слишком часто открывал рот не по делу и вытворял самые идиотские и опасные вещи на свете. Вейдер редко прощал столь грубые ошибки, недаром в Эскадре Смерти задерживались только самые лучшие.

Дождавшись кивка Дайхена, главком развернулся и исчез. Его плащ волочился краем по начищенной поверхности пола на мостике. Дроиды уборщики работали временами многим лучше солдат. Уж точно лучше штурмовиков. Вейдер все хотел решить вопрос с обучением основной массы боевых единиц. Они же даже стрелять не умели, не говоря уже о каких-то более трудных заданиях и действиях. Однако Палпатин отклонил требование о смене или реформе системы подготовки, и на этом все закончилось. Больше Вейдер ничего не мог сделать до тех пор, пока не заткнул бы Императора за пояс. До этого было еще далеко, даже слишком.

Ситх предпочел отправиться в медитационную камеру, чтобы лишний раз не нагнетать. Офицеры на мостике и так дышать боялись, им требовалось больше пространства. Лишь в бою они становились действительно собранными, потому что во время схваток Вейдер превращался в один сплошной стратегический план. Он использовал все имеющиеся силы, чтобы одолеть противника, и избавляться от союзников лишний раз не спешил. Да и трудновато было совершить грубую ошибку, пока ситх отдавал приказы. Поэтому особенных инцидентов не случалось.

Сегодня Вейдер должен был победить любой ценой. На кону стояло так много, как никогда прежде. Чем скорее ему удалось бы убрать Люка с глаз долой ото всех, тем скорее он бы обезопасил себя и свои планы. Хотя факт кровного родства тоже играл немалую роль в этом деле. Это был сын Падме. Для усиления аргумента продолжать не приходилось.

Медитационная камера окружила Вейдера белым светом. Он стал гораздо реже медитировать, чтобы прогнать в Силу боль или угомонить сокрушительную ярость. Этому всему просто не находилось места в голове с тех самых пор, как там обосновался Скайуокер. Он занимал все мысли, особенно те, что касались сложных планов по узурпации власти. Главная трудность заключалась в том, что Люк никак в них не помещался. Следовательно, от него проще было избавиться, чем искать способ заключить союз и использовать его как выигрышную комбинацию.

Внутренний стратег Дарта Вейдера был в ярости от непредугаданных факторов. Возможно, следовало прибегать к видениям Силы, как делал Палпатин раньше, чтобы быть ко всему готовым. Но в прошлом видения приносили лишь боль, только несчастья, и ситх предпочел отказаться от них вовсе, несмотря на свою невероятную одаренность. Он бы мог глядеть во все возможные ветви будущего безо всякого напряжения, без усилий, но совершенно этого не хотел.

Оставить кошмары, которым только предстояло случиться, было многим проще, чем страшить себя и пытаться спасти хоть что-нибудь. Энакин пытался все изменить, а в итоге сделал еще хуже. Для Вейдера не имело значения, было ли то виной Сидиуса или кого-то еще. Он провалился, значит, способ не стоил возможного риска. Возможно, даже Люк не стоил этого риска.

Во всяком случае, сейчас ситх планировал немного очистить свой разум и как следует спланировать нападение. По профайлу эта планета не могла обороняться слишком долго, но бурная растительность помешала бы десанту захватить всех. Следовательно, более действенным и безопасным была блокировка космического движения. Взять в кольцо маленькую луну Эскадра Смерти могла без подкрепления, что тоже казалось отличной возможностью скрыть Люка от Императора.

Удивительно приятно оказалось снять маску, хотя самостоятельное дыхание не приносило никакого удовольствия. Вряд ли вообще что-то приносило лорду ситхов удовольствие, кроме пилотирования, механики и сладкой мести. Он не мог пока решить, что из этого стоило поставить на первое место, отдавая этому делу приоритет, потому что имелось кое-что временно более важное. Чертов Скайуокер.

Хотелось хотя бы в медитации абстрагироваться от него и побыть наедине с собой. Совсем не получалось. В конце концов, пришлось просто смириться, оставив эти мысли среди всех других. Люк являлся причиной, почему Вейдер так поспешно рванул на базу повстанцев. Чем скорее он отрежет мальчишку от неблагоприятного круга общения и плохой среды влияния, тем больше пользы из него получится извлечь. А главное — без всякого вреда для самого Скайуокера.

_СкайуокерСкайуокерСкайуокер…_

Сила, вероятно, восприняла это как зашифрованный сигнал. Прежде, чем Вейдер осознал, что на него нашло видение, он оказался перед куполообразной влагодобывающей фермой. Место показалось ему поначалу смутно знакомым, а потом он его узнал. Энакину приходилось бывать тут однажды. И Энакину, и Падме, когда они прямо с Набу помчались спасать Шми.

« _Дом Ларсов», —_ догадался ситх.

Он стоял прямо напротив двери, и она казалась ему слишком уж высокой. Вейдер вытянул руку, чтобы войти внутрь. До его сознания медленно дошло, что дело было не в размере окружения, а в размере тела, глазами которого он сейчас смотрел на все. Не сразу появилась догадка, откуда на ферме Ларсов взялся ребенок.

_О, нет._

Вейдер не имел никакого понятия, как кровные узы влияли на связь в Силе: джедаям запрещено было вступать в брак и иметь детей, а ситхи обычно не доживали до момента, когда все-таки хотели завести наследника. Данный феномен никак не обосновывался. За всю свою жизнь он никогда не видел односторонней связи. О том, что Энакин стал ситхом, знал немногие, и большая часть из них годами кормила червей. Оттого Вейдер был уверен: Люку ничего не было известно об отце, кроме каких-то ограниченных фактов, если и вовсе не ложных.

Но радостная картинка чистого дома как-то резво сменилась. Расстояние стало больше, рост — выше. Конечно, до стандартных семи футов самого главкома все равно не дотягивало, но все же…

Руками он опирался на спидер, красный, потертый и хорошо помотанный временем. Он помнил его еще с прошлого раза, хотя теперь он выглядел немного лучше, да и ощущался куда менее хламовным и бесполезным барахлом. На первый взгляд можно было только сказать, что кто-то хорошенько попотел над ремонтом этой древней развалюхи.

А затем в нос забился запах гари. Вейдер с трудом ориентировался в теле, которое обладало всеми органами чувств, но так тяжело принимало Силу. Физически Люк был одарен, мидихлориан в нем явно проживало гораздо больше, чем в среднестатистическом джедае республиканской эпохи. Но мальчик совершенно не владел своими талантами, они скрывались в нем, совершенно неразвитые, похороненные под тысячей запретов и убеждений, которые внушались взрослыми все это время.

Ларсы старались оградить его от мира, в который когда-то попал Энакин. Возможно, это было лучшим из всех возможных исходов. Но почему тогда Люк пошел с Кеноби и оказался на Звезде Смерти? Кажется, никого на Татуине не интересовала грызня Центральных миров.

Ответ нашелся впереди. Остатки фермы горели, выпуская в чистое небо черный смрад. Два солнца впивались в кожу, совершенно не сокрытые облаками или горизонтом. Даже спустя столько лет получилось догадаться, что дело было между полуднем и шестью часами по местному времени.

Вейдер мог только наблюдать, хотя чувства переваривал вместе с тем, кто воочию видел случившееся. Люк стоял, пораженный шоком, парализованный, и только после нескольких минут тревожного ступора тело наконец-то зашевелилось. Мальчишка нетвердыми шагами, утопая в песке по щиколотку, направлялся к месту, которое значилось в его памяти _домом._ И в то же самое время он шестым чувством угадывал беду.

Вейдер не мог опознать обожженные трупы, зато это удалось Люку. Он совершенно потерянно опустился на землю и протянул руку к тлеющим костям, видимо, своей тети. Жар впился болью в его ладонь. В глухой тишине, пропитанной пожаром, мальчишка согнулся в три погибели.

Ситх чувствовал страшное пламя и боль между ребер, где билось сердце. Воздух расходился по крови ядом, заставляя конечности неметь. Люк упал на колени, не имея сил даже моргнуть, зарылся в горячий песок пальцами. Его губы были плотно сомкнуты, челюсть — до боли напряжена. Вейдер чувствовал себя так, будто ему Силой сломали лицо: раскрошили в пыль череп, выдавили глаза.

Наконец-то Люк открыл рот, позволяя себе сделать почти предсмертный вздох, а потом время остановилось. Ветер трепал волосы, на щеках чувствовалась влага. Люк рыдал, склонившись над сожженным телом своей тети, сжимал ее голые кости в своих руках, оставляя на ладонях ожоги. На поясе у него болтался световой меч.

Мальчишка не чувствовал ненависть, только боль. Что-то внутри него ломалось со скрипом, будто выдрали позвоночник, раздробили огромной кувалдой и положили обратно. Его сознание рассыпалось мириадами сверхновых, по нему шли трещины, словно по лопнувшему от напряжения транспаристилу.

Вейдер совсем потерял счет времени. Боль, такая знакомая, такая похожа на ту, что разорвала ему сердце двадцать лет назад, совершенно сбила его с мысли и спокойствия. Он не мог дышать, будто пытаясь отменить уже случившееся.

Когда ад на земле все же кончился, на горизонте замаячил Кеноби. Горизонт уже наполовину поглотил одно из солнц, трупы давно остыли. Люк почти бездыханно лежал между ними, пытаясь сформулировать в себе мысль, что следовало вырыть могилы. Его глаза вскользь прошлись по надгробному камню недалеко от участка. Вейдер хорошо помнил его: он высек на нем имя своей матери давным-давно. Но там появилась вторая надпись, не такая старая, хотя уже и не свежая. Видимо, в ту же яму положили и останки Клигга Ларса.

Люк не мог подняться. Удивительно, как жар двух солнц еще не погубил его, не иссушил дотла, не превратил в пыль и пепел, который бы развеялся по жестокому сухому ветру. Татуин не изничтожил всю память о Скайуокерах, и на то была воля Силы. Но Кеноби здесь не следовало появляться.

Минуло несколько часов с тех пор, раз уже занимался закат. Где старик был раньше? Почему не упас Ларсов от беды?

Кеноби поднял мальчишку, уговаривая. Люк не переваривал его слова, шокированный, разбитый. Его вели в сторону спидера так уверенно, а он совсем не мог сопротивляться. Он просто не понимал, что происходит. Его пустые глаза пытались поймать заходящие лучи одного из солнц, но взгляд боялся вернуться туда, где лежали трупы. У Люка дрожали руки, исчез голос и страшно болело все тело: Вейдер чувствовал это каждый день, но сейчас это ощущалось гораздо острее.

— Штурмовики убили их, — Вейдер поразился услышанным, словами Кеноби, — я уверен, их послал Дарт Вейдер.

Люк еще не в полном сознании и здравии схватился за световой меч, который все то время был с ним. Он сдернул рукоять с пояса и попытался найти кнопку включения, но Кеноби перехватил его обессиленные руки раньше. Мальчишка злился, ярость изжигала его изнутри, и Вейдер чувствовал яд, которым джедай снабдил его беззащитного сына.

— Тогда я, — шипяще, едва слышно, но с такой злобой выплюнул Люк, — найду его и убью…

Вейдера вышвырнуло из медитации прежде, чем он смог переварить увиденное и услышанное. Сила не просто так дала ему это знание. Кеноби обманом притащил Люка в Альянс. Если бы ситх мог убить его дважды, он бы уже нашел способ. Он бы причинил старому учителю такие муки, которые только мог.

Главком восстановил в памяти картину сожженной фермы. К чему бы штурмовикам устраивать там такой раздрай? Вместе с тем он чувствовал себя как-то неправильно. Когда он коснулся лица протезом, затянутым в черную печатку, он обнаружил влагу. Связь с Люком в Силе была так сильна, что его физическое тело пережило часть видения? Он никогда об этом не слышал.

По крайней мере, он не мог убедить себя в том, что разделил с Люком боль утраты. Он знал, на что это было похоже, помнил еще с того дня, когда потерял мать. Но теперь отказывался признавать правду, даже если она смотрела ему в лицо.

Люк не мог заставить его лить слезы по тому, что давно оставило его. Даже если это был и не сам Люк, а лишь призрачный мысленный образ могильной плиты матери, признать это означало назвать себя слабым. Сентименталисту никогда не одолеть Сидиуса, которому чуждо все человеческое. Император был способен обратить любые эмоции против врага. И Вейдер искренне жалел, что не задушил Кеноби еще в былые годы при первой же возможности. Вероятно, он много наплел Люку.

Это невероятно осложняло дело. Люк желал убить его, даже и не подозревая об их родственной связи. Хотя даже Вейдер не знал всей правды о том, как его сын появился на свет. Вероятно, это было известно Кеноби, которого он убил. Содеянного не переделать, потому оставалось только надеяться, что мальчишка не купился на ложь джедая. Если он обладал хотя бы долей острого ума, каким обладала его мать, он бы догадался: штурмовики не стали бы сжигать ферму. Стоило начать с того, что Оуэн бы скорее скормил их сарлакку, чем помер.

Оставалось лишь найти подводные камни, чтобы сказать, что именно пошло не так.

Вейдер покинул медитационную камеру и свои покои так скоро, как смог. Он чувствовал себя так, словно ситховская молния поразила его в грудь. Дайхен явно почувствовал это, так как проявил еще более внимание к начальству, стоило главкому появиться на мостике.

— До выхода чуть больше стандартного часа, сэр, — отчитался он, не дожидаясь требований.

Вейдер, немного обуздав свой разум, понимая, что придется говорить с Палпатином до выхода из гиперпространства, склонил маску к адъютанту.

— У меня для вас срочное задание приоритетной важности, — Дайхен внимательно кивнул и достал датапад, чтобы пометить свои задачи, — мне нужно, чтобы наши агенты на Татуине добрались до фермы Ларса и перерыли там все. Я хочу знать, _кто_ убил их.

Адъютант немного опешил от такой просьбы, но не стал задавать вопросов. Он без труда угадывал, когда ситх появлялся на мостике в скверном или слишком напряженном расположении духа, а потом реже всех находил себе проблем на голову. Дайхен принялся немедленно связываться с кем-то по комлинку, а затем сообщил, что результаты будут так скоро, насколько это возможно. И все еще ни единого вопроса.

***

Вейдер все-таки упустил его. Он был так зол на себя, что разнес столовую чуть ли не в щепки. Он ведь сам позволил мальчишке уйти! Но, с другой стороны, если бы крестокрыл Люка подбили, он бы ни за что не пошел по-хорошему. Это бы вызвало слишком много проблем, пришлось бы применить Силу. Еще предстояло выяснить, на что была способна связь родителя и ребенка. И именно этим Вейдер планировал заняться до тех пор, пока не обнаружат новую дислокацию повстанцев.

Невероятно злил тот факт, что жалким повстанцам удалось подбить его корабль. Он трудился над улучшенным СИДом не один день, чтобы позволить какому-то тщедушному идиоту повредить судну. Уже второй раз за новый виток гражданской войны. С тех пор, как в Альянс вступили Люк и принцесса Органа, дела значительно усложнились.

Вейдер злился и крушил все, что попадалось на пути. А когда Оззель внезапно решил заявиться к нему и о чем-то спросить, ситх чуть не прибил его. Все, что его на данный момент волновало: Люк ушел. Остальное будто и вовсе его не касалось.

Дайхен, уловив смену настроений главкома, исчез с глаз долой. Видимо, он трудился над расследованием случившегося с Ларсами. Исполнительность всегда охлаждала пыл лорда, потому особенно разумные офицеры предпочитали всегда заниматься делом. Шанс того, что тебя задушат за работой, почти всегда равнялся нулю.

Вейдер все еще не мог смириться с тем, как все ужасно получилось. Хотя почему-то он вместе с тем не сомневался, что повстанцев спас именно тактический талант Люка, их побегу не находилось другого объяснения. Адмирала Акбара ситх знал достаточно, чтобы сказал, что побеги он просто терпеть не мог. Да и пускать старый крейсер на новенький ИЗР — решение безумное, которое предложил кто-нибудь совершенно бесшабашный. Энакин бы предложил.

Однако этот бой дал Вейдеру понять: его связь с сыном в Силе работала не совсем односторонне. Видимо, он не показывал своего влияния ничем, и это, вероятно, происходило из его отцовства. Но все действия в Силе Люка цвели у него, как на ладони. Этот феномен требовал подробнейшего исследования.

Лорд Вейдер собирался отправиться в древний храм ситхов на Коррибане. Разумеется, учитель запретил ему даже думать о планете ситхов, разрушенной войной еще несколько тысяч лет назад. Но сейчас мнение Палпатина ничуть не учитывалось. Дело принимало весьма и весьма интересный оборот.

Исполнитель взял курс на Тайтон, планету джедаев, чтобы порыться в тамошних архивах. Вейдер готовил свой шаттл, чтобы отбыть на Коррибан. Однако галактическая сеть Палпатина работала без перебоев, и ситху пришлось задержаться. Учитель требовал сеанса голосвязи.

Вейдер всегда вставал на колени перед Императором, изображая из себя святую верность. Сидиус был настолько ослеплен своей властью, что его ничего толком и не интересовало, кроме возможности лишний раз указать ученику на его место подле ног, на собачий коврик у трона. Вейдер всякий раз убеждал себя, что вскоре у Палпатина не останется даже коврика.

— Я уже слышал о твоем провале, Дарт Вейдер, — с явным недовольством начал Император, — но меня сейчас беспокоит другое. Грядет великий переворот в Силе, — Вейдер нервно замер, начиная перебирать отговорки по поводу Люка, — возможно, кто-то из старых джедаев наконец-то покинул свое укрытие и собирается помочь повстанцам.

Что ж, неверное предположение Сидиуса немного успокоило, однако это еще не означало, что Император ничего не замыслил. Потому Вейдер продолжил использовать все свои актерские навыки, пуская по связи столько эмоций и в таком порядке, чтобы направить Палпатина по ложному следу.

— Если это так, — ситх сжал кулак, — он умрет.

Лицо Сидиуса исказилось уродливой и ужасающей улыбкой. Он сложил руки в замок, что означало задумчивость и даже в некотором роде подозрительность.

— Похвальное рвение. Ты продолжаешь ненавидеть джедаев, как и двадцать лет тому назад, мой ученик, — Вейдер послушно послал в Силе побольше гнева, чтобы его слова казались правдоподобнее, — а почему твой адъютант рыскает в поисках информации о смерти Ларсов? — попытался Палпатин подловить его на лжи.

О, Вейдер был к этому готов. Он засиял ненавистью так сильно, что тряхнуло все судно, и Сидиус точно ощутил такой взрыв в Силе. Он сверлил ученика заинтересованным взглядом и ждал ответа.

— Я полагаю, что Кеноби ошивался где-то поблизости с Ларсами. Возможно, они общались с ним. Хочу найти нору старика, вдруг там есть какие-то наводки на других джедаев, — Императора это явно удовлетворило, — да и все равно не помешает уничтожить все его вещи. Он был в храме джедаев на Корусанте в _ту ночь_. Он мог унести какие-то голокроны или что угодно из реликвий, которые могут стать наставлением для следующего поколения светлых одаренных.

Палпатин явно удовлетворился такой целью.

— Не выслать ли тебе в помощники мою руку, Мару Джейд? Она явно наведет порядок на Татуине быстрее, чем взвод штурмовиков, — приторно предложил помощь Палпатин.

Это было палкой в колесо, но Вейдер и тут приготовился. _Ему нужен был мальчишка, и он собирался из кожи вон вылезти, чтобы не отдать его Сидиусу._ Рукам вообще не следовало появляться в Эскадре Смерти от греха подальше. Вейдер за себя не ручался: мог и прирезать в случае чего, и он неоднократно сообщал об этом. Кто угодно в Империи знал, как ревностно ситх берег свой флот и свой ИЗР.

— От нее будет много шума. Если на Татуине остались союзники Оби-Вана, Джейд их спугнет. Штурмовики всегда рыщут в поисках приключений, это никого не удивит.

Императора, кажется, не очень убедила эта позиция. Тогда Вейдер решил прибегнуть к экстренному аргументу в пользу своей позиции:

— Если джедай и правда появится, как вы предвидели, мастер, он отправится на Илум. Тамошний храм джедаев был лучше всего защищен, а еще потребуется сыскать кайбер-кристалл. Илум — идеальное место для того, чтобы джедай подготовился к атаке.

Это, кажется, прозвучало более убедительно, и Сидиус наконец-то оставил ученика в покое. Шаттл уже приготовили к отлету, и Вейдер все больше осознавал, как мало у него времени на поиски чуда. На поиски ответов. Количество вопросов росло так стремительно…

***

Вейдер прибыл на Коррибан через шестнадцать часов и сорок семь минут по стандартному времени. Всю дорогу он только и мог, что смотреть на часы. Ему не хватало терпения даже помедитировать, и в конечном итоге от решил прекратить эту затею. Однако уже на влете в систему Вейдер почувствовал себя немного неуютно.

Планета оказалась заброшенной. Почти все на ней разрушили очень давно, и не было уверенности, что хоть что-то в этой дыре уцелело. Однако он по себе знал: ситхи не так глупы, чтобы хранить все знания на поверхности. Ему лишь оставалось довериться Силе и найти вход в катакомбы, а остальное уж как-нибудь само бы разрешилось. Сначала спуск.

Как бы то ни было премерзко, Коррибан оказался чем-то похож на Татуин. Количеством песка, который Вейдер терпеть не мог в любом виде, кроме, стекла. Планета полнилась голосами. Некоторые из них, очевидно, говорили на ситхском, который главком не знал. Его учитель явно не хотел, чтобы ученик преисполнялся древних знаний их лагеря Силы.

В катакомбах пахло смертью. Они вели на нижний уровень разрушенного храма, где, предположительно, хранились голокроны всех Дартов. Ситхи прятали свои знания гораздо тщательнее, чем джедаи. Конечно, умирали они тоже чаще, но это скорее издержки профессии.

Честно говоря, Вейдеру настолько не нравился Коррибан, что он бы предпочел никогда сюда не возвращаться. Когда прямо перед ним в пещере появился призрак. Историю в храме на Корусанте Энакин учил из-под палки, но даже тут легко получилось узнать Ревана. Тот обошел гостя вкруг и потянулся к мечу на поясе. Вейдер не был уверен, какой урон мог нанести ему призрак, но решил пока к оружию не прибегать. Это вряд ли поможет против бесплотного создания. Зато Сила…

Он никогда не нуждался в том, чтобы пугать кого-то своей мощной аурой и одаренностью. Джедаев он почти сразу убивал, руки Императора и так были осведомлены о мощности главкома. Ну, а больше он и не встречал владеющих Силой. Зато теперь можно было даже призраку показать, какой ад его ждет, если Вейдер не получит искомого.

Ревана это не слишком удивило. Он только пожал плечами и махнул головой.

— За знания тебе придется драться. Хочешь спасти свое разрушенное тело? — без всякого интереса уточнил призрак.

Вейдер глубочайше сомневался, что его еще можно спасти.

— В чудеса не верю, — со всем скепсисом поведал он, — хочу узнать о работе кровной связь в Силе. В частности, родителя и ребенка.

Призрак вновь не удивился.

— Тогда ты найдешь, что ищешь. Лорд Каллиг не будет против показать это тебе, — как-то по-джедайски таинственно брякнул Реван и исчез.

Про Каллига Вейдер знал намного меньше. Ко всему прочему, эту заразу еще надо было сыскать в этой дыре. Со всех щелей звучали завлекающие голоса. Коррибан полнился злобных призраков, и каждый был бы рад замучить незваного гостя до смерти.

— Мы рады, что тебе тут не нравится. Скажи спасибо, что один из потомков лорда Каллига решил перезахоронить его здесь вместо Дромунд-Кааса, иначе бы тебе ничего не досталось, жалкий поганец, — крякнул какой-то из голосов.

Вейдер решил пока не ссориться с могущественными призраками. Он все-таки уважал их прежнее величие и считал, что с ним не стоит вступать в конфликт. Затем снова появился Реван.

— Ты гораздо вежливее нашего предыдущего гостя, — с некоторым подозрением сообщил он, — хочешь уничтожить нас всех, используя какой-нибудь древний ритуал?

Вейдер непонимающе пожал плечами:

— Зачем мне это? Здесь ситхское хранилище тайн, до которого так и не смогли добраться джедаи даже спустя тысячи лет, — Вейдер обвел взглядом просторный зал, в который он вышел после довольно узкого коридора пещеры, — ни с кем из мертвых я не ищу войны.

Удалось угадать второго ситха — Малакаса, который сидел в одном из уцелевших кресел покоев. Вейдер решил, что ему действительно не нужны проблемы от тех, кто мог бы оказать ему посильную помощь. Сидиуса нельзя было взять грубой силой, а вот знаниями — вполне.

— Сюда, вероятно, приходил мой учитель. Он считает себя центром Галактики, потому ведет себя, как свинья, — поделился наблюдениями Вейдер.

— Да уж, Плэгас учил, а расхлебывать нам. Получился настоящий ситх Бейновской эпохи, — Реван умостился во второе кресло, рядом с Малакасом, — чего смотришь? Мне много тысяч лет, хочу наслаждаться креслом Дарта и сидеть, даже если я не имею физического тела. Иди за тем, за чем пришел, и убирайся уже.

Вейдер только ошарашенно выдохнул через респиратор. Этот звук заинтересовал Малакаса. Секунду он рассматривал человека перед собой и без удовольствия пробормотал:

— Что за ситхи пошли: тот уродливый, этот инвалид! Будто никогда не изобретали темных обрядов. Небось, и Дарт еще! — недовольно взглянув на Ревана, заключил Малакас.

Вейдеру, конечно, было далеко до невероятного Палпатиновского нарциссизма, но он почувствовал себя оскорбленным. Да и Энакин уж страдал от самолюбия, хоть и не чересчур большого. Какими бы старыми и могучими ни были эти два придурка, главком себе цену знал.

— Если мое тело и не в лучшей форме, — Малакас нервно выпучил на него глаза, — моя связь с Силой более, чем хороша.

Если бы Вейдер кому сказал, что прямо сейчас он душил призрака, ему бы никто и в жизни не поверил. Но это происходило, и немного запаниковавший Реван наконец-то потребовал отпустить старого друга. Малакас потер призрачную шею, и его глаза выразили невообразимый интерес.

— Так-так, я заинтригован. Уж не ты ли тот Избранный, который шиворот-навыворот установил джедайский баланс? — ехидно поинтересовался он. — О тебе среди призраков легенды ходят еще с Мортиса.

Вейдер не помнил никакого Мортиса. Малакас, впрочем, и не стал продолжать, заинтересованный в кое-чем другом.

— Однако, молнией Силы ты так и не овладел, и твой учитель был этому невероятно рад, когда требовал нашего подчинения, — Малакас сделал вокруг гостя круг и явно улыбнулся через респиратор, — да и не овладеешь. Для этого свои руки нужны. Не из носа же ты ее пускать будешь. И пришел ты явно не по воле своего мастера сюда… — подозрительно протянул великий лорд ситхов, — кровные узы. У тебя есть дитя, о котором не знает мастер, так?

Вейдер еще раз рискнул придушить ситха, чтобы отделаться от идиотских расспросов.

— Я пришел сюда по делу, и мне некогда тратить время на болтовню, — отрезал главком.

Реван только махнул головой:

— По коридору направо.

Лорд Каллиг оказался куда более подходящей персоной. Лик его был скрыт за маской, а излагал он коротко и по делу. В общем после того, как призрак попытался гостя придушить, а Вейдер провернул то же самое в ответ, они поняли, что найдут общий язык.

— Значит, ты ищешь знания о родовых связях, — задумчиво пробормотал Каллиг, — что ж, мне пришлось многое изучить, чтобы помочь моему потомку в борьбе за имя моего рода. И сейчас эти знания пригодятся тебе. В мои времена очень ценно было хранить свой род и при жизни, и после смерти.

Ситхи, как и джедаи, очень трепетно относили к воспитанию детей, когда они имели таланты в Силе. Но нередко дитя обладало невероятной наследственностью, способности могли пробудиться очень рано. Невозможно ведь объяснить совсем еще юному созданию, как нужно делать и что. Поэтому образовался специальный механизм защиты. Самый одаренный в Силе родитель мог контролировать всякое действие своего отпрыска, вплоть до дыхания. Если узы крови были достаточно сильны, то самым лучшим учителем становился родитель.

Связь чаще всего работала в обе стороны, но ты был разлучен с сыном и никогда не видел его. В таком случае, до настоящего физического контакта он не сможет чувствовать тебя. Прикосновения должно быть кожа к коже, или же придется намеренно медитировать, пытаясь установить невероятно сильное соединение между вами. Так или иначе, ты сможешь на некоторое время «отключать» его способности, если то будет необходимо. Это продолжится до тех пор, пока ты внутренне не признаешь его способным к защите. Слыхал, у ситхов даже бывало такое, что предок умирал, но оставлял родовую защиту еще на несколько поколений вперед, настолько сильно он жаждал позаботиться о потомках.

Но есть во всем этом подводный камень: пока он ненавидит тебя, хочет убить, такую связь использовать опасно. Если он в достаточной мере обретет власть над нею, он может страшно навредить. Но ненависть должна быть настоящей, глубокой, воистину ненавистью ситха. Такую ты затаил в своем сердце.

Тебе все равно придется отправиться на Тайтон. Джедаи гораздо больше использовали контроль Силы для детей, и он был в полной мере изучен, кажется, как раз семейством Шан. Одна из них была гранд-магистром ордена во времена юности моего великого потомка Дарта Нокса. Она не была столь глупой, как другие джедаи. Если ты предложишь ей что-нибудь взамен, она согласится разделить с тобой эти знания. Если дух ее Силы по-прежнему обитает на Тайтоне и не стерся из истории. А теперь тебе пора убираться отсюда. Если ты пропитаешься энергией Коррибана, твой учитель это учует.

Вейдер был благодарен даже за такую помощь. Никто не дал ему прямых инструкций, отправили к джедаям.

— Я еще вернусь, чтобы познать мощь для уничтожения моего учителя, — гордо заявил главком.

Каллиг только махнул головой, мол, валяй.

— Отрастим тебе руки, научим метать молнии. И сына чему-нибудь плохому научим, чтобы он тоже этому Сидиусу показал битву за Тайтон, — усмехнулся призрак.

Ну да, Люку только на планету ситхов сунуться не хватало. Он был таким наивным балбесом, что его бы тут на сувениры и растащили. Да и имелась проблема куда хуже, чем скверный характер мальчишки.

— Он у меня говорит, что джедай.

— Соболезную, — развел руками Каллиг, — но кого там не было? Вон, Реван тоже был джедайской ромашкой, а потом чуть собственную Империю Ситхов не построил. У него даже свой орден психов-еретиков имелся во время войны. Теперь уж давно все червей кормят.

***

Вейдер покинул Коррибан озадаченным. На шаттл никаких сообщений не поступало. Вероятно, флот оставался на курсе к Тайтону. Он связался с Дайхеном.

— Боюсь, сэр, у нас плохие новости. Мы не можем попасть на Тайтон. Нам сказали, что туда может наведаться только джедай, — прискорбно сообщил адъютант.

Даже после того, как главком достиг Эскадры Смерти, ничего не разрешилось. Сатель Шан не желала видеть их на своей планете. Погиб небольшой взвод штурмовиков. Что ж, придется довольствоваться только легендами Каллига. Это все еще было лучше, чем сидеть без оружия в кустах, пытаясь притом одолеть голодного крайт-дракона.

Они потеряли две недели, ведя переговоры с призраком гранд-магистра Ордена джедаев. Все это время Вейдеру страшно хотелось кого-нибудь прибить. Это страшно выводило из себя: наглая женщина не слушала ни одного его довода. Когда он предложил ей, что избавиться от ситхов, она предложила совершить ему суицид.

Ладно, старые джедаи все еще не были такими гадкими, как современники. Но за несколько тысяч лет орден явно пришел в упадок. Сатель такие новости не порадовали, но она все еще не желала видеть ситха на своих землях.

Вейдер не хотел прибегать к Силе, в таких условиях ему сначала требовалось помедитировать. Однако все его мысли тянулись за Люком. Когда мальчишка вернулся из путешествия, агент передал о серьезной угрозе жизни. Теперь не отпускала мысль, жив ли Люк до сих пор вообще или же ситх все это время старался для призрака.

Сила была так мощна на Тайтоне, что Сатель могла прогуливаться по борту Исполнителя, словно по своей каюте. И во время попытки медитации Вейдера она как раз оказалась в его белой камере.

— Ты ищешь спасения или смерти для своего сына? — всерьез спросила она.

Кого-то она Вейдеру очень напомнила своей манерой держать руку на рукояти меча во время разговора лицом к лицу. Душить ее главком не решился. Это у ситхов такое воспринималось как бытовая ссора, джедаи могли учинить скандал.

Вопрос Сатель поставил его в тупик. После тяжелой минуты молчания Вейдер поднял взгляд золотых глаз на призрака и криво усмехнулся обожженным ртом:

— Пока не знаю. Вроде бы, смерти ему точно не желаю, — растерянно сообщил он.

Врать ведь было бесполезно. Джедаи обладали невероятной чуйкой на брехню, а Вейдеру требовались ответы, а не очередной отказ.

Сатель стояла напротив него, облаченная в воинскую амуницию. В ней чувствовалось много живой Силы, но так немного истинного света. Мастер Йода бы назвал ее еретиком безо всяких сомнений. Вейдер бы назвал ее живым человеком.

— Мой предок, Бастилла Шан, во многом систематизировала знания о родительском управлении. До меня они не дошли, к сожалению. Мне нечем тебе помочь, — она развела руками.

Вейдеру имя показалось знакомым. Он некоторое время раздумывал, а потом его осенило:

— Это та, которая пала, потом вышла замуж за спасенного Ревана и всем говорила, что любовь спасет мир?

Сатель поморщилась, но отрицать не стала. История ее предков разлетелась по Галактике, словно горячий бульварный роман для сенаторов за сорок. Весь ее род еще при Энакине мешали с грязью в совете. А ведь он руководствовался ее действиями, когда женился. Как выяснилось, Галактика оказалась гораздо меньше, чем на первый взгляд можно было сказать.

— Я был у Ревана на Коррибане не так давно, и он не дал мне ничего полезного. Оттуда меня отправили сюда, — Вейдер начинал закипать, — у меня нет времени, чтобы скакать по галактике от одного места к другому в поисках ответа на мои вопросы.

Сатель сморщилась еще сильнее:

— С Реваном в Силе не все ладно. Когда он умер, его порабощенная джедаями темная сторона вырвалась на свободу. Светлый Реван обрел покой в Силе, а темный остался пленником храма на Коррибане во веки веков. Он все еще одержим желанием уничтожить Истинного Императора ситхов? Может, стравишь его со своим учителем? — Вейдер решил позже рассмотреть этот вариант, но оставил вопрос без ответа. — Только Сила даст тебе знания. Сила и твой сын. Придется искать путь самому.

Вейдер закатил глаза:

— Опять тупая джедайская таинственность. Двадцать лет не слышал, и всю жизнь бы еще не слышал, — фыркнул он, — раз здесь нет того, что я ищу, я должен уходить.

Сатель растворилась наполовину. Через нее и так просвечивал интерьер каюты, а теперь она вообще стала еле заметной. Однако пристального взгляда от ситха она не отводила. После напряженной паузы она наконец-то сообщила:

— Если любовь отца и сына будет достаточно сильна, спасти друг друга смогут они. Так говорила Бастила Шан, — и исчезла совсем, даже истаяло ее присутствие в Силе.

Вейдер взбешенно вздохнул. Как же он ненавидел эти джедайские штучки!


End file.
